my first time?
by riii-ka
Summary: LAST CHAPTER!/sungmin yang sangat ingin menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya agar dia bisa bermain dengan para lelaki, akhirnya memutuskan mencari seorang laki-laki perjaka untuk memenuhi keinginannya, apa dia bisa?/"kau.. masih perjaka kan?"/"MWOYA?"/GS/KyuMin, HaeHyuk, kim hyun joong and the other cast/pervert!min/innocent!kyu
1. Chapter 1

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 1 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Chapter 1**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku berlari secepat dan seanggun mungkin, hari ini aku janjian ketemu dengan lee hyukjae atau eunhyuk untuk ke toko buku. Salahkan aku yang terlalu lama berdandan, tapi ini harus mendukung penampilan cantikku, karena aku butuh satu jam untuk berdandan yang cocok untuk sweater pink-ku dan rok sepaha pink-ku ini

Oh iya, apakah aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Haha, namaku lee sungmin. si gadis cantik dan populer. Semua laki-laki menyukaiku, siapa juga yang tidak menyukaiku, dengan wajah cantik, kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang yang halus, kakiku yang mulus, kulitku pun sangat lembut dan halus. Pokoknya semuanya sempurna!

Tapi, Cuma satu yang jadi masalah! AKU MASIH VIRGIN!#plak

Di umurku yang mau menginjak 16 tahun aku masih virgin! Bayangkan saudara-saudara! BAYANGKAN! Bahkan seluruh temanku sudah tidak virgin lagi! *author geleng2 kepala

Sekarang aku akan memasuki masa-masa SMA yang diimpikan semua orang dan aku bertekad, dengan wajah cantikku ini aku pasti berhasil menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya. Kekeke *sungmin mesum!#plak

Aku segera berhenti berlari saat melihat eunhyuk berdiri merengut di tempat janjian kami, taman kota.

"eunhyuk-ah... mianhe!" seruku menampilkan aegyo andalanku

"kau telat! Ish!" kesal eunhyuk tapi pada akhirnya ia memaafkanku.

"kau sendiri yang mengajak berbelanja" gerutu eunhyuk saat kami mulai berjalan menuju toko buku langganan kami

"makanya maaf..." seruku lagi tersenyum manis

"terus kau mau beli apa?" tanya eunhyuk, kalian tau eunhyuk itu cantik loh yaah tidak secantik aku. tapi dengan rambut pendek hitam, kulit putih, dan sweater biru dan rok pendek yang ia pakai semakin mempermanis dirinya, yaaah tetap aku yang paling manis

"kamus bahasa korea" jawabku membuat kening eunhyuk berlipat-lipat

"memang yang lama kenapa?" tanya eunhyuk

"itu... aku menstabilo semua kata yang berhubungan dengan seks" ujarku tersenyum tanpa dosa

"kau ini pervert sekali!" seru eunhyuk emosi dan malu

"waaah.. kau imut sekali"

"apa kau ada waktu? Mau jalan-jalan?"

Obrolan kami terhenti saat ada dua orang pria yang sepertinya anak kuliahan menghampiri kami atau aku dan menggodaku.

"selalu saja begini saat aku bersamamu hh~ . sungmin-ah sekarang bagaimana?" tanya eunhyuk malas

_Sungmin pov end_

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi bersama dengan dua laki-laki dewasa ini. yang jelas pasti akan berakhir di hotel dan mereka akan bercinta, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu jadi masalah.

Tapi yang jadi masalah itu adalah dia itu masih virgin dan dia tau bagaimana kelanjutannya kalau dua l dewasa ini tau dia masih virgin. Pasti sungmin akan dihina karena tidak sepopuler yang mereka pikir karena orang populer biasanya ga virgin zaman sekarang terus semua orang akan tau kalau dia masih belum berpengalaman dan dia tidak akan populer lagi *sungmin pikiranmu kejauhan!*

"AKU TIDAK MAU" jerit sungmin frustasi karena pemikiran dia sendiri yang belum tentu terjadi

Dua pria itu sontak kaget karena teriakan sungmin, kalau mau nolak ga usah pake teriak juga kan malu diliat orang begitulah pikir mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi sambil menggerutu

"kau terlalu pilih-pilih sungmn-ah. Kalau begini kau takkan pernah dapat pacar" ujar eunhyuk prihatin

"aku punya hak buat pilih lelaki tampan" seru sungmin mensidekapkan tangannya sok angkuh. "tapi lelaki tampan biasanya sangat berpengalaman dalam hal seks.. apa di dunia ini masih ada perjaka?" ratap sungmin, #dasar mesum!

Sungmin itu tidak mau melakukan first time-nya dengan yang berpengalaman, ntar dia ketahuan kalau dia ga berpengalaman dan malah bikin ilfeel, makanya dia hanya mau dengan yang perjaka. Kan sama-sama ga berpengalaman#plak

.

.

**Toko buku**

Seorang remaja berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menatap serius deretan kamus yang berjejer di rak, menurut author dia mau beli kamus tapi bingung mau beli yang mana#plak

"lihat dia lagi beli kamus juga" seru sungmin menunjuk laki-laki tadi yang sedang galau mau beli buku. "mungkin dia juga menstabilo yang berbau sex makanya dia beli kamus" duga sungmin yang sukse mendapat jitakan gratis dari eunhyuk

"kurasa tidak mungkin" gumam eunhyuk, mana mungkin laki-laki biasa gitu pervert

Laki-laki yang berpenampilan biasa itu menoleh ke sungmin karena hanya dia orang yang berdiri di rak kamus. Dia sontak kaget dan gugup karena ada dua orang perempuan cantik yang menatapnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lihat-lihat kamus di depannya dengan gugup

Sungmin yang sadar dengan kelakuan laki-laki itu menatapnya terus

'wajahnya biasa, bahkan tidak terlihat gentle, biasa sekali. Orang secantikku saja susah buat cari orang untuk first sex-ku, apalagi dia. Pasti lebih susah' pikir sungmin seenaknya, menatap laki-laki itu prihatin

Laki-laki biasa itu akhirnya sedikit pergi dari rak kamus dan melihat-lihat yang lain, sungmin akhirnya juga berjalan ke rak kamus, dengan bantuan dari tangga kecil yang ada sungmin berusaha mengambil kamus korea yang diletakkan paling atas

Kalian tau? Sungmin itu pendek jadi dia kesulitan untuk mengambilnya meskipun sudah pakai tangga kecil bahkan sampai jinjit tetep aja ga bisa *inilah resiko orang pendek XD

Sungmin tersenyum girang saat berhasil mengambil kamus yang ia inginkan tapi dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke belakang

"KYAAAA!"

BRUGH!

"awww.. appo.. eh, kok tidak sakit?" heran sungmin, padahal dia yakin akan sakit sekali, karena penasaran sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata laki-laki biasa tadi ada di bawahnya makanya sungmin tidak kesakitan

"appo" ringis laki-laki itu

'dia menyelamatkan aku' batin sungmin tidak percaya dan terharu, ck itu Cuma kebetulan.. kau jatuh saat dia sedang lewat -,- *kasian..

"ah! Uwaaaa!" teriak laki-laki itu saat melihat sungmin ada di atasnya dan sontak duduk dengan gugup

"mianhe" serunya menundukkan kepala

'kau tak perlu gugup begitu, tapi aku paham. Kau tiba-tiba begini pasti karena dekat wanita cantik sepertiku' pikir sungmin pede dan manggut-manggut sendiri

'oh iya!sepertinya dia belum berpengalaman lagipula dia sedikit keren, kalau dia jadi first sex-ku.. apa dia cocok yah?' batin sungmin lagi menatap penuh selidik laki-laki yang tidak tau apa-apa itu

"mmh.. i-itu.." ujarnya takut karena sungmin terlalu maju dan menatapnya tajam

"namaku lee sungmin" seru sungmin tiba-tiba

"hah?" cengo laki-laki itu

"a-anu.."

"ya?"

"kau.. masih perjaka kan?" tanya sungmin berbinar, eunhyuk yang dibelakang langsung tepuk jidat karena tingkah ajaib sahabatnya.

"MWOYA!?"

t.b.c

annyeong! Author balik lagi dengan fic gaje *hahahaha#plak

disini sungmin mesum yaah.. XD dia itu pengen banget jadi wanita sejati yang tentunya vriginnya ilang sama kaya temen-temennya, karena menurut dia kalau dia masih perawan, dia bakal di cap cupu *pemikiran yang aneh -,-

author harap chingu suka ne.. :)

oke..

last words.. review pleasee... ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku cho kyuhyun!

"_kau.. masih perjaka kan?" tanya sungmin berbinar, eunhyuk yang dibelakang langsung tepuk jidat karena tingkah ajaib sahabatnya._

"_MWOYA!?"_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 2 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Chapter 2**

**Seoul high school, 10-B**

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil memandang keluar jendela, padahal kemarin dia sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk first sex-nya. Tapi orang itu malah kabur.

"ternyata kau tertarik dengan laki-laki seperti itu yah..aku tidak mengerti seleramu" seru eunhyuk membahas kejadian kemarin di toko buku yang berakhir dengan laki-laki itu berlari keluar saat sungmin menanyakan pertanyaan tabu itu. Menurut eunhyuk, pasti laki-laki itu masih perjaka makanya dia lari karena malu

"aku penasaran dengannya" ujar sungmin

"setidaknya apa kau ingat wajahnya?" tanya eunhyuk, sungmin diam dan berpikir keras berusaha untuk mengingat. Tapi...

"sebenarnya aku lupa wajahnya" seru sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ish kau ini" kesal eunhyuk. "dimana ya orang yang kita temui di toko buku kemarin?" tanya eunhyuk ikut menatap keluar jendela bersama sungmin di meja sungmin tentunya dan eunhyuk berdiri di sampingnya

"hh~ aku juga ingin tau" seru sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Tak taukah mereka laki-laki yang mereka bicarakan baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelah sungmin.

Bodohnya sungmin malah tidak sadar kehadiran laki-laki itu dan lebih memilih menatap langit.

"SUNGMINNIE!" teriak seorang laki-laki riang menuju meja sungmin bersama dengan dua temannya

"sungmin?" gumam laki-laki itu merasa tak asing dengan nama yang ia dengar, dengan penasaran dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tapi belum sempat dia melihat wajah sang korban (?) sudah terhalang oleh tubuh tiga laki-laki teman sekelasnya

"hey,boleh aku foto?" tanya changmin tersenyum penuh harap ke sungmin

"foto?" gumam sungmin menatap penuh tanya ke changmin yang memegang handphone biru-nya

Dalam pikiran dewasa sungmin, foto dia yang diambil changmin pasti untuk melakukan masturbasi atau onani atau apalah itu yang jelas sungmin sangat jijik bahkan hanya memikirkanya

BRAK!

"YA! TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriak sungmin dengan wajah memerah didukung dengan ia yang menggebrak meja sampai handphone pink-nya terjatuh

Ketiga laki-laki itu hanya mendesah kecewa karena pupus sudah mendapatkan foto si cantik nan populer sungmin, dengan lunglai mereka pergi ke meja belakang

'bukannya dia perempuan yang di toko buku kemarin? Jadi kami sekelas' batin laki-laki itu yang berhasil melihat wajah perempuan yang tadi dikerubungi teman-temannya itu

"huh?" laki-laki itu melirik ke bawah dan menemukan handphone pink tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, melihat ada barang jatuh tentu saja akan kita pungut kan? Dan begitulah yang dilakukannya

"YA! KAU JUGA! Kubilang tidak boleh foto!" kesal sungmin melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya memegang sebuah handphone, sepertinya sungmin tidak sadar kalau itu handphonenya. Dengan tidak sopan sungmin merampas handphone di tangan laki-laki itu

"eh, sungmin-ah dia mengambilkan handphonemu untukmu" protes eunhyuk, masa iya sungmin tidak tau handphonenya sendiri

"hah? Punyaku?" gumam sungmin baru sadar kalau itu handphonenya, dengan penuh sesal dia beralih ke laki-laki yang masih pasang tampang cengo, bingung akan apa yang terjadi

"mianhe.. kukira kau mau diam-diam memfotoku, jadi aku... eh?" sungmin yang sedang meminta maaf langsung pasang tampang heran, dia merasa dia pernah melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam berusaha mengingat

"AH!kau orang yang di toko buku kemarin!" girang sungmin berhasil mengingat

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung

"si perjaka!" lanjut sungmin tersenyum dan menunjuknya tidak sopan yang sukses bikin eunhyuk dan laki-laki itu suram

"YA! Namaku cho kyuhyun!" kesal laki-laki yang ternyata cho kyuhyun itu, dia tidak mau terus-menerus dipanggil perjaka meski itu kenyataannya

"kyuhyun?"

.

.

'jadi namanya kyuhyun.. siapa sangka dia akan sedekat ini denganku. Apa ini yang namanya takdir? Kyuhyun-ah kau pasti senang, kau kupilih dari sekian banyak orang yang menginginkanku!' pikir sungmin tersenyum aneh menatap kyuhyun yang sedang membaca, tidak heran mengingat kyuhyun ini sangat rajin belajar

'tapi aku harus mendekatkan jarakku dengannya' pikir sungmin lagi melihat jarak satu meter yang memisahkan mereka, dia harus apa?

'ah! Aku tau! Aku akan pura-pura lupa bawa buku dan memintanya untuk berbagi denganku' pikir sungmin sumringah akan pemikiran jeniusnya. Tapi apa semudah itu? Sungmin kan orang yang pemalu, maunya bilang A tapi malah bilang B. Hh~

Kyuhyun yang selesai membaca buku mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa ada orang yang berdiri di depan mejanya

"b-berikan bukumu!" perintah sungmin kaku dengan wajah memerah, jujur sungmin ini tidak pernah melakukan hal pendekatan,jadinya malah seperti mengancam bukannya mau akrab

'apa dia mengancamku?' pikir kyuhyun takut, hei semua orang akan takut saat dihadapkan dengan orang yang pasang tampang tidak ramah, bicara terkesan mengancam, dan didukung dengan pose kedua tangan di pinggang

Dan beginilah akhirnya, sungmin mendapat buku kyuhyun tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun di dekatnya karena kyuhyun ternyata lebih memilih menyerahkan bukunya ke sungmin dan membaca bareng dengan teman sebelahnya yang lain. Niatnya mau mendekatkan jarak mereka, eh malah jauhin jarak. Dan sepanjang pelajaran itu sungmin mencak-mencak(?) ga jelas. Hh~

'aku pasti akan mendapatkan dia! Tapi.. aku harus berduaan dengannya' batin sungmin menatap terus kyuhyun yang keringat dingin karena ditatap tajam oleh sungmin

.

.

_Sungmin pov_

Selama jam istirahat, aku terus mengikuti kemana kyuhyun pergi –menguntit kata orang mah- aku terus berusaha mencari cara agar bisa berduaan dengan kyuhyun.

Tak sengaja aku melihat ruang yang akan dilewati kyuhyun. Lab biologi. Setahuku di jam seperti ini lab biologi sedang sepi tidak akan ada yang datang, ditambah lagi pintunya juga terbuka. Yosh! Aku akan mendorongnya ke ruangan itu!

BRUK

"wwaaaa!" teriaknya saat aku mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke lantai yang dingin di dalam lab biologi. "sungmin-ssi" serunya saat sadar aku yang mendorongnya

Dengan cepat dan deg-degn aku menutup pintu. Nah sekarang kami hanya berdua.

Lalu.. bagaimana ini!? aku harus bagaimana!?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan..? buka.. apa aku harus buka baju..

Dengan gugup dan mulai bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya aku membuka tiga kancing atasku dengan muka yang linglung aku berteriak saat membukanya menampilkan bra pink-ku pada kyuhyun yang tercengang akan tindakanku

_Sungmin pov end_

"HHEEEE?" teriak kyuhyun tidak percaya sungmin tiba-tiba membuka bajunya

Sungmin yang sadar akan tindakan bodohnya langsung pergi dari ruangan itu sambil mengkancing bajunya sekaligus merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang tiba-tiba membuka bajunya, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih shock

'huwaaa! Sekarang aku jadi seperti om-om mesum! Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!' rutuk sungmin dalam hati

.

.

**Class 10 B**

_Kyuhyun pov_

"kyuhyun-ah kau beruntung sekali, bisa duduk di sebelah sungmin" seru minho, saat ini dia, changmin, shindong dan aku sedang kumpul bareng di belakang kelas.

"sungmin seperti apa?" tanya changmin penasaran, kalian tidak tau ya? Dia itu fans nomor satu sungmin

"aku tidak tau" gumamku pelan menatap sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil berpangku tangan

Coba ku ingat-ingat lagi apa yang dia lakukan saat pertama kami bertemu

Pertama, dia menyebutku sebagai perjaka

Kedua, dia curiga aku mengambil diam-diam foto dirinya

Ketiga, dia merampas bukuku

Keempat, dia tunjukkan dadanya

Oke, membicarakan hal yang keempat itu membuatku merona malu. Hh~ aku bingung harus bilang dia itu gimana. Apa dia aneh?

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

.

**Esoknya..**

"baiklah, kris akan menjadi perugas disiplin. Selanjutnya kitu butuh dua orang jadi komite perpus. Ada yang mau?" tawar mrs. Haneul selaku wali kelas 10-B, mulai mengatur pembagian tugas untuk para muridnya

"tidak ada yang mau? Aish kalian ini" tanya mrs. Haneul melihat tidak ada yang angkat tangan, "kalau begitu ibu pilih saja" lanjutnya mulai melihat-lihat absensi

"cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin" putus mrs. Haneul

"HAH?/HAH?" kaget kyumin tidak percaya nama mereka yang disebut

'waah aku beruntung' batin sungmin senang, berbanding terbalik dengan kyuhyun yang tidak senang sama sekali

.

.

**perpustakaan**

"uugh. Berat" gumam sungmin saat membawa 10 buku yang akan diletakkan kembali di tempatnya, mengingat mereka sekarang jadi penjaga perpus

"kau tidak apa-apa? Biar aku saja" tawar kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin kesusahan,

Sungmin yang memang tidak kuat menyerahkan tumpukan buku itu ke tangan kyuhyun, dan tanpa sengaja tangan kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan tangan sungmin saat akan mengambil buku-buku itu

"ah" kaget sungmin dan otomatis menatap kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang juga sadar kalau tangannya memegang tangan sungmin ikut menatap sungmin

BRUK AKH!

"omo! Gwenchana?" cemas sungmin karena tak sengaja malah melepas pegangannya di tumpukan buku itu, pasti kakinya sangat sakit

"i-iya" jawab kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja dan dengan terpincang kyuhyun mulai berjalan mengantar buku-buku itu

_Sungmin pov_

terima kasih.. hh~ kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya. Tapi kyuhyun sangat bisa diandalkan

awalnya aku tak suka perpustakaan karena kupikir bau perpus itu apek karena banyaknya buku, tapi ternyata banyak tempat sepinya

aku jadi membayangkan aku dan kyuhyun melakukan 'itu' di bagian perpus yang sepi saat orang-orang sibuk membaca.

Omo! Kenapa aku malah jadi terangsang, dengan sayu aku memandang punggung kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh

.

.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang saat merasa ada nafas yang terengah-engah dan menemukanku berdiri di depan pintu yang tadi aku tutup.

Aku benar-benar butuh sentuhan

"kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyaku terengah-engah karena pemikiran mesumku

"iya.. iya.. ada apa?" tanyanya santai dan menghampiriku

"perutku mules..."

"hah?"

"bisa kau pijat?" tanyaku mengangkat kemejaku ke atas menampilkan perut rataku

"MWO! Kenapa tidak minum obat saja?" balas kyuhyun berusaha menolak

"tadi sudah, tapi percuma" balasku sedikit berbohong. "ayolah.. kumohon"

_Sungmin pov end_

Dengan ragu dan gemetar, kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke perut putih sungmin

"akh!"

"huwaa!" teriak kyuhyun menarik lagi tangannya saat sungmin mengerang

"t-teruskan"

Mendengar permohonan sungmin, dengan wajah merona kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan tangannya dan memijat pelan perut sungmin

'dadaku sesak sekali, tapi kalau aku lari nanti kaya kemarin' pikir sungmin galau

"pijat lebih tinggi lagi.." mohon sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"lebih tinggi? LEBIH TINGGI?" tanya kyuhyun bingung dan langsung memerah total saat mengerti maksud sungmin, apa sungmin menyuruhnya memijat dadanya?! Tapi sepertinya memang iya karena yeoja itu mengangkat kemejanya sampai bra-nya kelihatan

Dengan gemetar dan menutup mata kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya lebih tinggi

"YA! KETINGGIAN" kesal sungmin karena kyuhyun malah memijat kepalanya

Oke, kyuhyun kembali mengulang dengan gemetar dan berasa mau pingsan kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke dada cup B sungmin

'dia sengaja kan? Tapi mungkin dia memang sakit. Kalau gitu, aku bakal jadi orang paling bodoh' batin kyuhyun mulai berdebat saking pusing dan tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi

'ayolah.. jangan lama-lama. Tapi.. tapi' sepertinya ga Cuma kyuhyun yang berdebat dalam hatinya tapi sungmin juga bingung antara membiarkan kyuhyun menyentuhnya atau tidak. Semesum-mesumnya sungmin dia juga seorang perempuan yang akan malu kalau disentuh laki-laki, apalagi dia juga belum tau seperti apa rasanya disentuh secara intim oleh laki-laki dan itu membuatnya takut

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak sungmin akhirnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan takut

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungmin berteriak ikut berteriak

BRAK

"akan kupanggilkan suster saja" seru kyuhyun terbata saat membuka pintu dan berlari ke uks dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berair karena merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah

Di lain sisi, sungmin jatuh lemas. Kali ini dia tidak berhasil lagi, salahkan dia yang terlalu takut dan gugup membuat kyuhyun yang polos pergi dengan mata berlinangan air mata

Sepertinya perjalanan sungmin masih panjang

.

.

**UKS**

"semuanya lepaskan bra kalian" perintah mrs. Haneul, eeh! Bukannya mau berbuat mesum yah.. ini untuk cek kesehatan loh dan di ruangan itu semuanya perempuan ga ada laki-lakinya

"baiklah, selanjutnya lee sungmin" ujar mrs haneul dan disambut positif oleh sungmin

"tinggi 164 cm, berat 43 kg, tinggi duduk 87 cm" seru mrs. Haneul

"waaah! Kau langsing sekali sungmin-ah" puji tao, sungmin punya bentuk tubuh yang ideal

"tinggi duduknya rendah sekali" puji D.O datar

"kalian terlalu memuji" ujar sungmin rendah hati padahal dia sekarang mau terbang

"selanjutnya, lee hyukjae" perintah mrs. Haneul

Eunhyuk yang berjalan menghampiri mrs. Haneul langsung terhenti saat sungmin menatapnya dengan aura gelap nan suram

"dadamu sangat besar, hyukkie. Ukuran F kan?" desis sungmin pelan tapi semua orang tau kalau ia sedang iri karena dadanya kalah besar dari eunhyuk

"YAA~ kenapa kau menyeramkan sekali"

.

.

"ish, kenapa tidak ada yang berubah" gerutu tao. Saat ini Sungmin, eunhyuk, tao, dan D.O. berjalan di sepanjang koridor setelah selesai melaksanakan tes kesehatan mereka dan tanpa sengaja sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang mau lewat juga

Kyuhyun yang sadar kalau sungmin mau lewat langsung gugup, dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin

'aku tak mengerti apa yang sungmin pikirkan. Tapi apa mungkin dia menganggapku...' pikir kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya bingung dan kembali melirik sungmin saat yeoja itu akan berpapasan dengannya

Sungmin yang sadar kyuhyun meliriknya langsung menutup mukanya dengan kartu kesehatannya, niatnya sih supaya kyuhyun melihat betapa sempurnanya dirinya. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun berpikiran lain

'mwo? Bahkan aku tak boleh liat wajahnya?! Apa aku seburuk itu..' pikir kyuhyun sedih dan menatap sungmin dengan aura suram

Sementara itu sungmin yang tidak sadar aura suram kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bangga

'apa dia sudah lihat catatan tubuhku yang sempurna?' pikir sungmin senang. Hh~

.

.

.

"waah gawat... UTS sebentar lagi" seru tao frustasi, bagaimana tidak frustasi, yeoja bertubuh kecil ini tidak terlalu pintar bahkan nilainya itu standar semua tidak ada yang memuaskan

"mau belajar bersama?" tawar D.O yang mengerti betapa tidak pintarnya tao

Di sisi lain..

"kenapa kau tidak belajar bersama dengan kyuhyun saja?" saran eunhyuk, mungkin dengan begitu mereka bisa dekat

"tak ada yang tidak kupahami" seru sungmin sombong

"tapi matematikamu kurang bagus" celetuk eunhyuk sukses melunturkan kesombongan sungmin. "lagipula, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati kyuhyun!" lanjutnya menatap kyuhyun yang asyik membaca majalah fotografi

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan eunhyuk yang selalu benar itu.

"tapi dimana? Kami belum cukup akrab buat main ke rumah masing-masing" tanya sungmin

"kau bisa lakukan di kelas" seru eunhyuk

"di kelas!" jerit sungmin, sepertinya jalan pemikiran dua sahabat ini berbeda. Jika eunhyuk berpikir hanya belajar biasa maka sungmin berpikir kalau mereka akan melakukan sex di kelas

"tidak bisa.. tidak bisa.. mungkin nanti ada orang saat kami melakukannya" girang sungmin ga jelas dengan senyum yang mesum, mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan

Eunhyuk yang sadar kalau temannya itu kembali berpikiran mesum hanya menatapnya malas

"ck! Aku ngomongin belajar bukannya sex" seru eunhyuk gemes

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

"k-kyuhyun-ah" kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan menemukan sungmin sedang berdiri di depannya.

"a-ajarkan aku matematika" seru sungmin gugup tapi itu malah terkesan memaksa

"o-oh. Baiklah.." seru kyuhyun, kyuhyun harus membantu orang kesusahan ani?

.

"aku bingung soal no.4 hal 37" seru sungmin menunjuk soal yang dimaksud, sekarang di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang duluan

"aah.. kau bisa gunakan persamaan ini" seru kyuhyun, memberi tau sungmin solusinya

"oh begitu" gumam sungmin yang akhirnya mengerti bagaimana cara menjawab soal sulit ini.

'ternyata kyuhyun pintar matematika' kagum sungmin dalam hati, lalu mulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan cara yang telah diberitau kyuhyun

'syukurlah suasana di antara kami bisa tenang dan normal' pikir kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melihat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh walah sudah semeja membuat kyuhyun menggeser kursinya mendekati sungmin agar bisa melihat pekerjaan gadis itu

"hey! Kalau yang ini-" sungmin yang menoleh ke kyuhyun untuk minta bantuan langsung membeku karena wajah mereka sangat dekat hanya 5cm, bahkan sungmin lupa apa yang mau dia tanyakan

"HUWAAA!" teriak keduanya kaget saat sadar mereka terlalu dekat dan mulai sedikit menjauh

"ma-maaf" seru kyuhyun gugup pada sungmin yang merona

'omo.. kami hampir ciuman.. tapi tunggu dulu, yang kupikirkan Cuma sex, bukannya wajar ciuman sebelum 'itu'' pikir sungmin logis, tak tau kalau kyuhyun menatapnya bingung karena dia sedari tadi diam

'oh iya! Kalau langsung melakukan seks itu terlalu terburu-buru, aku harus menciumnya dulu' pikir sungmin memutuskan kalau ia harus lebih fokus ke hal-hal yang lebih penting seperti ciuman sebelum hidangan utama.

Akhirnya belajar bersama itu gagal karena pikiran sungmin sedang penuh dengan kata ciuman

.

.

**Lee's house**

_Sungmin pov_

"Dimana ciuman pertamamu? Di kamar, taman sekolah, hotel, di jalan. Biasanya pasangan akan melakukannya di kamar" seruku saat membaca majalah yang tadi kubeli di toko buku. Kali ini aku harus tau bagaimana caranya ciuman

Di kamar yah... aku jadi memikirkan aku dan kyuhyun berduaan di kamat dengan suasana yang romantis, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya... eh tunggu dulu! Di rumahku ada kibum adikku yang sangat kepo apalagi aku juga jarang bawa cowok ke rumah, dia pasti akan tiba-tiba masuk kamar saat suasana sedang sangat mendukung itu

Hh~ tidak bisa di rumahku

Pasti di rumah kyuhyun, tapi... aku belum dekat dengannya

Tanpa sadar aku melirik ke luar jendela yang sedang turun hujan mengingat sekarang memasuki musim hujan

"AH! AKU TAU!" jeritku berhasil menemukan ide berkat rintikan hujan

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

**Seoul high school**

Kyuhyun menutup payungnya setelah sampai di gedung sekolah, hari ini hujan cukup deras dari subuh dan mau tak mau semua siswa dan siswi disana harus ke sekolah menggunakan payung

Kyuhyun meletakkan payung di tempat yang telah disediakan sekolah kemudian berjalan menuju rak sepatunya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolah

Sungmin yang sudah datang dari tadi pagi, mengeluarkan smirk-nya saat tahu kyuhyun sudah datang dengan membawa payung. Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap setelah kyuhyun pergi menuju kelas, sungmin mengambil payung hitam yang kyuhyun pakai tadi dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat.

Dia sebenarnya tidak mau begini, tapi ini harus dilakukan supaya sungmin bisa main ke rumah kyuhyun

.

.

**Pulangnya**

"hei payungku kemana?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada tempat biasanya ia meletakkan payung. Payung hitamnya tidak ada di tempat, siapa yang mencurinya? Jika ada pencuri kenapa harus payungnya kan masih ada yang lebih bagus dari payungnya

Hh~ sekarang kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, diluar masih hujan deras ditambah payungnya hilang, bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

"kau lupa bawa payung?" kyuhyun yang lagi kebingungan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata sungmin sedang membuka payung pink-nya

"dasar kau ini, ayo aku antar pulang" tawar sungmin ke kyuhyun yang pasti menerima tawaran sungmin jika ia tidak mau terperangkap di sekolah sampai malam tiba

.

.

"mmh.. aku saja yang bawa" seru kyuhyun tidak enak, dia sudah menyusahkan sungmin yang mau berbagi payung dengannya sampai ke rumah lagipula dia juga seorang laki-laki, mana bisa dia membiarkan perempuan yang membawa payung. Seandainya kau tahu cho kalau sungmin yang menyembunyikan payungmu, kau pasti tidak perlu merasa tidak enak..

Sungmin menyerahkan payungnya untuk dibawa kyuhyun, karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda kyuhyun juga jadi harus sedikit membungkuk makanya sungmin membiarkan kyuhyun membawanya

"berkatmu aku bisa mengerjakan UTS matematika" ujar sungmin membuka pembicaraan

"b-benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur apa yang ia ajarkan berguna

Sungmin mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum manis

'waah.. dia lucu sekali' kagum kyuhyun dalam hati lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya

PUK

'aduh.. ish dia ini kenapa?' protes sungmin dalam hati karena gagang payungnya terus membentur kepalanya, sungmin berniat mengeluarkan protesnya ke kyuhyun tapi urung dilakukan saat melihat bahu kyuhyun yang basah karena hujan

sungmin melihat dirinya sendiri yang tidak basah karena hujan lalu menatap kyuhyun, ia menyimpulkan kalau kyuhyun memberikan bagian payungnya ke sungmin agar yeoja itu tidak basah walau dia yang harus basah

sungmin tersenyum tipis akan perlakuan manis kyuhyun ke dirinya, diam-diam sungmin mengarahkan payungnya ke arah kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak terlalu basah.

Dan begitulah posisi mereka sampai mereka tiba di rumah kyuhyun

.

.

**Cho's house**

"maaf yah kau jadi harus mengantarku pulang" seru kyuhyun saat tiba di rumahnya

"tidak masalah" jawab sungmin tersenyum manis. 'karena aku yang menyembunyikan payungmu' lanjutnya dalam hati

'sekarang dia tinggal mengajakku masuk. Lalu saat kami di kamarnya, kami akan... kissu kissu' pikir mesum sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap heran sungmin yang tersenyum aneh, apa dia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya? Begitulah pikir kyuhyun

'cepat ajak aku masuk' pikir sungmin geregetan karena kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

'apa aku harus mengajaknya masuk' pikir kyuhyun bimbang

CKLEK

"kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja yang hanya memakai hot pants dan kaos tanpa lengan yang menampilkan tubuh seksinya

"ahra noona, kau bolos kuliah lagi ya?" seru kyuhyun tidak percaya jam segini kakak perempuannya sudah di rumah

'noona!? Dia punya kakak yang cantik? Jadi kyuhyun sudah biasa dengan wanita cantik' batin sungmin kaget mengetahui yeoja berambut sebahu yang seksi itu kakaknya kyuhyun yang tergolong biasa saja

"waaah! Kau bawa perempuan!" seru ahra heboh, jarang-jarang si kyuhyun yang maniak game dan baca buku ini bawa perempuan ke rumah. "kau populer juga yah!" lanjutnya memeluk kyuhyun saking senangnya, dia sempat berpikir kyuhyun itu homo

"ya! Lepaskan aku!" protes kyuhyun karena dipeluk erat oleh kakaknya mengabaikan sungmin yang shock

'dia bahkan sudah biasa disentuh wanita cantik' batin sungmin frustasi, dia pikir akan mudah menggoda kyuhyun yang perjaka ini karena tidak terbiasa dengan wanita cantik tapi sepertinya pemikiran sungmin salah karena ternyata kyuhyun setiap hari bersama wanita cantik meskipun itu kakaknya sendiri

.

.

"namaku cho ahra, dan aku mahasiswi semester tiga" ujar ahra memperkenalkan diri ke sungmin yang duduk tenang di ruang keluarga dengan kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sungmin bisa masuk ke rumah kyuhyun juga karena paksaan ahra.

"waah.. aku kaget sekali, siapa sangka kyuhyun akan membawa perempuan ke rumah" seru ahra senang meletakkan cangkir teh di meja untuk sungmin

"apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya ahra kepo

"ck! Noona jangan begini" protes kyuhyun tidak suka

"ehem! Kyuhyun-ah, dimana kamarmu?" tanya sungmin bersikap imut, tujuannya itu ke kamar kyuhyun bukannya duduk di ruang keluarga

"HAH! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku akan membersihkan kamarku" panik kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya

"jangan lupa majalah porno-nya" teriak ahra tidak sopan yang sukses membuat kyuhyun malu. "omo.. harusnya aku tidak bilang yah" lanjutnya tersenyum tidak enak ke sungmin

"tidak apa-apa, kurasa wajar jika punya majalah porno" jawab sungmin karena dia juga menyimpan majalah porno di kamarnya

"dia itu penakut dan itu membuat dia sering dijahilin sejak kecil jadi aku yang melindunginya. Tapi dia anak baik kok, makanya aku selalu berharap dia bisa menemukan perempuan yang sangat mencintainya" curhat ahra panjang lebar dan tersenyum tipis

'maaf yah.. tujuanku bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin melakukan seks dengannya' batin sungmin tidak enak

"dia memang baik" seru sungmin tersenyum tipis saat mengingat perhatian kyuhyun padanya dengan memberikan bagian payungnya agar dia tidak basah

Ahra tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sungmin, setelah itu mereka tidak terlibat obrolan apa-apa lagi. ahra hanya diam memikirkan cara agar kyuhyun bisa berduaan dengan sungmin. setelah cukup lama berpikir, ahra akhirnya menemukan ide dan mengeluarkan handphonenya

_Klik_

"yoboseyo eomma? Eomma dimana?"

"_..."_

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di dekat stasiun?"

"_..."_

"kyuhyun bilang dia tidak mau"

"_..."_

_Klik_

Sungmin menatap ahra penuh tanya, apa maksudnya ucapan ahra tadi? Perasaan kyuhyun tidak bilang apa-apa

"nah, kami akan keluar selama dua jam. Aku titip adikku yah" seru ahra mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah menyampaikan maksud tertentu kemudian pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang mencerna perkataan ahra

.

.

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu! Eh.. mana noona?" tanya kyuhyun dengan kaos dan training, sepertinya ia sudah mengganti baju sekolahnya. Ia menatap penuh tanya ke sungmin yang terus menatapnya terus saat ia datang

'berduaan dengan kyuhyun selama dua jam?' pikir sungmin tersenyum mesum setelah berhasil mencerna maksud ahra yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk berduaan

.

.

**Kyuhyun's bedroom**

Kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya duduk berdampingan di kamar kyuhyun, mereka bingung harus bicara apa akhirnya hanya terdiam dan menciptakan suasana canggung. Kyuhyun merutuki perbuatan ahra yang seenaknya meninggalkannya berduaan dengan sungmin, kalau ada setan lewat gimana

'dua jam sama saja dengan waktu yang dihabiskan untuk bercinta di hotel.. aku tinggal menciumnya, tapi..' pikir sungmin melirik ragu kyuhyun yang hanya diam tapi dia tahu kyuhyun sedang gugup

'masa iya ahra eonni setuju kalau kyuhyun melakukan seks' pikir sungmin tidak yakin, tapi untuk apa ahra meninggalkan mereka berduaan selama dua jam selain itu?

"kau haus tidak? Akan kuambilkan minum" seru kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di kamarnya dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi untuk membuat minum

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, tidak ia sangka akan sekaku ini. dia harus melakukan misinya –berciuman dengan kyuhyun-

"kau mau teh manis atau kopi?" tanya kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya

"mmh.. teh saja" jawab sungmin setelah berhasil menetralkan rasa kagetnya karena kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk

Setelah mendapat pesanan dari sungmin, kyuhyun kembali ke lantai bawah –dapur- untuk membuat pesanan sungmin

"hh~ bagaimana ini" gumam sungmin bingung harus apa, dia memang sudah berhasil masuk ke kamar kyuhyun tapi dia tidak tau harus apa selanjutnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan menelpon eunhyuk

_Tut tut tut_

_Klik_

"hyukkie!"

"_kenapa? Aku lagi di kasir nih"_

"kau belanja? Dimana?"

"_apotik"_

"ah~ kau beli apa?"

"_tidak penting aku beli apa! Sudah yah!"_

_Klik_

"apa-apaan itu? Apa dia beli sesuatu yang tidak boleh kuketahui?" gerutu sungmin kesal karena eunhyuk memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak, dia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan bagaimana berciuman dengan kyuhyun

'aku tau.. jangan-jangan.. dia beli salep pembesar payudara makanya payudaranya bisa sebesar itu' duga sungmin sok tahu, padahal eunhyuk hanya beli obat penurun panas untuk adiknya

"eh.. kalau di apotik.. bukannya mereka menjual kondom?" gumam sungmin. kemudian dia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu

'OMO! Aku lupa bawa kondom!' pikir sungmin panik dan frustasi, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan seks dengan kyuhyun tanpa kondom!

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" seru kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan dua gelas teh di nampan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat sungmin yang diam tak bergerak seperti kehilangan nyawanya

"mm.. sungmin-ah?" panggil kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya. "sungmin-ah!" panggil kyuhyun lagi lebih keras

Sungmin tersadar dari rasa shocknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kyuhyun di sampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya heran

'tidak tidak tidak. Aku Cuma harus menciumnya, bukannya itu rencanaku datang ke rumahnya. Aku harus atur suasananya' pikir sungmin berusaha fokus ke tujuan awal

"kyuhyun-ah, aku mau lihat album fotomu!" seru sungmin tersenyum lucu

"hah?" kaget kyuhyun tapi dia tetap mengambil album fotonya dan menyerahkan ke sungmin

Sungmin membuka album foto kyuhyun satu persatu dari saat dia TK sampai sekarang, kemudian dia akan memuji kyuhyun karena perubahannya.

"waah kau sangat imut saat kau masih kecil" puji sungmin berusaha membuat suasana yang gembira, dia kembali membalik halaman dan melihat seperti apa kyuhyun waktu TK, SD, SMP

Senyum sungmin yang lebar segera berganti ke datar saat melihat tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dari wajah kyuhyun sejak dia bayi. Apa yang mau dia puji kalau wajah kyuhyun begitu begitu saja. Sepertinya rencananya memuji foto gagal, tapi sungmin tidak kehilangan akal

Karena kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, sungmin bersender ke bahu kyuhyun yang kaget karena sungmin tiba-tiba menyender padanya, tak taukah kau kyuhyun, sungmin juga sedang menahan malu karena tingkah agresifnya

Posisi sungmin yang menyender ke kyuhyun membuat kerah bajunya yang tidak dikancing satu di atasnya itu memperlihatkan belahan dadanya apabila kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang menyender padanya

Dan memang benar, kyuhyun melihat belahan dada sungmin, seketika kyuhyun jadi ingat kejadian di lab biologi saat sungmin menunjukkan dadanya. rona merah mulai terlihat di pipi laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu

'apa aku boleh melakukannya' pikir kyuhyun ragu dan deg-degn, sepertinya ada yang mulai keras di bagian bawah kyuhyun

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak sungmin dan mengarahkan yeoja itu untuk menghadap padanya

Mereka hanya terdiam di posisi itu, bingung harus melakukan apa. Maklum sama-sama tidak berpengalaman

'akhirnya..' pikir sungmin malu, sungmin memang mengharapkan ini tapi dia juga malu. Sungmin hanya terus menunduk dan tanpa sadar malah melihat ke arah celana kyuhyun

"eh" sungmin kaget saat melihat celana kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya ke arah kemaluan kyuhyun mulai menonjol dan semakin membesar.

"KYAAAA! APA ITU!" teriak sungmin takut lalu mendorong kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Wajar bukan kalau sungmin takut, dia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana kepunyaan laki-laki mulai terbangun dan mengembung dari luar

Masih berteriak sungmin berlari keluar dari rumah kyuhyun, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kesakitan dan dalam kondisi menegang

.

.

**Lee's house**

Sungmin meringkuk gemetaran di kasurnya setelah sampai di rumahnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya

"huwwaaa... aku takut.." tangis sungmin ketakutan, sepertinya sungmin akan sulit untuk segera menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Sepertinya kita Cuma bisa berharap sungmin tidak trouma. -,-

.

.

t.b.c or end?

.

.

annyeong! Chapter 2 datang!

Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? :)

Author lagi kena virus 'M' (males) nih gara-gara hujan yang bikin author lebih milih tempat tidur daripada buka laptop, jadi maaf yah kalau misalnya di chap ini jadi kurang menarik.. author akan lebih berusaha lagi. semoga kalian suka ne.. ;)

**Special big thanks :**

**Seungyo, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, .1, Elf hana sujuCouple, riesty137, whey.K, Dhea, Guest, minnieGalz, PaboGirl, TifyTiffanyLee, 143 is 137, KikyWP16, wereyeolves, , minnalee1, dhinarizki, Cho Jisun, farla 23, .7, Ciachnuyoo, fariny, Pusycat3, aningeko81, ChoiJoy137, Manaka Chan, gweboon, prfvckgyu, Lilin Sarang Kyumin**

Last words, review pleasee... :)


	3. Chapter 3 : KONDOM?

_Sungmin meringkuk gemetaran di kasurnya setelah sampai di rumahnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya_

"_huwwaaa... aku takut.." tangis sungmin ketakutan, sepertinya sungmin akan sulit untuk segera menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Sepertinya kita Cuma bisa berharap sungmin tidak trouma. -,-_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 3 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 3**

**Seoul high school, 10-B**

"ini salahmu!" omel eunhyuk setelah sungmin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin

"tapi.. tapi.."

"hh~ gimana kau bisa melakukannya kalau kau takut" seru eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah, kenapa juga dia bisa punya teman yang mesum tapi penakut kalau mau berhubungan seks.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunduk sedih, dia tidak menyalahkan perkataan eunhyuk. Ini memang salahnya, seandainya dia tidak takut dia pasti sudah tidak virgin lagi sekarang dan dia bisa bebas melakukan seks dengan orang lain, yaah sungmin itu tipe perempuan liar(?)

Sungmin beralih memandang kyuhyun yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya kyuhyun juga sadar kalau ia sedang ditatap sungmin dan balik menatap sungmin, tapi tidak lama karena kyuhyun kembali memalingkan mukanya

'kemarin dia tiba-tiba pulang.. dia pasti takut kalau ada aku' pikir kyuhyun menyimpulkan, entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa sedih

"hhh~" eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas panjang melihat kyuhyun yang menghindar dari tatapan sungmin. ini akan sulit

"hyukkie~" eunhyuk beralih ke sungmin yang sedang memasang wajah melas

"bantuin aku.." rengek sungmin dengan wajah menyedihkan dan eunhyuk hanya bisa terus menghela nafas lelah lagi

'dia payah sekali' pikir eunhyuk kasihan

.

.

"kolam renang?" tanya kyuhyun lagi ke eunhyuk. Dia yang sedang membeli minuman kaleng langsung terhenti saat perempuan murah senyum itu menawarkannya pergi ke kolam renang

"iya, namjachinguku juga ikut. Kita berempat bisa bermain bersama" seru eunhyuk akrab, dia memang tidak dekat dengan kyuhyun tapi eunhyuk adalah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang, bisa dibilang eunhyuk itu SKSD.

Dimana sungmin yang selalu bersama eunhyuk? Dia sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggung eunhyuk, masih ragu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kyuhyun

"ayolah ikut saja" mohon eunhyuk melihat kyuhyun yang masih ragu. "ikut yah?" lanjut eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit yang tentu saja itu dilihat oleh sungmin yang marah karena eunhyuk genit ke kyuhyun

"a-ah.. bagaimana yah.." ragu kyuhyun dengan rona merah, tentu saja kyuhyun merona jika digoda oleh si montok nan seksi eunhyuk apalagi dada eunhyuk yang sepertinya mau keluar dari kemejanya saking besarnya

Sungmin yang tidak tahan melihat kyuhyun yang tergoda langsung mendorong eunhyuk kesal menjauhi kyuhyun, dia beralih menatap marah kyuhyun

"a-aku ga mau..." seru kyuhyun takut dan berkeringat dingin melihat sungmin di depannya dengan aura hitam seperti akan memakannya

"hee? Kau tidak mau?" tanya sungmin mulai bersiap menangis. Hh~ tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba menangis, sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat wajah sungmin yang bersedih terlebih karena dia, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut. Mungkin dengan begini dia dan sungmin tidak canggung lagi

"baiklah aku ikut" jawab kyuhyun dan ia tersenyum melihat sungmin yang tersenyum senang karena keputusannya

"benarkah? Baguslah.. nanti akan kuberitahu ketemuannya dimana" ujar eunhyuk senang, akhirnya rencananya agar hubungan kyumin tidak canggung lagi bisa dilaksanakan

.

.

"makasih ya hyukkie" seru sungmin senang saat mereka sedang makan di kantin. Sahabatnya itu memang bisa diandalkan.

"oh iya, bukannya kau tidak punya namjachingu, kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sudah punya?" tanya sungmin, sejak kapan sahabatnya yang manisnya setelah sungmin itu punya namjachingu

"aku belum ceita yah?' gugup eunhyuk

"bagaimana saat kau melakukan first seks-mu dengannya? sakit nggak? Apa lampunya dimatiin? Apa kalian mandi bersama? Berapa kali melakukannya dalam seminggu?" cecar sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu dan terselip senyum mesum di wajahnya yang mulai merona akibar pertanyaannya sendiri. benar-benar tidak sopan

"ini sebabnya aku tidak memberitahunya" gumam eunhyuk sangat pelan menatap jengah dan malu pada sungmin yang masih terus bertanya seputar masalah seks

"eunhyukkie.. kasih tau!"

.

.

**Lee's house**

"dengan memakai ini, kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi milikku" ujar Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihat bikini pink yang ia punya. "lebih baik aku mencobanya"

Beberapa saat kemudian~

Sungmin berdiri di hadapan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya, dia tersenyum puas akan penampilan dirinya yang sempurna didukung oleh bikini pink seksi yang semakin membuatnya sempurna

Dengan memakai bikini mungkin dia juga punya kesempatan untuk lebih intim dengan kyuhyun. tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sungmin, perempuan manis itu menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut bikini itu dengan seksama

Oke, sekarang sungmin tau apa masalahnya. Masalahnya terletak pada dadanya! Dadanya itu ukuran B! Dan itu tidak mendukung dirinya menjadi lebih seksi! Hh~ seandainya dia punya dada sebesar eunhyuk, mungkin dia akan tambah seksi. Tapi, itu tidak jadi masalah untuk kyuhyun, iya.. kan?

.

.

**Cho's house**

"hmm.. kolam renang yah? Aku penasaran baju seperti apa yang sungmin pakai" gumam kyuhyun melamun di ruang makan, memikirkan esok dimana ia akan berenang dengan sungmin

"tapi, lebih bagus tidak memakai apa-apa" lanjut kyuhyun mulai berpikiran mesum. Hei... kyuhyun adalah lelaki sehat, wajar kan dia berpikiran seperti itu, karena itu adalah dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam

Bukan berarti kyuhyun akan menyukai semua perempuan telanjang yah, dia hanya ingin melihat sungmin tanpa busana dan dia tidak mau melihat perempuan lain tanpa busana meski itu perempuan model majalah dewasa yang sering dilihat temannya, changmin

.

.

**Swimming pool**

Semua orang memandang penuh kagum dan terpesona bahkan sampai ada yang kepeleset hanya karena melihat sungmin yang memakai bikini pink sedang melewati mereka.

'tubuhku benar-benar bisa mengalihkan pikiran semua laki-laki, hohoho kyuhyun-ah berlututlah pada pesonaku' pikir sungmin narsis tapi itu memang benar adanya

Kyuhyun terpaku dan terpesona melihat sungmin yang memakai bikini dan berjalan seksi ke arahnya. Bikini sungmin yang terbalut sempurna memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya, dadanya yang tidak menutup penuh dadanya sukses membuat little cho terbangun!

Kyuhyun menekan selangkangannya berusaha agar juniornya tidak menegang bahkan ini hanya melihat pakaian seksi sungmin gimana kalau telanjang, kyuhyun hanya tidak mau sungmin kembali takut dan kabur melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya ini akan sulit untuk kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

Sungmin yang sedang heran melihat kyuhyun bertingkah aneh menoleh ke arah eunhyuk yang memanggilnya, tapi ekspresi sungmin langsung masam melihat dada eunhyuk yang SANGAT besar, bahkan bikini biru-nya seolah tidak bisa menampung saking besarnya

"apa? Fhyuk!" sindir sungmin dengan menambah kata F yang menunjukkan ukuran dada lee hyukjae

"cukup hyukkie!" protes eunhyuk, dia tau sungmin tidak suka ada yang menyainginya. Sungmin itu sempurna Cuma satu yang membuat perempuan sempurna itu kesal yaitu dadanya yang ukuran B dan paling kesal kalau ada yang lebih besar darinya. Hh~ eunhyuk juga tidak bisa apa-apa kan dengan dada besarnya? Ini takdir

"oh iya, jangan lakukan hal mesum hari ini karena namjachinguku ada disini" peringat eunhyuk, dia hanya tidak mau sungmin dipandang aneh oleh pacar pertamanya itu

"iya.. iya.."

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa seorang laki-laki yang menghampiri hyukmin dengan memakai celana renang yang menunjukkan betapa sixpack badannya itu

"salam kenal, aku lee donghae" lanjut donghae memperkenalkan diri ke sungmin

"dia sekolah di shappire high school tingkat akhir, aku kenal dia dari teman kerjaku. Hae-ah ini lee sungmin" jelas eunhyuk mulai memperkenalkan sahabatnya ke donghae

"annyeong" sapa sungmin ramah dan riang

"dan dia cho kyuhyun" lanjut eunhyuk menunjuk kyuhyun yang datang menghampiri mereka, sepertinya kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengatasi masalah penegangan(?) tadi

"annyeong, aku kyuhyun" sapa kyuhyun sopan dan membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat

"salam kenal, hyukkie banyak cerita tentangmu" ujar donghae ke sungmin

"benarkah?" kaget sungmin

Sementara itu eunhyuk yang di samping donghae hanya bisa menatap sungmin dan donghae dengan cemas

'bagaimana kalau sungmin malah menyukai donghae? Tapi.. mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan' pikirnya cemas

"oh iya, kyuhyun-ssi kau pengurus perpus kan?" tanya donghae beralih ke kyuhyun

"i-iya" jawab kyuhyun kaku

"jadi kau suka buku? Aku suka yang klasik"

"aku juga! Lebih bagus dari yang terkenal.." seru kyuhyun senang ternyata laki-laki di hadapannya ternyata menyukai jenis buku yang sama dengannya

"begitukah? Aku tahu ini sangat klise, terutama seperti sastra rusia, seperti karya Dostoyevsky dan Tolstoy. Saat aku di klub sastra..."

'waah, dia pintar sekali' pikir kyuhyun menatap kagum donghae yang masih terus mengoceh tentang klub sastra dan hal-hal tentang sastra klasik

'MWO? Kenapa malah kyuhyun yang tertarik dengan donghae?' batin eunhyuk shock melihat tatapan berbinar kyuhyun ke donghae, sepertinya yang harus eunhyuk khawatirkan itu bukan sungmin tapi KYUHYUN!

Di sisi lain, sungmin yang juga terabaikan menatap perhitungan ke donghae yang masih terus mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak sungmin mengerti

'wajahnya keren juga, tapi mungkin dia sangat mencintai hyukkie. Aish aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya hubungan seks itu! Aku mau tanya tapi aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal mesum!' pikir sungmin mulai frustasi sendiri

Eunhyuk yang merasa terabaikan segera mengajak donghae bermain air bersama, tentu saja donghae mengiyakan permintaan eunhyuk yang notabene wanita yang sangat ia cintai

Pasangan kekasih itu terus bercanda dan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan umum, meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan iri

"hyukkie kasmaran sekali" pendapat sungmin melihat betapa bahagianya eunhyuk. Sungmin sangat bahagia melihat eunhyuk bahagia

"mereka sangat cocok" seru kyuhyun ikut berpendapat.

'tapi, dibandingkan dengan kami... aku dan sungmin tidak akrab sama sekali, sepertinya aku merasa dia tenang sekali hari ini' pikir kyuhyun sedikit heran, biasanya sungmin akan menempel padanya dan kyuhyun akan mulai terangsang akan tindakan sungmin yang kelewat WOW itu

.

.

**Ladies toilet**

"apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bukan melakukan hal mesum!" seru sungmin frustasi ke eunhyuk, dia ingin mendekati kyuhyun dengan keseksiannya dan mulai saling meraba-raba, tapi eunhyuk melarangnya dan dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa!

"kenapa kau tidak berenang!" gemes eunhyuk, dia ditarik ke toilet tiba-tiba hanya untuk mendengar protesan sungmin yang tidak masuk akal membuat waktu mesranya dengan donghae jadi berkurang

"oh iya! Kau benar!"

.

.

"kyuhyun-ah! Ayo kita berenang!" ajak sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir kolam renang langsung menyambut uluran tangan sungmin dengan gugup akibat dari senyuman manis sungmin

Sungmin tertegun dan menatap penuh arti pada tangan kanannya yang sedang berpegangan dengan tangan kyuhyun

'dari sekian banyak yang terjadi, ini pertama kalinya kami pegangan tangan' pikir sungmin dan mulai tersenyum senang, karena itulah sungmin segera menarik kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat wahana air di kolam renang ini

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum lebar sungmin, ikut tersenyum senang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa yang jelas dia sangat bahagia melihat sungmin bahagia, dia bersyukur bisa ikut ke kolam renang selain bisa melihat sungmin memakai pakaian renang dia juga bisa melihat tawa lepas sungmin

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap horror wahana yang ia naiki bersama sungmin, sepertinya karena terlalu senang menatap sungmin yang tertawa seperti anak kecil, kyuhyun tidak menyadari dia dibawa ke wahana yang seperti perosotan berputar ini

"jangan bilang kita akan mencoba wahana ini?" tanya kyuhyun horror, kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup melihat ke bawah karena tingginya yang sangat itu.

"tentu saja1" jawab sungmin senang lalu menarik kyuhyun untuk bersiap-siap meluncur. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau kyuhyun itu sangat takut ketinggian, lihat saja wajah pemuda cho itu, sudah pucat pasi tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak, dia hanya tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan sungmin

"KYAAAA!" teriak kyuhyun keras, saking takutnya kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan mulai memeluk sungmin dengan erat selama meluncur karena ia ada di posisi di belakang sungmin

Sungmin yang dipeluk oleh kyuhyun tentu saja sangat senang meski ia sempat kaget, tapi sungmin berpikir kalau kyuhyun mulai inisiatif untuk lebih intim ke sungmin padahal kyuhyun sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Sayang sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah setengah hidup itu

BYYUUR! PUAH!

Kyuhyun terbatuk kecil saat merasa ada air kolam yang sedikit masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"kyuhyun-ah! Hari ini kita naik perosotan terus saja!" putus sungmin mulai menarik kyuhyun untuk kembali naik ke atas

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan seenaknya sungmin. sepertinya karena senang dipeluk, sungmin tidak menyadari kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi karena takut dan terus berteriak.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menaiki wahana ekstrim –menurut kyuhyun- itu. Yang jelas kyuhyun hanya berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

Sungmin yang kembali naik perosotan yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kalinya saking banyaknya jadi semakin senang saat melihat eunhyuk juga ada disana bersama donghae

"ah! HYUKKIE!" teriak sungmin senang dan berlari menghampiri eunhyuk meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sudah seperti zombie di belakangnya

"eh.. kyuhyun-ssi kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan" tanya donghae saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja

"i-iya" lirih kyuhyun, entah maksudnya iya karena baik-baik saja atau iya karena tidak enak badan, donghae tidak mengerti. tapi akhirnya donghae memutuskan kyuhyun baik-baik saja

"ayo hae!" tarik eunhyuk saat giliran mereka sudah tiba.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing dan mualnya akibat sungmin yang terus-menerus mengajaknya ke tempat tinggi akhirnya jatuh lemas

"eh.. KYUHYUN-AH?"

.

.

**Restourant**

"hah? Tadi kau memelukku karena takut naik perosotan?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya setelah kyuhyun tersadar dan kondisinya sudah membaik setelah makan sedikit

"i-iya.. aku takut ketinggian.." jawab kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu sebagai laki-laki harusnya dia tidak boleh takut ketinggian

'jadi aku salah paham kalau kyuhyun yang akan mencumbuku duluan' pikir sungmin sedih. Memang dasarnya sungmin yang terlalu kepedean dan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun tadi

"menyedihkan" gumam sungmin pelan tapi terdengar sadis di telinga kyuhyun bahkan perempuan yang sudah tidak memakai bikini itu memalingkan wajahnya

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungmin berkata seperti itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"semua pasti punya rasa takut" jelas donghae bijak, berusaha suasananya kembali ceria. "eh.. kenapa banyak sekali orang yah?" heran donghae karena biasanya di daerah restoran ini jarang ada yang berlalu lalang tapi sekarang banya orang lewat dan sepertinya menuju ke arah yang sama, kalau tidak salah menuju arah sungai han karena mereka tidak jauh dari sungai han

"oh iya! Kudengar ada acara kembang api di dekat sungai han sekitar jam setengah delapan malam" sahut eunhyuk yang baru ingat langsung memberitahu donghae, kyuhyun dan sungmin. "bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajak eunhyuk lagipula sekarang juga sudah sore sekalian saja melihat kembang api

.

.

**Sungai han**

Mereka berempat sudah tiba di sungai han. Banyak sekali orang disini yaah wajar karena mereka semua ingin melihat kembang api, apalagi lebih banya didominasi oleh orang pacaran.

Karena terlalu banyak orang, tak jarang mereka sering tak sengaja ditubruk dan karena itulah eunhyuk mulai hilang keseimbangannya dan bersiap akan mencium tanah sebelum donghae menolongnya

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya donghae cemas masih memeluk eunhyuk

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan itu membuat donghae ikut tersenyum

"aku akan menjagamu supaya tidak terjatuh. Disini terlalu banyak orang" ujar donghae mulai memeluk eunhyuk dari samping dan berjaga-jaga agar kekasih hatinya itu tidak terjatuh atau terluka

kyuhyun yang juga ingin menjaga sungmin supaya tidak terjatuh merasa segan karena sepertinya mood sungmin sedang buruk. Lihat saja mukanya yang terus ditekuk dari saat mereka keluar restoran

"aku mau ke toilet dulu" seru sungmin datar dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya penuh arti

"apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini kesempatan agar kalian kembali dekat" kesal eunhyuk karena kyuhyun malah tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama sungmin, ngobrol saja tidak

"iya.. tapi.." gumam kyuhyun cukup pelan, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana apalagi sekarang sungmin jadi terlihat semakin menjauh sejak kejadian di perosotan itu

"lebih baik kau menghampirinya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa takutnya dia semakin tidak terima. Kau hanya perlu memeluknya erat-erat" saran donghae

.

.

DUAR!

"waah bagus sekali" jerit anak-anak senang saat acara kembang api dimulai

Tapi sepertinya suasana senang dan bahagia itu tidak terjadi pada sungmin. yeoja itu hanya diam di tempat dengan wajah murung. Dia tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet, untuk sedikit menjauh dari kyuhyun

'harusnya dia bilang saja dan pakai ban. Tidak perlu sampai membuatku berharap kan' pikir sungmin antara kesal dan sedih

"sungmin-ah"

GREP!

Sungmin membeku saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, sepertinya dia habis berlari karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah, apa dia berlari karena mencariku? Begitulah yang dipikirkan sungmin

"aku sudah tidak takut lagi sekarang!" seru kyuhyun masih terus memeluk erat sungmin dari belakang. 'aish apa yang sedang aku katakan sih!' pikir kyuhyun merasa ucapannya tadi terdengar bodoh

Mungkin bagi kyuhyun terdengar bodoh tapi itu membuat sungmin tersenyum manis, kyuhyun memeluknya dan itu bukan karena takut tapi karena keinginan kyuhyun sendiri, itu sudah cukup membuat sungmin bahagia

"aku tahu.." gumam sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap ribuan kembang api dilangit yang seolah melambangkan hatinya yang meledak-ledak saking senangnya

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin kembali tersenyum membuat ia ikut tersenyum juga. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sungmin, ikut menikmati kembang api bersama perempuan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya

.

.

.

**McDonnald**

"hahahaha.. begitulah kejadiannya hyukkie" seru sungmin senang dan tersenyum gaje setelah menceritakan saat kyuhyun memeluknya di tengah kerumunan orang

"itu bagus.. kalian kasmaran sekali" seru eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda sungmin

"YAK! Aku bukannya suka sama dia, aku Cuma memperalat dia untuk keperawananku!" bantah sungmin tapi sangat berlawanan dengan ekspresi muka sungmin yang sudah memerah malu. Sepertinya pikiran dan hati sungmin masih belum sinkron

"iya.. iya" jawab eunhyuk mengalah tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, biarlah sungmin menyadarinya sendiri

"tapi.. dengan begini, aku selangkah lebih dekat untuk pengalaman seks pertamaku" gumam sungmin mulai tersenyum mesum

"iya... iya" jawab eunhyuk malas mulai meminum cola yang ia pesan

"oh iya! Aku mau beli itu.."

"kau mau beli apa?"

Sungmin mendekat ke eunhyuk untuk membisikkan apa yang mau ia beli, eunhyuk yang tahu gelagat sungmin yang ingin berbisik di telinganya ikut mendekat ke sungmin tapi masih setia meminum cola-nya

"aku mau beli kondom" bisik sungmin tersenyum lebar

BRUSSHH!

"PERAWAN TAK BOLEH BELI BARANG BEGITUAN!" teriak eunhyuk dengan rona malu, eunhyuk bahkan menyemburkan air yang belum ia telan saking kagetnya akan perkataan sungmin, bisa-bisanya sungmin mau membeli kondom, itu seharusnya dikerjakan oleh laki-laki bukan perempuan

.

.

**Apotek**

Sungmin mengambil salah satu pack kondom di hadapannya bersama eunhyuk yang melirik ke kanan kiri dengan gelisah, sebenarnya eunhyuk tidak mau masuk tapi sungmin memasang tampang aegyo dan bilang kalau dia bukan sahabat yang baik karena tidak mau menemani sungmin akhirnya mau tidak mau dia ikut masuk

"waah.. semua jenis kondom ada, bahkan ini beraroma" kagum sungmin menatap jejeran kondom di depannya.

"cepatlah minnie.. nanti kyuhyun mengira kau pelacur kalau ketahuan beli kondom" bisik eunhyuk hati-hati

"justru aku mau dia mikir begitu!" seru sungmin yang membuat eunhyuk sweatdrop, dalam pikiran liar sungmin, jika kyuhyun menganggap sungmin begitu ia tidak akan segan berhubungan seks dengan sungmin, sungmin juga tidak perlu khawatir terjebak dalam cinta..

"omo... ada yang polkadot juga" jerit sungmin senang. Eunhyuk benar-benar mau lompat ke lubang yang paling dalam saking malunya, apa sungmin tidak tahu kalau orang-orang di apotek mulai memperhatika mereka

.

.

**Cho's house**

"katanya laki-laki harus selalu membawa kondom di dompetnya" seru changmin yang sedang membaca majalah di kamar kyuhyun. changmin memang sering bermain ke rumah kyuhyun bahkan sudah menganggap orang tua kyuhyun seperti orang tuanya sendiri

Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? dia sedang sibuk bermain psp, mengabaikan ucapan changmin

"tapi sepertinya kau tidak memerlukannya" lanjut changmin menyindir karena kyuhyun itu tidak dekat dengan namanya perempuan apalagi kyuhyun belum punya pacar.

"kau juga tidak perlu!" seru kyuhyun tidak terima yang masih mendengar sindiran changmin

"hh~ sungminnie sedang apa yah sekarang?" gumam changmin menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang

"MWO?" jerit kyuhyun tidak suka changmin memikirkan sungmin seperti itu, dia bahkan mengabaikan psp-nya dan lebih memilih menatap tajam changmin

"mungkin dia sedang kencan dengan banya pria. Apa dia juga pakai banyak kondom-"

"YA! Sungmin bukan perempuan seperti itu"

.

.

Karena kesal dengan changmin yang terus bicara tidak jelas akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan jalan keluar mencari udara segar. Tapi ia jadi kepikiran dengan ucapan changmin tentang seorang laki-laki harus siap sedia kondom

"apa aku harus punya kondom?" gumam kyuhyun bingung, tanpa sadar kyuhyun malah berjalan ke apotek dekat rumahnya

Kyuhyun memandang dari luar apotek dengan tatapan bingung dan ragu. Apa dia harus membelinya.

"TIDAK, TIDAK! Ini terlau dini untukku!" jerit kyuhyun, kalau ada yang melihat kyuhyun begini pasti sudah dikira orang gila. Pemikiran kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan sungmin

.

.

**Lee's house, sungmin's bedroom**

"hmm... pastikan kondom tidak mudah terlepas, ooh~ jadi seperti pakai baju yah" gumam sungmin membaca petunjuk pemakaian kondom, ia akhirnya membeli semua jenis dan berbagai ukuran kondom masing-masing satu pack karena dia sendiri tidak tahu mana yang bagus, jadi beli saja semuanya kan lumayan buat persediaan

"tapi, yang pas dengan kyuhyun yang mana yah" guma sungmin mulai bingung sendiri, dia kan tidak tahu sebesar apa kepunyaan kyuhyun itu

Dua menatap berbagai botol make up-nya, ia jejerkan dari yang paling kecil sampai yang terbesar. Ia pandangi satu-satu, memikirkan mana ukuran yang cocok untuk kyuhyun

'dia tidak mungkin besar, mungkin sedang, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin kecil' pikir sungmin makin bingung. Kita biarkan saja sungmin memikirkan mana ukuran yang seperti junior kyuhyun –bahkan dia belum melihatnya-

.

.

.

**Seoul high school, ladies toilet**

"apa pendapatmu?"

"soal apa?" bingung eunhyuk, baru juga masuk kelas dia sudah ditarik ke toilet sama sungmin

"aku masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai bermesraan,sekarang aku pasti bisa kan? Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan kondom yang kurasa pas untuk kyuhyun" seru sungmin tersenyum lebih memperjelas maksudnya bahkan ia menunjukkan tumpukan kondom ke eunhyuk yang memandangnya tidak percaya

BUGH!

"kenapa sih ada perempuan sepertimu" geram eunhyuk, sampai kapan sungmin akan berhenti mesum dan bertingkah lebih sopan

"aww... kau boleh marah, kenapa harus menjitakku juga. Huhu appo!'

"tapi.. kurasa kyuhyun tipe orang yang lembut dan tidak suka menyakiti perasaan wanita. Donghae juga bilang kalau kyuhyun itu speertinya rendah hati dan ramah" seru eunhyuk dan dihadiahi tatapan senang oleh sungmin

"bagaimana pendapat donghae tentang aku?" tanya sungmin membuat eunhyuk tertegun

Eunhyuk terdiam memikirkan apa yang donghae ucapkan tentang sungmin, apa ia harus mengatakannya.

'_kau pasti merasa kesulitan bersahabat dengannya, tapi kau harus sabar yah'_

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan, lebih baik dia tidak mengatakannya

"dia tidak bilang apa-apa" jawab eunhyuk menatap ke arah lain.

.

.

**Class 10-B**

"kyuhyun-ah" panggil sungmin memamerkan senyum terbaiknya ke kyuhyun yang baru datang. "selamat pagi" lanjut sungmin tanpa sadar menampilkan aegyo terbaiknya

"s-se-se-lamat pagi" gugup kyuhyun langsung duduk dengan muka memerah, pagi ini sungmin terlihat sangat cantik sekali

Di lain sisi, sungmin terus memasang senyum manisnya, tapi di dalam hatinya dia ketawa evil dan senang melihat kyuhyun yang gugup hanya karena diberi senyuman oleh dirinya

'ternyata menggoda perjaka sangat mudah. Ho ho ho' pikir sungmin berlebihan padahal dia sendiri perawan

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tenang di sepanjang menuju ruang rapat untuk pengurus perpustakaan

'aku rasa aku tidak perlu gelisah ke kyuhyun, karena perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanya ahra eonni saja' pikir sungmin berusaha percaya diri, dia sempat khawatir kalau kyuhyun sedang menyukai atau dekat dengan perempuan lain

Langkah sungmin terhenti saat melihat kyuhyun sedang berduaan dengan perempuan berkaca mata dan berwajah cukup manis sedang mengobrol di depan pintu kelasnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun tersenyum karena perempuan itu tiba-tiba menyuruh kyuhyun keluar menemuinya

"i-itu.." gugup perempuan itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan muka memerah, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya memegang sebuah bingkisan yang sepertinya akan diserahkan ke kyuhyun

Sungmin memandang adegan itu dengan shock! Dia tidak menyangka ternyata ada perempuan yang dekat bahkan menyukai kyuhyun! sungmin langsung sembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari mereka agar masih bisa mencuri dengar

Perempuan berambut sepunggung itu memberikan bungkusan yang tadi ia sembunyikan ke kyuhyun

"aku membuat kue, jika kau mau.." gantung perempuan itu tersenyum malu

"apa aku boleh mencicipinya?" tanya kyuhyun senang, kita tidak boleh menolak makanan gratis bukan?

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu kue yang terlihat sangat enak dipandang dan mulai memakannya sedangkan perempuan itu menatap kyuhyun harap-harap cemas

"mmh.. pahit" gumam kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya bahkan wajahnya mengekspresikan betapa sangat pahitnya kue itu, benar-benar seperti pribahasa 'don't judge a book from the cover'. Itu peribahasa kan?

"omo! Jangan-jangan masih ada yang gosong" panik perempuan itu, padahal dia sudah mencicipinya tadi dan rasanya manis tapi sepertinya karena keteledorannya masih ada kue yang gosong

'ish dasar wanita bodoh!' umpat sungmin dalam hati

"ini enak kok" ujar kyuhyun setelah kembali memakan satu kue lagi dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih

"jeongmal?" perempuan itu sangat senang dipuji kyuhyun, kue-nya masih bisa dimakan. "hh~ baguslah"

Sungmin memandang terkejut dada perempuan itu saat menghela nafas, dada perempuan itu ukurannya besar melebihi sungmin, seukuran dengan besarnya dadanya eunhyuk. Sekarang sudah pasti ia adalah musuh sungmin

"kalau kau mau, kau bisa membawanya" seru perempuan itu tersenyum manis

"benarkah? Makasih yah" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "ayo kita pergi" lanjut kyuhyun dibalas anggukan senang oleh perempuan itu

Sungmin memandang sedih dan tidak percaya kyuhyun yang pergi dengan perempuan yang tidak sungmin kenal itu, mata sungmin terus mengikuti ke arah mana mereka pergi dan ternyata pergi ke ruang rapat anggota perpustakaan

"dia juga pengurus perpus?" gumam sungmin makin shock

.

.

.

**Class 10-B**

"aku sangat khawatir hyukkie.." curhat sungmin sedih

"kau tak ikut rapat Cuma karena itu? Minnie-ah kau penakut sekali" tanya eunhyuk tidak percaya, dia pikir tadi sungmin sudah ikut rapat tapi saat dia sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu sungmin, tiba-tiba sungmin datang padanya dengan wajah sedih dan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. "wajar kan kalau kyuhyun punya teman perempuan" lanjutnya berusaha berpikir positif

"tapi dia dibikini kue hyukkie!" kekeuh sungmin yang merasa mereka ada apa-apa

"kalau dibuatkan kue bukan berarti mereka pacaran minnie" jelas eunhyuk lagi

Sungmin membenarkan perkataan eunhyuk tapi tetap saja dia khawatir.

"ayo kita pergi" ajak eunhyuk mulai menarik paksa sungmin keluar kelas

"eh.. mau kemana?!"

.

.

"tu-tunggu dulu hyukkie"

"sudah kau tenang saja"

"tapi..."

"tanya saja dia langsung!"

Langah tarik menarik mereka terhenti saat melihat semua pengurus perpus keluar dari ruang rapat, sepertinya rapat sudah selesai. Di antara orang-orang yang keluar eunhyuk dan sungmin menemukan kyuhyun sedang mengobrol dengan perempuan yang tadi dilihat sungmin, otomatis sungmin langsung sembunyi di belakang eunhyuk

"apa perempuan berkaca mata itu?" tanya eunhyuk memastikan perempuan yang bersama kyuhyun lah orangnya

"iya" jawab sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"waah~ dia cantik sekali"

"hyukkie!"

"sssstt"

Eunhyuk menyuruh sungmin diam supaya dia bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka

"baiklah, nanti malam aku ke rumahmu" seru perempuan itu tersenyum ke kyuhyun

"oke" jawab kyuhyun

Percakapan diatas sukses membuat dua sahabat itu terkejut apalagi sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya

"nanti malam? Rumahnya!?" gumam eunhyuk kaget lalu beralih ke sungmin yang sudah dalam mode shock

"min-minie-ah.. kita masih belum bisa bilang mereka pacaran" seru eunhyuk berusaha membuat sungmin yang shock dengan ekspresi menyedihkan untuk berpikiran positif

.

.

**Lee's house**

"uuhh! Apa-apaan si cho kyuhyun bodoh itu!" umpat sungmin dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis, dia merasa kyuhyun tidak seharusnya dekat dengan orang lain dan hanya perlu dekat dengan dirinya. Hh~ padahal mereka kan belum pacaran tapi sungmin sudah mengklaim kyuhyun

"tapi kalau dia punya yeojachingu, dia pasti bilang ke kita sebelum ke kolam renang waktu itu" seru eunhyuk mulai berpikir berbagai kemungkinan apakah kyuhyun benar pacaran atau tidak

"hyukkie~ bagaimana ini.. apa aku harus sewa gigolo?" sedih sungmin mulai merengek-rengek kepada eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Pupus sudah harapannya akan melakukan first sex dengan perjaka seperti kyuhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa

"jangan.." tolak eunhyuk

"tapi, biaya gigolo berapa? Bagamana bayarnya!? Tapi kalau dengan gigolo aku merasa tidak percaya diri!" racau sungmin mulai stress sendiri.

"sudahlah.. jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu" ujar eunhyuk jengah. "baiklah.. ayo kita ke rumah kyuhyun!" putus eunhyuk akhirnya

"MWO!?"

"bukannya kau mau cari tahu?"

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan eunhyuk. Dia memang sangat ingin tahu yang sebenarnya tapi dia juga takut jika ternyata mereka memang benar pacaran.

Setelah lama berpikir sungmin akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia harus tahu kebenarannya meski itu akan menyakitkan. Sepertinya tanpa sadar dalam hati sungmin mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta

.

.

"jadi itu rumahnya kyuhyun.." gumam eunhyuk melihat rumah minimalis di depan matanya

Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah kyuhyun tapi karena sungmin masih tidak berani akhirnya mereka bersembunyi

"ah! Itu dia" tunjuk sungmin melihat perempuan berkaca mata itu berjalan menuju rumah kyuhyun dengan menenteng sebuah kantong plastik

"omo.. jangan-jangan di plastik itu keperluan tidurnya" seru sungmin mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tapi tetap menjurus ke hal-hal mesum

"masa tidur pakai daun bawang" seru eunhyuk yang melihat kalau ada daun bawang di dalam plastik itu

Mereka yang sedang berdebat apa yang akan kyuhyun dan perempuan itu lakukan langsung terhenti dan menatap penuh tanya melihat kalau perempuan itu tidak datang sendirian sepertinya itu keluarganya

TING TONG

Perempuan itu mulai memencet bel rumah kyuhyun

"iya! Tunggu sebentar" teriak seorang perempuan yang diyakini sungmin adalah suara ahra

"selamat malam" ujar keluarga perempuan itu saat melihat ahra keluar untuk membuka pintu

"selamat datang!" jawab ahra tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

.

.

Sungmin dan eunhyuk berjalan pelan-pelan melihat ke halaman depan rumah kyuhyun, mereka berusaha menjinjit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman rumah kyuhyun yang sepertinya ramai itu. Tidak terlalu sulit karena tembok-nya hanya setinggi sungmin

"eh.. barbeque?" kaget sungmin melihat keluarga kyuhyun dan keluarga perempuan itu sedang bercanda riang sambil memanggang daging

Ahra yang tak jauh dari tempat pengintipan sungmin menoleh saat merasa ada suara dari luar, kemudian dia menemukan sungmin yang sedang mengintip.

"sungmin?"

"sst.." sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya meminta ahra tidak berisik.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bisik ahra keluar menemui sungmin

"emmh.. itu.. ahra eonni! Bukannya kau bilang kyuhyun tidak punya yeojachingu? Terus itu siapa!?" protes sungmin mulai menunjuk tidak sopan pada perempuan berkaca mata itu yang sedang berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"maksudmu ryeowookie?" tanya ahra memastikan. "sungmin-ah demi kyuhyun kau menguntit dia sampai seperti ini.." lanjut ahra lebay

"mwo? Penguntit?" seru sungmin tidak terima, dia itu hanya ingin tahu bukannya menguntit

"itu kim ryeowook. Rumah dia itu di depan rumah kami" seru ahra menunjuk rumahnya ryeowook. "kyuhyun dan ryeowook itu sudah kenal sejak SD" lanjut ahra

"mwo? Jadi.. mereka teman dari kecil?" gumam sungmin shock. Itu berarti mereka dari kecil selalu main bersama tidak pernah terpisah. Sungmin waktu kecil juga suka bermain dokter-dokteran, apa mungkin kyuhyun juga bermain dokter-dokteran dengan ryeowook? Jangan-jangan mereka dari kecil sudah buka-buka baju!

"andwae!" jerit sungmi frustasi akan pemikirannya sendiri

"eh.. sungmin-ah" seru ahra sedikit bingung karena sungmin tiba-tiba menjerit frustasi

"dia memang begini" jelas eunhyuk mengerti kebingungan ahra

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, sungmin kembali melirik ke arah halaman melihat keakraban ryeowook dan kyuhyun

"kyuhyun, apa kau mau coba?" tawar ryeowook menyodorkan daging dan kentang yang sudah masak ke kyuhyun

"mmh.. ini enak sekali" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum lebar setelah memakannya.

"benarkah?" seru ryeowook tersenyum malu

"ryeowook.. aku sudah lama memikirkan ini" seru kyuhyun tersenyum, ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun yang belum selesai itu deg-degn begitu juga dengan sungmin yang sedang mengintip, apa kyuhyun mau menyatakan perasaannya?

"kau sangat suka memasak yah?" tanya kyuhyun, kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu karena ryeowook sering memberikannya masakan buatan dirinya

"hah? I-iya" jawab ryeowook. Hh~ ryeowook pikir kyuhyun akan menyatakan perasaannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena keluarga mereka sedang ada disini melihat mereka

"wookie pasti akan menjadi istri yang ideal" puji ayah kyuhyun dan mereka semua kembali tertawa

"sepertinya kyuhyun belum menyadari perasaan ryeowook" seru eunhyuk menyimpulkan apa yang dilihatnya

"belum pernah terjadi apa-apa selama 10 tahun mereka bersama, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" seru ahra tersenyum lebar memandang kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk makan daging

'hh~ kakak adik sama-sama bodoh' batin mereka berdua memandang malas ahra, masa iya ahra tidak menyadari tatapan sayang dari ryeowook ke kyuhyun

.

.

"sepuluh tahun yah? Hebat sekali" gumam eunhyuk saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang

"a-apaan? Jumlah tahun itu bukan suatu hal yang besar. Lagipula aku jauh lebih baik darinya" seru sungmin tidak suka

"dia agak sederhana, rajin dan juga jago masak, dadanya juga besar" seru eunhyuk mulai menilai ryeowook kemudian beralih memandang sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "sedangkan kau hanya memiliki ukuran dada yang lebih kecil dari dia, narsis dan Cuma bisa menggoda dengan tubuhmu" sindir eunhyuk ke sungmin

"YA! Apa maksudmu!" protes sungmin, harusnya eunhyuk itu meninggikan dia daripada ryeowook, tapi itu memang benar adanya

"hh~ kyuhyun juga bodoh. tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik dengan ryeowook" lanjut eunhyuk lagi di sampingnya sungmin memasang wajah sendu, dia jadi teringat bagaimana akrabnya kyuhyun dengan ryeowook

"kalau ryeowook menyatakan perasaannya, mungkin saja mereka akan jadian" duga eunhyuk semakin membuat sungmin down

"jadi.. asalkan dadanya besar, laki-laki pasti mau yah?" seru sungmin sedih

"YA! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu!"

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school**

"kau masih down yah?" tanya eunhyuk melihat sungmin yang murung.

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dalam pikirannya dia tidak peduli apakah kyuhyun mencintai orang lain apa tidak toh dia hanya ingin keperjakaan kyuhyun, tapi hatinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikirannya

'aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak dia akan tambah down' pikir eunhyuk yang ikut sedih, biasanya sungmin cerewet dan ceria tapi sekarang dia hanya diam

"hyukkie.. kau ke kelas duluan yah.. aku titip tasku" ujar sungmin dan mulai pergi entah kemana

Eunhyuk yang memegang tas sungmin hanya menatap punggung sungmin bingung. Mau kemana sungmin?

"eh.. kau mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk

"aku sudah lelah"

"hah?"

"aku akan menemui perempuan itu!"

"mwo!?"

"kalau kuhadapi langsung, akan terlihat jelas siapa yang jauh lebih baik, dia atau aku! akan kulabrak dia" seru sungmin mulai tersenyum evil, eunhyuk yang penasaran apa yang akan sungmin lakukan akhirnya memutuskan ikut sungmin menemui ryeowook, tapi dia hanya akan melihat dari jauh

.

.

"aku yakin sekali dia ada di kelas, kenapa tidak ada yah" gumam sungmin di depan kelas 10-F, bagaimana sungmin bisa tahu kelas ryeowook? Dia menanyakan ke semua orang di sekolah mengenai ryeowook dan akhirnya dia tahu dimana kelasnya

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling siapa tahu dia menemukan ryeowook. Sungmin mengeluarkan smirk-nya saat melihat ryeowook sedang berjalan ke arahnya

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju ryeowook yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela sambil berjalan, niat jahat sungmin akan menabrak ryeowook sampai terjatuh kalau bisa sampai terluka

Tapi saat akan menabrak ryeowook, sungmin malah yang terjatuh sedangkan ryeowook sendiri hanya mundur beberapa langkah

"omo! Maafkan aku, aku tidak lihat jalan.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" cemas dan panik ryeowook membantu sungmin untuk berdiri

"eh.. sungmin-ssi" kaget ryeowook saat sadar orang di depannya adalah lee sungmin

"kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" heran sungmin setelah berhasil menetralkan sakit di pantatnya

"kau sangat cantik dan terkenal, semua orang mengenalmu" puji ryeowook tersenyum lebar

"hehe tidak juga" seru sungmin tersipu malu karena dipuji seperti itu

'eh tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi tersenyum-senyum begini karena dipuji olehnya aku kan memang cantik dan terkenal. Ish, aku jadi lupa tujuanku mendatanginya' umpat sungmin dalam hati, dia berusaha kembali ke tujuan awal

"emmh.. ryeowook-ssi"

"eh! Kau tahu namaku?" kaget ryeowook, perempuan itu tidak pernah dekat ataupun kenalan dengan sungmin, bagaimana sungmin tahu namanya? Dia kan tidak terkenal seperti sungmin

"kau akrab dengan kyuhyun kan?" tanya sungmin langsung ke intinya. "aku melihatmu memberinya kue. Apa kau menyukai dia?" lanjut sungmin

Ryeowook yang ditanya seperti itu langsung kaget dengan muka memerah tapi tidak lama karena wajahnya berubah sendu

"sepertinya kyuhyun hanya menyukai makanan yang kubuat saja. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku" ujar ryeowook tersenyum miris

"tapi dia tidak mungkin menerima kalau tidak menyukai orangnya kan" protes sungmin yang masih merasa mereka ada hubungan

"sungmin-ssi" ryeowook menatap sungmin berbinar dan penuh haru. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya heran

GREP

"terima kasih! Kau sedang menguatkan aku kan?" tanya ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin, sepertinya ryeowook salah paham disini.

"hah?"

"kau sangat cantik sungmin-ssi, kupikir akan sulit mendekatimu. Tapi ternyata kau sangat baik"

"a-ah.. tidak juga" sungmin mulai tersipu lagi karena dipuji kembali oleh ryeowook. lee sungmin, tidakkah kau ingat kalau kau sudah mengklaim ryeowook sebagai musuhmu, kenapa kau malah tersipu karena pujiannya!?

"jika kau tidak keberatan, apa aku bisa terus meminta saranmu?" tanya ryeowook yang mulai menganggap sungmin adalah panutannya. Seandainya kau tahu kalau sungmin selalu berpikiran ingin mencelakakanmu

"ah.. i-itu.." ragu sungmin masa iya dia menyemangati musuhnya sendiri. Tapi melihat tatapan penuh harap dari ryeowook...

"b-baiklah" ujar sungmin tersenyum, akhirnya sungmin tidak bisa menolak pancaran mata seorang kim ryeowook

"terima kasih sungmin-ssi. Kau baik sekali"

Eunhyuk yang tak jauh dari sungmin dan ryeowook, menghela nafasnya lelah saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Bukannya sungmin tadi bilang mau melabraknya? Kenapa malah jadi menyemangatinya? Hh~

.

.

T.B.C or END?

.

.

Annyeong! Chapter 3 is update

Sebenarnya ini adalah remake dari serial anime BgataHkei, author emang niat pengen tau apakah chingu sadar atau ga.. hehe #ditendang readers *piece ^^v* rencananya kalau sampai ga pada tahu juga, author bakal ngasih tahu di chapter depan

Dan ternyata ada yang sadar loh.. hahaha.. sebenarnya author pengen tau apakah chingu-chingu sekalian ada yang suka nonton anime apa ga, dan ternyata ada! *peluk cium buat chingu* chingu suka baca komik juga ga? Author paling suka komikus yagami chitose XD *author mulai gila*

Tapi disini ada sedikit perubahan dari serial animenya, author agak ga suka dengan ending dari BgataHkei yang ngegantung. Jadi author bakal ngerubah endingnya dan sedikit ada perubahan di alur ceritanya. Tapi kalau berubah masih bisa disebut remake ga yah? *author bingung sendiri*

Maaf yah.. kalau masih ada typo, author udah berusaha teliti tapi entah kenapa masih aja ada yang nyelip :(

Author banyak omong yah!? Oke, apakah ini berhak lanjut atau tidak?

**Special thanks to :**

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin, vitaminsparkyu1123, riakyuminshiper, 137, Hana PG, Han Han, anijoy94, dhinarizki, .1, aekyo ming, ajid kyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, gwansim84, 143 is 137, whey.K, Cho Min Hwa, riesty137, zaAra evilkyu, Guest, lovely kyumin, dewi. , Heldamagnae, KikyWP16, Elf hana sujuCouple, AmyKyuminElf, Seungyo, wereyeolves, Cho Jisun, hanna, danhobak, PaboGirl, Kyuminalways89, nera, minnalee1, .vikink, ciachunyoo, shflynie, ShinJiWoo920202, linda191298, Pinky Joy137, Yeolie Yunjae Shipper, BunnyEvilKim, 0212echy, abilhikmah, Chokyulate23, **

Last words, review pleasee.. :)


	4. Chapter 4 : one step closer

_Eunhyuk yang tak jauh dari sungmin dan ryeowook, menghela nafasnya lelah saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Bukannya sungmin tadi bilang mau melabraknya? Kenapa malah jadi menyemangatinya? Hh~_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 4 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 4**

**Seoul high school, 10-B**

"sebentar lagi akan ada festival sekolah. Apa ada yang punya rencana?" tanya mrs. Haneul ke anak muridnya.

Tanggapan semua murid cukup beragam, ada yang menawarkan membuka stand makanan, membuka sebuah cafe, yang jelas kelas saat ini cukup ribut mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan

Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak bersuara dan hanya termenung, siapa lagi kalau bukan lee sungmin

'hh~ aku penasaran apa yang kyuhyun lihat dari ryeowook' pikir sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang menjadi pendengar baik teman-temannya bicara

'kamera? Kenapa kyuhyun bawa kamera?' heran sungmin menyadari ada kamera tergantung di kursi kyuhyun

_Sungmin pov_

Aku mulai berpikir, untuk apa kyuhyun bawa kamera?

OMO! Jangan-jangan.. dia mau memfoto tubuh ryeowook dalam keadaan telanjang, apa mungkin kyuhyun sedang mengumpulkan foto-foto syur ryeowook!?

"ANDWAE!" teriakku histeris

Semua orang sontak memandangku heran, sepertinya tadi aku sempat mendengar ada yang mengusulkan membuka cafe maid sebelum aku berteriak TIDAK.

"ibu setuju dengan sungmin, ibu juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cafe maid" ujar mrs. Haneul. Sepertinya dia sudah salah paham, dia pikir aku menanggap usulan cafe maid itu, padahal aku teriak 'tidak' karena pemikiran liarku

"apakah ada usulan lain?" tanya mrs. Haneul kembali membuat suasana kelas ribut memikirkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan saat festival sekolah

Tapi sekali lagi hanya aku yang diam. Aku menatap tajam kyuhyun yang sedang bicara dengan temannya. Aku harus mencari tahu untuk apa kamera itu!

.

.

**Sepulang sekolah**

'sebenarnya kyuhyun mau kemana bawa-bawa kamera?' pikirku gelisah melihat kyuhyun yang sudah keluar kelas

Apa dia benar-benar mau mengabadikan foto-foto telanjang ryeowook? Aku harus mengikutinya.

Aku terus mengikuti kyuhyun secara sembunyi. Aku tahu kalian berpikir aku adalah penguntit, tapi aku ini bukan penguntit! Aku hanya ingin tahu, catat! Ingin tahu!

Acara mengikuti kyuhyun terhenti saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor. Untuk apa kyuhyun kesana?

Dengan perlahan aku menuju ruangan yang sudah ditutup kembali oleh kyuhyun. dengan gerak perlahan aku berusaha membuka sedikit pintu itu.

_Sungmin pov end_

Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka tapi sangat pelan. Karena penasaran dia menoleh ke arah pintu

"lee sungmin?" heran kyuhyun, melihat sosok sungmin dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir sungmin sedang mengintip, tapi untuk apa sungmin mengintip? Begitulah pikirnya

Lee sungmin yang sudah ketahuan akhirnya membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan memasuki ruangan yang hanya ada kyuhyun disana

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun

"a-a-aku.. Cuma kebetulan lewat kok" jawab sungmin gugup, mana mungkin sungmin bilang ia mengikuti kyuhyun sampai kesini. "kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Mana ryeowook-ssi?" tanya sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi sungmin bingung, bukannya kyuhyun mau memfoto syur ryeowook tapi ryeowooknya tidak ada

"huh? Ryeowook?"

"kudengar kalian teman sejak kecil"

"itu benar, tapi..." kyuhyun bingung untuk apa sungmin menanyakan ryeowook ditambah lagi ekspresinya terlihat jutek begitu.

'apa dia cemburu' pikir kyuhyun menyimpulkan ekspresi sungmin yang membicarakan ryeowook terlihat kesal. Jika benar, dia tidak ingin sungmin salah paham kalau dia ada hubungan dengan ryeowook.

"kami berdua tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sungguh! Percayalah padaku, lagipula sepertinya dia menyukai orang lain bukan aku. sungguh!" seru kyuhyun panik berusaha meyakinkan sungmin. ia takut sungmin marah padanya

"terus sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sungmin ekspresinya sedikit melunak

"ini kan ruangan klub"

"klub?"

"aku kan masuk klub fotografi"

"kau masuk klub fotografi!?" kaget sungmin akan info yang baru ia terima. Dia memang tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang kyuhyun,yang dia tahu kyuhyun itu perjaka dan dia tidak mempedulikan hal lain.

"coba kau lihat foto yang dipanjang di dinding itu. Itu adalah foto yang kuambil waktu SMP" seru kyuhyun tersenyum menunjuk salah satu foto yang tergantung di dinding

Sungmin hanya menatap foto pegunungan yang sangat indah itu, dia bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa, jadi dia hanya menatap foto itu tanpa bilang apa-apa

"mmh.. i-itu.. sungmin-ah aku mau ambil foto untuk festival sekolah nanti. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"tawar kyuhyun dengan segenap keberanian pada sungmin yang langsung menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"kita hunting foto?" girang sungmin

Berbagai imajinasi mulai muncul di pikiran sungmin. jika hunting foto, biasanya akan ke pegunungan terus mereka akan sewa villa buat menginap dan akan diakhiri dengan malam yang HOT!

Sungmin mulai tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas hanya karena memikirkannya. Kyuhyun di sampingnya hanya menatap sungmin polos, dengan tanggapan sungmin yang girang tadi artinya perempuan itu bersedia ikut dengannya kan?

.

.

**Sungai han**

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya setekuk-tekuknya(?) saat sadar ternyata kyuhyun malah mengajaknya ambil foto di sungai han. Sungmin pikir, kyuhyun akan mengajaknya ke pegunungan. Hh~ pupus sudah harapan sungmin akan melewati malam yang HOT di pegunungan dengan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sedang ambil foto sesekali menatap sungmin yang terlihat cemberut dan menendang-nendang batu.

'dia pasti bosan. Dari tadi aku Cuma ambil foto' pikir kyuhyun murung padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu

Kyuhyun harus segera menyelesaikan acara ambil foto di sungai han, dia tidak mau sungmin bertambah bosan. Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan foto yang bagus

Sementara itu, sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya menatap kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kameranya

'lebih bagus kau foto aku daripada sungai itu. Fotoku telanjang juga tidak masalah' pikir sungmin tersenyum mesum berusaha berpose menggoda ke kyuhyun

Tapi Sungmin malah tertegun dan terpesona pada kyuhyun yang terlihat serius mengambil foto. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keren dengan kamera polaroidnya, dia juga sangat tampan di mata sungmin sekarang

Sungmin pada akhirnya hanya menatap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengambil foto dengan senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya sungmin sudah melupakan kekesalannya karena tidak bisa melakukan hal mesum dengan kyuhyun. melihat kyuhyun seperti ini, sungmin sudah sangat senang

"kau tidak memfoto orang?" tanya sungmin berusaha membuka pembicaraan

"aku lebih suka memfoto pemandangan. Tidak seperti manusia atau hewan, pemandangan itu punya pergerakan yang bagus" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, ikut tersenyum tipis

"eh.. maaf yah, pasti kau bosan" sesal kyuhyun

"t-tidak juga" seru sungmin sangat pelan, menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school. Class 10-B**

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela dengan bertopang dagu, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan perempuan bermarga lee ini

"s-selamat pagi" sapa kyuhyun yang baru datang pada sungmin

"selamat pagi" sapa sungmin juga yang sekarang sudah beralih menatap kyuhyun

"aku mau cuci foto yang kuambil kemarin. Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya kyuhyun, dia sangat ingin bersama sungmin sedikit lebih lama. Tidak hanya di dalam kelas

"dimana?" tanya sungmin sedikit tertarik

"di kamar gelap ruang klub fotografi"

"kamar gelap!"

Oke, kali ini sungmin sangat super-super tertarik saat mendengar dimana mereka akan mencuci foto. di kamar gelap, sekali lagi.. KAMAR GELAP!

"aku mau, aku mau, aku mau, aku mau!" seru sungmin senang dan terlihat sangat excited bahkan saking excited-nya dia sampai berdiri

'syukurlah dia tertarik' pikir kyuhyun dan menampilkan senyumnya pada sungmin yang mulai tersenyum misterius

.

.

_Sungmin pov_

Aku akan ke kamar gelap dengan kyuhyun. itu artinya kamarnya gelap.

Fufufu.. seks memang seharusnya dilakukan di tempat gelap ani? Aku selalu gugup dan gagal, tapi kalau di tempat gelap, aku pasti bisa tenang dan menyerangnya!

"Cho kyuhyun bersiaplah mendapat seranganku!" seruku tertawa mesum

_Sungmin pov end_

Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping sungmin hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Eunhyuk yakin sungmin pasti sedang memikirkan hal mesum

"YA LEE SUNGMIN! bisakah kau tidak memikirkan seks saat kita sedang makan!" kesal eunhyuk melempar telur gulung ke dalam mulut sungmin yang tertawa mesum

.

.

**Klub fotografi**

"klubnya libur ya hari ini?" tanya sungmin lagi memasuki ruangan klub

"iya" jawab kyuhyun yang sedang menutup pintu ruangan klub

'bagus, itu berarti ruangan ini sepi dan tidak akan dimasuki orang' pikir sungmin senang, rencananya melakukan seks di kamar gelap pasti akan berhasil

"kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang hal fotografi, tanyakan saja, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya" seru kyuhyun berjalan ke suatu ruangan diikuti sungmin di belakangnya, sungmin tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bertanya

CKLEK

"nah ini kamar gelapnya" seru kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan dan menyalakan lampu ruangan itu.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan dan meneliti isi ruangan itu dengan seksama. Banyak benda yang tidak sungmin kenal ada di ruangan ini

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dan mematikan lampunya setelah meletakkan tas-nya dan tas sungmin di lantai. Kemudian kyuhyun menyalakan sebuah lampu yang khusus saat sedang mencetak foto agar bisa melihat foto yang akan dicetak

"disini.. gelap dan seram" seru sungmin tersenyum mengggoda ke kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas foto yang akan dipakai. Tentu saja sungmin berbohong, disini tidak seram sama sekali, berharap kyuhyun akan memeluknya

"hmm.. sepertinya memang begitu" jawab kyuhyun kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya tadi

Sungmin menatap punggung kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mencuci foto.

"kita sedang berduaan.. jantungku berdegub dengan cepat" seru sungmin tersenyum misterius yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa dilihat kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sontak kaget mendengar penuturan sungmin.

'sungmin.. dia kenapa? Aish aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran perempuan' batin kyuhyun frustasi sendiri dan kembali sibuk mencuci foto. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak perlu sefrustasi itu, memang sungmin yang sangat sulit dimengerti maunya apa

'gawat kenapa aku jadi nafsu menyadari kami sedang berdua. Ani! Ani! Alasan sungmin kesini bukan untuk itu!' pikir kyuhyun malah makin frustasi dan tidak bisa konsen dengan pekerjaannya

'aku harus tenang' pikir sungmin mengatur nafasnya pelan.

Setelah tenang, sungmin mulai membuka blazer pink-nya kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, menampakkan payudaranya yang hanya berukuran B, sungmin juga dengan berani membuka bra-nya yang kancingnya ada di depan dengan begitu kyuhyun akan lebih mudah menjamahnya

Sungmin mulai secara perlahan mendekati kyuhyun tapi dia juga gugup dan akhirnya sungmin hanya bisa berdiri mematung, tidak terlalu berani memeluk kyuhyun dengan kondisi tubuh depannya yang terekspos sempurna ini

'aish kenapa aku malah jadi gelisah begini!' pikir sungmin frustasi, kalau terus begini kapan dia bisa melakukan seks!

'aku tidak boleh takut!' batin sungmin kembali bertekad untuk menyerang kyuhyun, dia tidak boleh terus gugup dan akan berakhir dengan gagalnya ia melakukan seks

"eh?! Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?" seru seseorang dari luar kamar gelap

"omo.. itu kakak kelasku" kaget dan panik kyuhyun menyadari ada kakak kelas di klub fotografi masuk, kyuhyun pikir tidak akan ada yang datang makanya ia berani mengajak sungmin mengingat selain anggota tidak ada yang boleh masuk

Sungmin yang akan menyerang kyuhyun ikut kaget saat ada orang yang masuk. Sungmin mulai panik, dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak berpakaian lengkap apalagi rapi bahkan dadanya sudah terekspos

Karena panik, tidak sengaja sungmin menyenggol kabel dan membuat lampu khusus untuk mencetak foto itu padam

"apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya kakak kelas dari luar saar mendengar ada ribut-ribut dari kamar gelap

"ini aku, cho kyuhyun. jangan buka pintunya, aku sedang cuci foto!" jawab kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, bisa gawat kalau sungmin ketahuan masuk ke ruang klub

"ooh.. ternyata kau kyuhyun" seru kakak kelas itu

"apa ada yang kau butuhkan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun bersikap sopan

"aku Cuma ketinggalan sesuatu. Tapi aku lupa dimana" jawabnya dari luar

"sungmin-ah jangan berisik yah. Aku akan menanganinya" bisik kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sekarang masih panik

Entah kenapa sungmin merasa seperti sedang selingkuh saat ini. aigoo

"aku akan membantumu" seru kyuhyun ke kakak kelasnya, dia harus bersikap sopan dengan menemui seniornya itu, dia akan menyuruh sungmin untuk tetap tinggal di kamar gelap. "tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dimana ya tombol lampunya" gumam kyuhyun berbisik dan mulai meraba-raba, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan saklar lampunya

'apa aku akan gagal lagi, kupikir ini akan berjalan mulus' pikir sungmin sedih, padahal dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya tapi ternyata malah gagal lagi, dia juga meraba-raba untuk menemukan blazernya. Tidak seperti kyuhyun yang kepayahan dalam mencari tombol lampu, sungmin langsung menemukan blazer yang ia cari

'apa aku memang ditakdirkan bercinta dengannya' pikir sungmin kembali bersedih, wajah manisnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa

PUK

Sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun mendarat di salah satu payudaranya. Sepertinya karena sedang serius meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu, tangan kyuhyun malah mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

BLUSH

Wajah sungmin merona hebat menyadari tangan kyuhyun ada di atas payudaranya, jika bukan kyuhyun siapa lagi, mereka kan hanya berdua. Sungmin bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata, ini.. untuk pertama kalinya, payudaranya disentuh laki-laki! Suatu kemajuan yang pesat!

GYUT(?)

"apa ini?" heran kyuhyun merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, karena penasaran kyuhyun menekan-nekan sesuatu yang lembut itu dengan telunjuknya karena masih penasaran karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa itu, kyuhyun meremas-remasnya dengan intens

Sungmin semakin memerah dan ingin mendesah saat kyuhyun malah meremas-remas payudaranya setelah ditekan-tekan oleh telunjuknya. Tangan kyuhyun yang meremas-remas payudaranya itu terasa sangatlah nyaman dan sangat nikmat untuk sungmin. sungmin tidak mau kyuhyun berhenti meremas payudaranya, walau sungmin tahu kyuhyun melakukannya karena tidak sengaja

Sementara itu diluar kakak kelasnya sudah berhasil menemukan benda yang ia cari

"aku sudah menemukannya kyuhyun. aku keluar yah! Jangan lupa kunci pintunya!" teriak kakak kelas dan berjalan keluar ruang klub

"b-baik hyung!" balas kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ia melepas tangannya dari sesuatu yang lembut itu dan kembali fokus mencari tombol lampu

Sungmin yang payudaranya tidak diremas kyuhyun lagi mendesah kecewa, dia merasa kehilangan. Dengan wajah yang merona hebat, sungmin mengancingi bra dan kemejanya kemudian memakai blazernya.

KLIK

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil menemukan tombol lampu ditambah kakak kelasnya juga sudah pergi

"fyuh~ hampir saja. Sebenarnya selain anggota dilarang masuk ke ruangan ini" seru kyuhyun tersenyum lega pada sungmin yang memunggunginya.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya lagi segera berlari keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kebingungan

"eh? Sungmin-ah!"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan di jalan menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, makanya sungmin lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik bis

'rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali saat kyuhyun menyentuhnya' pikir sungmin tersenyum penuh arti dan memegang payudara yang tadi disentuh kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN-AH!" sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan menemukan kyuhyun sedang naik motor matic menuju ke arahnya

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" seru kyuhyun memberikan helm yang ia pakai ke sungmin, dia hanya punya helm satu dan lebih baik sungmin yang memakainya. Berharap saja tidak ada polisi

"eh? B-baiklah" gugup sungmin, sepertinya sungmin belum bisa melupakan moment saat kyuhyun menyentuh bagian pribadinya

"tapi, jika aku memakai helm ini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya sungmin cemas menerima helm yang disodorkan kyuhyun

"jangan pikirkan aku, keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum yang sukses membuat sungmin kembali merona

Sungmin segera memakai helm kyuhyun dan naik ke motor kyuhyun dengan posisi menyamping tak lupa memeluk pinggang kyuhyun. pipi kyuhyun sedikit merona saat sungmin memeluk pinggangnya erat, tapi kyuhyun harus fokus, naik motor dengan memeluk pinggang itu wajar kan. Merasa sungmin sudah siap, kyuhyun kembali melajukan motornya

Selama perjalanan ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal pikiran kyuhyun. dia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang lembut yang tadi ia remas. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah dada sungmin, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Jika iya kenapa sungmin tidak berteriak saat ia menyentuh dadanya

Sementara itu, sungmin di belakang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia merasa kesal karena kyuhyun bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, yaah~ sungmin mengerti kalau kyuhyun tadi tidak melihat dan tidak mengetahui apa yang ia pegang karena lampunya mati. Tapi tetap saja..

Yasudahlah.. toh sungmin sedang merasa senang sekarang, jadi biarkan saja. Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia sungmin, author, Tuhan dan para readers sekalian oke? Biarkan kyuhyun memikirkan sendiri apa yang tadi ia pegang. Hohoho

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school, class 10-B**

"untuk festival kali ini kelas kita akan mengadakan rumah hantu" jelas sang ketua kelas di depan kelas saat tidak ada guru yang masuk. "baiklah.. siapa yang mau jadi setannya?" tanyanya

"rumah hantu yaaa" gumam sungmin tapi bukankah di rumah hantu itu gelap dan sungmin bisa berpeluang menyerang sungmin. tanpa sadar sungmin mengeluarkan senyum licik-nya

"aku aku aku aku aku! aku mau jadi hantunya" teriak sungmin mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan penuh semangat

"baik.. baru sungmin yang mau jadi hantu. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya ketua kelas lagi dan satu-persatu banyak anak yang bersedia menjadi hantu

"aku rasa kita tidak punya masalah tentah peran hantu. Sekarang siapa yang akan mendokumentasikannya?" tanya sang ketua kelas lagi ke semua yang hadir di kelas

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tentang dokumentasi segera mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan diri

"aku saja yang mendokumentasikannya. Lagipula aku juga dari klub fotografi" seru kyuhyun

"baiklah. Kami serahkan padamu kyuhyun-ah"

.

.

Sungmin memandang kesal kyuhyun yang terus mondar-mandir memotret kegiatan kelas yang sedang menyiapkan properti untuk rumah hantu. Semua orang sangat bersemangat dan karena kyuhyun bertugas untuk mendokumentasikannya, semua anak yang memang dasarnya sangat suka difoto terus meminta kyuhyun memotret mereka saat sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka

Karena hal itulah sungmin merasa kesal, kyuhyun terus memotret orang lain kenapa dia tidak difoto

"ish.. kenapa sih si kyuhyun itu, kenapa juga dia mau mondar-mandir foto orang-orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikan dia" sungut sungmin memandang kyuhyun yang masih setia memotret orang-orang yang ingin difoto. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu disini.. XD

.

.

.

.

**Festival sekolah..**

**Rumah hantu class 10-B**

"semuanya! Kalian harus berjuang yah!" teriak tao menyemangati semua teman-temannya yang berperan menjadi hantu

"BAIK!" teriak para hantu dengan penuh semangat

Setelah itu para hantu segera pergi ke posisi mereka masing-masing, termasuk sungmin yang menuju sumur buatan anak kelas 10-B, sumur ini dibuat khusus untuk sungmin yang berperan jadi sadako. Sadako kan identik dengan sumur

_Sungmin pov_

Aku bersembunyi di dalam sumur buatan ini yang bahkan tingginya hanya selututku, jadinya aku harus berjongkok

Aku terus menunggu orang yang akan lewat dan mengagetinya tapi yang paling ku tunggu adalah cho kyuhyun yang akan datang

Fufufufu.. come to me cho kyuhyun, your lips is mine!

Aku mendengar ada langkah kaki yang datang. Aku mulai memasang wajah yang menyeramkan seperti sadako dan perlahan-lahan mulai muncul dari balik sumur.

"kau berjuang sekali yah"

"hyukkie.. donghae" kagetku ternyata yang datang itu dua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran

"sungmin-ah.. apa tidak masalah mengambil kesempatan untuk ciuman di tempat seperti ini?" bisik eunhyuk ke telingaku. Donghae di sampingnya hanya memandang kami berdua dengan heran, dia berpikir kalau dua sahabat ini sedang butuh privasi dan karena donghae itu tahu diri dan tidak suka ikut campur jadinya dia sedikit menjauh dari hyukmin supaya mereka bebas berbicara.

"tenang saja.. tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dia belum pernah ciuman, jika aku menciumnya pasti dia akan klepek-klepek(?) dan tidak akan mempedulikan dimana ia berciuman" seruku percaya diri

"bukannya kau juga belum pernah ciuman" celetuk eunhyuk. "sudahlah.. terserah padamu, aku akan menyuruh kyuhyun kesini, mungkin dia sedang menyambut tamu di klub fotografi" seru eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai menggandeng donghae menyusuri rumah hantu kelas 10-B yang menurutku tak ada seram-seramnya ini

Hyukkie. Kuserahkan semua padamu! Bawalah kyuhyun padaku!

.

.

Aku terus berjongkok di dalam sumur yang gelap dan hanya diterangi dari cahaya lilin yang bahkan tidak menerangi seluruhnya.

Disini sangat gelap, kalau segelap ini mungkin aku dan kyuhyun bisa lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

TAP TAP TAP

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kyuhyun di tempat segelap ini. aku mendengar langkah yang berjalan mendekatiku

"itu pasti kyuhyun" gumamku senang

Aku mulai melompat senang keluar dari sumur dan mulai memeluk erat orang yang ada di hadapanku, dengan menutup mata aku mulai memonyongkan bibirku ke arah orang yang kuyakini adalah kyuhyun

"YA! INI AKU" teriak seorang perempuan yang sangat kukenali. Tunggu dulu, kenapa kyuhyun suaranya mirip eunhyuk?

"HYUKKIE!" kagetku segera melepas pelukan eratku dari dia. "YA! Kenapa kau mau mencuri first kiss ku!"

"YA! Bukannya kau yang nyosor duluan!" balas eunhyuk tidak terima. Iya juga sih.. aku yang nyerang duluan tanpa lihat-lihat siapa orangnya

"mianhe.. hyukkie~ kyuhyun mana? Bukannya kau menyuruhnya kesini" seruku

"dia tidak ada di ruang klub"

"terus dia kemana?"

aku mulai tertunduk sedih dan kecewa. Gagal sudah menyerang kyuhyun di kegelapan-lagi-.

_sungmin pov end_

_._

_._

"ish. Pada akhirnya kyuhyun tidak datang" gerutu sungmin kesal. Seandainya kyuhyun tadi datang, sungmin tidak akan sekesal ini.

"ah itu dia. Sungmin-ah!" seru tao saat menemukan sungmin sedang duduk-duduk di belakang rumah hantu yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat istirahat para pemeran hantu

"eh? Tao-ah.. D.O"

"hey.. apa kau mau ikut kontes miss seoul high school ke 89 setelah ini?" tanya D.O langsung ke intinya kenapa mereka berdua mencari sungmin

"kontes?" beo sungmin.

"iya.. hadiahnya bisa makan di kantin gratis selama sebulan. Kalau menang kita bisa bagi dua!" seru tao senang. Dia sangat ingin ikut, tapi dia cukup tahu diri kalau dia tidak akan bisa menang. Makanya dia menawari sungmin yang punya kesempatan besar untuk menang. Jika sungmin menang, dia kan bisa meminta sungmin untuk berbagi makanan gratisnya

'kalau aku menang, mungkin kyuhyun juga akan sadar betapa cantiknya aku' pikir sungmin

"baiklah! Aku pasti akan menang" seru sungmin penuh semangat. dia tidak terlalu jadi masalah kalau hadiahnya harus dibagi dua dengan tao, dia tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya. Sungmin hanya ingin membuktikan ke kyuhyun kalau dia itu sangat cantik dan kyuhyun beruntung bisa mendekatinya

"kau pasti menang sungmin-ah!" dukung tao.

"semoga berhasil yah" dukung D.O juga

.

.

**Kontes miss seoul high school **

"semuanya! Mari kita beri tepuk tangan meriah! Ini lah 10 perempuan cantik yang menjadi kontestan miss seoul high school ke 89!" seru MC heboh menunjuk 10 siswi seoul high school yang sudah berdiri di atas panggung, salah satunya adalah lee sungmin yang berdiri dengan sok keren

"saat kalian akan masuk ke aula ini. kami sudah memberikan kertas pada kalian, kontestan mana yang kalian pilih dan tanpa banyak basa-basi! Mari kita lihat hasil votingnya!" seru MC lagi mulai beralih menatap ke layar yang dipajang di dinding.

"WAAAH! Lee sungmin dari kelas 10-B langsung naik dengan pesat mengalahkan para kontestan lainnya" jerit MC kembali heboh melihat hasil votingnya terus menaik

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan senang mendengar kalau hasil votingnya sangat besar mengalahkan kontestan lain. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan pandangan seluruh laki-laki di aula ini memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu

"WAAAH! Sepertinya pemenangnya sudah bisa terlihat sekarang! Dan pemenangnya tentu dan sangat pasti adalah lee sungmin dari kelas 10-B!" teriak MC mengumumkan hasil yang sangat tidak adil itu, lihat saja hasil votingnya 99% di aula ini memilih dia.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah menyambut kemenangan sungmin, eunhyuk dan donghae yang ikut menonton juga senang dengan kemenangan sungmin

Sungmin menerima piala yang diberikan sang MC dengan senang hati, dia mengangkat piala itu menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia menjadi pemenang

'kemenangan yang sangat mudah. Kyuhyun-ah aku hebat kan?' pikir sungmin memeluk erat piala yang ia terima

Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menonton itu hanya bisa menatap sungmin sendu. Saat mendengar kalau sungmin menjadi salah satu kontestan, kyuhyun sudah yakin kalau sungmin pasti akan menjadi pemenang telak dan ternyata dugaan kyuhyun benar tapi kyuhyun bukannya senang malah sedih

'dia menang kontes dengan sangat mudah, dia sangat cantik dan populer. Aku rasa, aku tidak pantas untuknya' pikir kyuhyun menunduk sedih berbanding terbalik dengan sungmin yang bahagia

Sesosok laki-laki tinggi atletis berdiri di ambang pintu aula, dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi manis sungmin yang sangat bahagia tanpa sadar dia juga ikut tersenyum manis.

'lee sungmin yah?'

.

.

.

**at night**

**Cho's house, kyuhyun's bedroom**

Kyuhyun memandang sendu keluar jendela kamarnya, pada akhirnya hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan sungmin atau sekedar menyapa perempuan itu. Setelah kontes miss seoul high school itu kyuhyun segera pulang tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan sungmin

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang ia ambil waktu di sungai han. Foto yang bisa dibilang tidak sengaja terfoto. Dia niatnya ingin memfoto pemandangan tapi sungmin ikut terbawa di foto itu. Kyuhyun tidak bilang ke sungmin, dia hanya menyimpan foto itu untuk dirinya sendiri

"sungmin-ah..." gumam kyuhyun menatap foto sungmin yang sedang melihat ke arah sungai han

Kyuhyun bingung, dia sadar kalau ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan sungmin tapi ia merasa tidak pantas untuk sungmin yang cantik itu bahkan masih ada yang jauh lebih baik dari dia.

Apakah dia harus menyerah akan perasaannya?

Kyuhyun mulai galau. Tapi.. dia sangat mencintai sungmin. dia tidak akan tahan kalau harus menjauhi sungmin, tidak melihat senyum manisnya, tidak bisa terus berada dekat dengannya. mungkin dia dan sungmin baru mengenal dan kyuhyun belum benar-benar tahu seperti apa lee sungmin itu. Tapi yang ia tahu. dia mencintai sungmin tidak peduli seperti apa sifat perempuan yang suka menggoda imannya itu

"tidak bisa! aku tidak peduli mau cocok atau tidak. Aku tetap akan mencintai dia dan akan memperjuangkan cintaku ini!" seru kyuhyun mulai bersemangat, tidak peduli seberapa besar rintangan yang harus ia lewati ia akan terus mengejar cinta sungmin!

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Fyuh~ chapter 4 datang!

Mianhe nee.. kalau di chapter ini feel-nya ga berasa, author juga ga ngerti sebenernya author ini lagi kenapa!

**Special big thanks to :)**

**dhinarizki, gwansim84, 1307, vitaminsparkyu1123, Kim RyeoChan, whey.K, AmyKyuMinElf, shflynie, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, minnalee1, 143 is 137, ShinJiWoo920202, sandrimayy88, dewi. , wereyeolves, KikyWP16, .vikink, ajid kyumin, wuhan, Ciachunyoo, .1, Elf hana sujuCouple, hanna, PaboGirl, , gyumingracle, SiwonAhjussi407, kmshipper, bunnykyu, shin sae yeon, ChoiGirl, riesty137, kim hyun nie, carolinesp, Cho Jisun, nera, KMalways89**

last words, review pleasee.. :)


	5. Chapter 5 : first date? first kiss?

"_tidak bisa! aku tidak peduli mau cocok atau tidak. Aku tetap akan mencintai dia dan akan memperjuangkan cintaku ini!" seru kyuhyun mulai bersemangat, tidak peduli seberapa besar rintangan yang harus ia lewati ia akan terus mengejar cinta sungmin!_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 5 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 5**

**18 desember**

**Lee's house, sungmin's bedroom**

"sebentar lagi hari natal" gumam sungmin menatap kalender yang ada di depannya.

"pada hari itu, aku harus berhasil mendapat keperjakaan kyuhyun dan menghilangkan keperawananku!" seru sungmin mulai bertekad. "aku sudah menyiapkan kondom yang sangat terkenal, pakaian dalam seksi sudah kubeli, bahkan aku sudah berlatih pose-pose seksi" lanjutnya mulai agak berlebihan

For your information, kamar kibum bersebelahan dengan kamar sungmin dan tembok kamar mereka itu tidak kedap suara apalagi sungmin itu suka berbicara dengan suara keras otomatis kibum juga selalu tahu apa yang sedang eonni-nya lakukan, bahkan ia tahu kalau eonni-nya itu setiap malam selalu membicarakan hal-hal mesum dengan penuh semangat. Sebagai adik dia sedikit malu punya kakak yang mesumnya tidak terkendali tapi mau gimana lagi, semesum-mesumnya sungmin, sungmin tetaplah kakaknya.

**Kibum's bedroom**

'hh~ eonni-ku mulai bertingkah tidak waras lagi' pikir kibum malas saat telinganya mendengar omongan mesum dari kamar sungmin

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

"eonni! Aku pulang!"

Sungmin yang sedang di dapur untuk minum, menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata kibum yang baru pulang sekolah. Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya karena kibum yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur itu tidak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengan kibum

'dia bawa laki-laki ke rumah' pikir sungmin menatap penuh selidik ke laki-laki yang terlihat sopan itu.

"selamat datang" balas sungmin tersenyum ramah

"annyeonghaseyo, choi siwon imnida" seru laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri

'omo.. dia bahkan sangat tampan' pikir sungmin tidak percaya. sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut kibum membawa laki-laki ke rumah, kibum sering bawa laki-laki ke rumah. Tapi tetap saja sungmin akan menatap tidak percaya laki-laki yang kibum bawa, semuanya itu sangat tampan dan seksi

'aish! Aku tidak boleh menggoda dan tergoda oleh namjachingu adikku sendiri!' batin sungmin mulai frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"kakakmu baik-baik saja kan?" bisik siwon ke kibum melihat sungmin yang bertingkah aneh

"tidak usah dipedulikan, dia memang suka aneh sendiri" jawab kibum memandang malas ke sungmin kemudian dia beralih ke siwon yang masih kebingungan. "kajja, kita ke kamarku" ajak kibum menarik tangan siwon menjauhi sungmin yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri

.

.

**Sungmin's bedroom**

Sungmin menempelkan telinganya ke dinding yang di balik dinding itu adalah kamar kibum, adiknya. Dia sangat super duper penasaran apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan bersama pacarnya di kamarnya berduaan

"laki-laki yang dia bawa sekarang benar-benar sangat HOT! Yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga. Ck! Kenapa kibum jauh lebih populer dari aku. aku jauh lebih baik darinya, jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dadaku juga jauh lebih besar dari dia" gerutu sungmin kesal dan iri dengan adiknya yang selalu berhasil mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat tampan sedangkan dia? Yaah~ sungmin terlalu pilih-pilih

**Kibum's bedroom**

"kakakmu cantik sekali ya" kagum siwon.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari kibum, siwon menoleh ke arah yeojachingunya yang hanya diam membelakanginya.

"bummie?" seru siwon khawatir kalau-kalau kibum cemburu

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum lebar dan berekspresi sangat bahagia. "aku tahu! aku sangat baanggga padanya!" tutur kibum bangga. Tapi dari ekspresinya yang berlebihan terlihat sekali dia tidak ikhlas

Wajah siwon merona melihat wajah kibum yang sangat imut nan manis saat ini

GREP

"tapi tetap kau yang sangat aku cintai kibummie!" girang siwon memeluk erat kibum seolah ia adalah boneka kesayangannya. Kibum yang dipeluk siwon hanya bisa kembali memasang ekspresi bosan. Sudah berkali-kali namjachingu yang ia bawa akan memuji kakaknya tapi pasti akan berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta

.

.

Sungmin berdiri menyender di dinding dengan so cool. Saat kibum datang, ia melirik dengan ekor matanya pada kibum yang lewat di depan pintu kamarnya setelah ia mengantar siwon ke depan rumah.

"kau sangat populer di kalangan laki-laki. Kau tidak bermaksud mempermainkan mereka kan?" curiga sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik saat kibum berjalan di depannya

Kibum berbalik dan menatap sungmin dengan senyum misterius

"kurasa aku memang ada niat begitu" seru kibum dengan tampang tidak berdosa. "mungkin karena aku belum mengerti cinta dan Aku masih sangat kecil. mereka selalu memanjakanku, bilang cinta padaku, lalu membeli barang-barang bermerk untuk membahagiakanku" lanjut kibum lebay dan terdengar sangat sombong di telinga sungmin. kali ini, kibum sukses membuat sungmin kesal

'ish, kau memang masih kecil' gerutu sungmin dalam hati

.

.

.

.

**3 hari sebelum malam natal..**

**Seoul high school**

"hhh~ aku belum dapat namjachingu sebelum natal" keluh tao menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja belajarnya

"tenang saja.. kau bisa datang ke rumahku nonton film" seru D.O santai karena dia juga belum punya pacar

"ish aku tidak mau! Aku ingin punya namjachingu! Hh~ aku terlihat seperti pecundang" kesal tao, dia sangat ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan sang pacar seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain

"tapi kau memang begitu"

Sementara itu...

Sungmin dan eunhyuk yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tao dan D.O yang sedang mengobrol di belakang kelas juga sedang membahas tentang malam natal yang akan segera tiba

"dalam aturan malam natal, katanya setiap pasangan harus minum sampanye dan melakukan seks!" seru sungmin membuka pembicaraan

"tidak harus begitu" seru eunhyuk tidak terlalu setuju dengan aturan itu

"tapi kau akan melakukan seks kan?" tebak sungmin pada eunhyuk tepat sasaran

BLUSH

"i-iya" cicit eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah. "tapi.. apa kau dan kyuhyun punya rencana kencan?" tanya eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, bisa gawat kalau sungmin terus menanyakan hal yang berbau seks padanya

"dia belum mengajakku" kesal sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau perempuan yang mengajak kencan?

Sementara itu... kyuhyun yang sedang bergabung dengan teman-temannya di pojokan kelas entah membicarakan apa, menoleh ke arah sungmin yang sedang bicara dengan eunhyuk

'apa tidak apa-apa yaa kalau aku mengajaknya kencan? Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk mendekatinya tidak peduli apakah aku pantas atau tidak. Aku akan mengajaknya kencan! Aku yakin, sungmin juga sedang menunggu ajakan kencanku' pikir kyuhyun sedikit PeDe

.

.

**Perpustakaan**

'akhirnya kamu berduaan' pikir Kyuhyun melirik sungmin di sebelahnya yang sedang merapikan buku yang baru dikembalikan. Sekarang dia harus mengajak sungmin berkencan, mumpung di perpustakaan sedang sepi pengunjung dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang sudah kembali melirik ke arah lain dengan kesal. 'ish, cepat ajak aku kencan' pikir sungmin kesal dan maksa

"mmh.. sung—" ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu kencan itu apa

'sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan saat kencan? Ditambah lagi ini adalah kencan natal! Kado-nya bagaimana? Apa harus dinner? Aku yang akan traktir?' pikir kyuhyun mulai bingung dan panik karena ia belum punya pengalaman apapun tentang berkencan

Sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa semakin kesal.

'kenapa dia lama sekali mengatakannya! Apa aku yang harus mulai duluan?' gerutu sungmin dalam hati, tapi karena ia memang ingin melewatkan malam natal dengan kyuhyun, akhirnya mau tidak mau sungmin harus memberi kode ke kyuhyun supaya laki-laki itu mengajaknya kencan

"kyuhyun-ah, sebentar lagi malam natal loh. Aku yakin hotel pasti akan gempa malam itu" seru sungmin mulai menjurus ke hal-hal mesum

"apa?" cengo kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sungmin, apa coba maksudnya hotel bakal gempa?

'apa dia tidak mengerti?' pikir sungmin melihat tampang kyuhyun yang terlihat suram

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia harus bisa mengajak sungmin berkencan!

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

"ye?"

"apa malam natal nanti kau ada waktu?" tanya kyuhyun cepat dan tanpa jeda bahkan dia bicara sambil menahan nafas

Sungmin sangat senang mendengar ajakan kencan dari kyuhyun, dia sangat ingin tersenyum lebar dan lompat-lompat saking senangnya tapi dia harus jaga image cool-nya

"karena kau memaksa, baiklah aku ada waktu. Jangan ke tempat yang membosankan ya" seru sungmin sok keren dengan gaya bak seorang putri dia mengangkat buku-buku yang tadi ia bereskan untuk diletakkan di rak-rak yang ada

Kyuhyun memandang punggung sungmin yang sudah menghilang di antara rak-rak buku. Kemudian kyuhyun mendesah lega karena berhasil mengajak sungmin kencan

Di sisi lain, sungmin yang sudah berada jauh dari kyuhyun mulai melompat-lompat girang tanpa suara saking senangnya

.

.

.

**Lee's house**

**Sungmin's bedroom**

"kyuhyun akan membawaku kemana yaa?" gumam sungmin memeluk bantal, mulai memikirkan berbagai tempat yang mungkin akan mereka tuju. "mungkin ini juga akan menjadi first seks-ku" lanjutnya mulai tersenyum aneh

"diawali dengan memesan menu khusus natal di restoran, kemudian akan berlanjut di kamar hotel yang sangat indah" sungmin mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak

Sungmin benar-benar sangat menantikan malam natal pertama bersama kyuhyun!

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school**

"eunhyuk-ah!"

Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan di koridor segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun

"eunhyuk-ah.. aku akan jalan dengan sungmin saat malam natal, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa. Apa kau ada saran?" tanya kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sudah memikirkan semalaman dan dia tidak tau harus memberikan apa-apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan bertanya ke eunhyuk

"kau kira-kira saja, yang mana yang bagus untuk sungmin" seru eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun

"begitu yaa... tapi aku butuh saranmu, menurutmu aku harus membawa dia kemana?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, kyuhyun benar-benar minim pengalaman kencan -,-

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, masa iya eunhyuk menyuruh kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke hotel, eunhyuk tidak akan mungkin mengatakan itu

"aku rasa untuk ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu"

.

.

.

**At night, cho's house**

**Kyuhyun's bedroom**

"aku sudah menyiapkan kadonya. Sekarang tinggal tempat kencannya" gumam kyuhyun menatap kotak kecil dengan pita pink di depannya

CKLEK

"kyuhyun-ah! OMO! Apa itu!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun langsung kaget saat mendengar teriakan ahra, yang seenak jidat masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ketuk pintu

"kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau mau kencan? kau sudah berpacaran dengan sungmin?" tanya ahra cepat tanpa membiarkan kyuhyun menjawab. "aku akan membantumu membuat rencana kencannya" lanjut ahra lagi seenaknya dan mulai mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen dari meja belajar kyuhyun

"noona.. memangnya kau pernah kencan?" seru kyuhyun memandang arah penuh curiga. Kakaknya itu penampilannya itu sangat tomboyish, wajar kalau kyuhyun meragukan apa ahra pernah kencan atau tidak

Ahra tidak mempedulikan ocehan kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum menatap rencana kencan yang sudah ia tuliskan di selembar kertas. Ini pasti akan menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan untuk kyuhyun, begitulah yang ahra pikirkan

.

.

.

.

**Malam natal**

Kyuhyun berdiri di taman dekat sekolah dengan pakaian yang kasual tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat tampan. di sela-sela menunggu sungmin, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ahra tuliskan untuk memandu kyuhyun saat berkencan. Membaca ulang tulisan ahra yang mirip dengan ceker ayam

"maaf menunggu" seru seorang perempuan di depan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungmin datang, langsung memasukkan asal kertas itu ke kantong celananya dengan panik

Saat mata kyuhyun mulai menatap ke sungmin di depannya, ia tertegun. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan dress putih ketat sepaha yang kemudian dibalut dengan sweater dan topi rajutan putih yang semakin mempermanis dirinya

"kyuhyun?" panggil sungmin karena kyuhyun tak kunjung berbicara

"ne? A-ah.. tidak masalah, aku belum lama menunggu kok. Ayo kita jalan" seru kyuhyun salah tingkah dan mengajak sungmin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, semua orang menoleh ke arah sungmin dengan tatapan terpesona. Sungmin terlihat biasa saja diperhatikan seperti itu tapi berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang minder, kyuhyun mulai kembali merasa ia tidak cocok disandingkan dengan sungmin, pujaan hati semua orang.

Di lain sisi, sungmin mulai merencanakan untuk membuat kyuhyun semakin terpikat padanya dan kali ini, ia harus berhasil melakukan seks dengan kyuhyun, dia tidak boleh gugup.

.

.

**Moobit cafe**

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya, sungmin sangat berharap kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang romantis, tapi sampai mereka makan malam kyuhyun tak kunjung berbuat hal yang romantis.

'apa dia tidak bisa romantis sedikit, suapi aku makanan gitu seperti pasangan-pasangan lain' pikir sungmin kesal

Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya tidak peka hanya sibuk memakan makanannya. Dia sedang melaksanakan rencana kencan buatan ahra, dan disana tertulis kalau kyuhyun harus mengajak makan sungmin, tapi karena disana tidak tertulis harus berbuat mesra, makanya kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. harusnya kyuhyun sadar tanpa perlu disuruh kalau yang namanya dinner saat kencan harus mesra -,-

Sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal mesra saat makan, jadi memakan makanannya dengan kesal

.

.

Sungmin berjalan duluan di depan kyuhyun, dia masih kesal karena kyuhyun tidak romantis. Bagaimana mereka akan berbuat yang lebih intim kalau sampai sekarang saja mereka tidak berpegangan tangan.

Dengan tatapan kesal sungmin berbalik menatap kyuhyun di belakangnya. Kenapa kencan malam natal mereka sangat terlalu biasa.

Kyuhyun yang sadar kalau sungmin kesal jadi memasang wajah sedih. 'sepertinya sungmin kesal, noona dia tidak suka rencana kencanmu' pikir kyuhyun menyalahkan ahra, padahal sungmin kesal karena tingkah kyuhyun yang tidak peka akan keadaan. Yang namanya kencan haruslah mesra!

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dia mengambil kertas yang berisi rencana kencan buatan ahra, melihat apa selanjutnya yang akan mereka lakukan

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dia harus ciuman dengan sungmin!

'ci-cium? Itu mustahil.. situasinya sama sekali tidak mendukung, sungmin sedang kesal padaku' batin kyuhyun frustasi

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun diam saja semakin kesal.

'ish, cepat cium aku!' batin sungmin makin kesal. Sepertinya pemikiran kyuhyun dan sungmin sangat tidak sinkron, kyuhyun berpikir sungmin tidak mau dicium karena sedang kesal sedangkan sungmin ingin dicium kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya

Sungmin mendecih pelan, ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya berdiri di bawah pohon natal dengan jarak yang berjauhan sama sekali tidak seperti orang berkencan. Sungmin menatap iri para pasangan yang lewat. Mereka sangat mesra, tidak seperti ia dan kyuhyun sekarang

Kyuhyun berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar sungmin tidak kesal lagi. 'oh iya! Aku harus menyerahkan kadoku padanya' pikir kyuhyun, mungkin dengan kado yang ia berikan sungmin tidak akan kesal lagi

"sungmin-ah" panggil kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati sungmin

"mwo!" ketus sungmin menghadap kyuhyun, tak lupa dengan ekspresi kesalnya

"mm.. ini untukmu" seru kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak kecil berpita pink itu pada sungmin

Sungmin yang bertampang kesal jadi berubah kaget saat melihat kyuhyun memberikan kado padanya. Rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang menyadari kyuhyun yang ternyata perhatian padanya, dia saja tidak memberikan kado pada kyuhyun

"t-terima kasih" seru sungmin dengan muka yang sedikit merona. "boleh kubuka?" tanya sungmin

"i-iya" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka yang ikut merona

Sungmn membuka kotak kecil itu dan menemukan sepasang anting-anting berwarna pink

"anting" gumam sungmin, tidak berekpresi senang atau kecewa dan itu membuat kyuhyun khawatir apakah sungmin menyukainya atau tidak

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sungmin membalikkan badannya dari kyuhyun kemudian berjalan entah kemana. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena tiba-tiba sungmin pergi tanpa berkomentar apa-apa akhirnya mengikuti kemana sungmin pergi

'apa dia tidak suka dengan kadonya?' pikir kyuhyun sedih, dia menyimpulkan seperti itu karena sungmin tidak bicara apa-apa dan main pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang mau kemana

'dia memberiku anting. Itu berarti... dia ingin melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan seks' pikir sungmin sambil berjalan di depan kyuhyun. kenapa sungmin bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu? Sebenarnya kemarin malam sungmin membaca majalah tentang arti jika seorang laki-laki memberikan hadiah, dan disana tertulis jika memberi anting artinya dia ingin melakukan pemanasan sebelum ke intinya

'pasti itu yang dia maksud' pikir sungmin tersenyum senang atas kesimpulannya, padahal kyuhyun tidak punya maksud apa-apa saat memberikan hadiah pada sungmin. hh~

"sungmin-ah! Kita mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang sungmin

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya akan tempat dimana mereka berada. Kyuhyun shock karena sungmin ternyata membawanya ke wilayah perhotelan. Bahkan hampir di sepanjang jalan ini, terdapat semua jenis hotel ada dari yang biasa saja sampai hotel kelas atas ada di wilayah ini.

"s-sungmin-ah.. kurasa ini tidak baik" seru kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin kembali berjalan menyusuri kawasan perhotelan ini.

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan kyuhyun dan terus berjalan melihat-lihat hotel-hotel yang ia lewati, mana yang cocok untuk dia dan kyuhyun.

'apa sungmin sengaja mengajakku kesini ya?' pikir kyuhyun mulai menduga-duga dan ikut berjalan mengikuti sungmin dari belakang

Kyuhyun memandang bingung pada sungmin yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling. 'aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sungmin pikirkan' pikirnya

Sungmin terus berjalan dan melihat ke sekeliling, dia terus melakukan hal itu sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti sungmin tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sepertinya kyuhyun sudah pasrah mau dibawa kemana oleh sungmin, asalkan sungmin senang

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka telah melewati kawasan perhotelan itu. Pada akhirnya sungmin tidak menemukan hotel yang cocok untuk mereka. Ada yang sesuai dengan uang yang mereka bawa tapi fasilitasnya tidak disukai sungmin dan ada juga yang fasilitasnya sangat disukai sungmin tapi harganya sangat mahal.

"semua hotelnya sudah terlewati" gumam sungmin kecewa

Kyuhyun menatap punggung sungmin di depannya, dia melihat sekitar, kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ternyata mereka sudah tidak ada di kawasan perhotelan itu karena kyuhyun sepanjang jalan hanya sibuk menundukkan kepalanya

'aku harus menciumnya disini' pikir kyuhyun yang juga menyadari kalau daerah tempat mereka berada sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat.

"sung-"

"kita harus kembali" potong sungmin berbalik arah kembali ke kawasan perhotelan itu

"sungmin-ah!"

"ne?"

GREP

Sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba pas ia berbalik ke kyuhyun, laki-laki itu memegang kedua pundaknya dan menatapnya dalam

"sungmin-ah, aku..." kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang, apa tidak masalah kalau kyuhyun mencium sungmin yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. pacaran saja tidak

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun bertindak seperti ini, otomatis jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat

'kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimana ini? kyuhyun berinisiatif sendiri.. aku sangat senang tapi aku sedikit takut rasanya mau lari' pikir sungmin galau harus meneruskannya atau seperti yang dulu-dulu, kabur tanpa memulai

'tidak bisa.. aku harus bisa melakukannya' pikir sungmin menguatkan hatinya dan menepis segala ketakutannya. Dia mendongak menatap kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi padanya dan dengan cepat sungmin menangkup kedua pipi kyuhyun dan mulai memajukan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat

DUG! CUP~

Sungmin dan kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena wajah mereka yang terbentur cukup keras terutama pada bibir mereka yang menjadi korban dari serangan tiba-tiba sungmin. eh tunggu dulu? Bibir?

Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang memejamkan mata karena rasa sakit membuka perlahan saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibir mereka masing-masing dan mereka terkejut saat wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan bibir yang menyatu

'kami berciuman..' pikir sungmin antara senang dan tidak percaya, dia pikir karena terlalu maju dan membuat wajahnya dan kyuhyun terantuk, mereka tidak akan berciuman tapi ternyata mereka berciuman walau hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir tanpa pergerakan halus

Mereka masih saling berdiri terpaku dan saling menatap mata pasangan masing-masing tanpa berniat melepaskan ciuman itu.

Sungmin yang sadar duluan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari kyuhyun, perempuan itu melirik kesana kemari dengan wajah yang sangat merah sampai ke telinga kemudian berlari melewati kyuhyun yang juga baru sadar dari keterpakuannya

Kyuhyun memandang punggung sungmin yang berlari pelan menjauhi dirinya.

"aku mencium.. sungmin" gumam kyuhyun senang. Dia mulai melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil karena telah mencium sungmin. ini akan menjadi momen bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Memang tidak romantis sih.. tapi yang penting mereka berciuman ani?

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berada

"aku selalu berpikir ciuman itu mudah dilakukan. Bagaimana ini... kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini. Dadaku jadi sesak begini.. aku tidak berani menatap kyuhyun" gumam sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus pada kedua lututnya

.

.

"sekarang aku tidak peduli akan rencana yang sudah ahra noona buat. Aku akan mengikuti kemana sungmin pergi dan menuruti kemauannya" gumam kyuhyun, dia menoleh kesana kemari berharap menemukan keberadaan sungmin.

Mata kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang keluar dari balik tembok dan berlari ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun yang tak mau kehilangan jejak sungmin, ikut berlari mengejar sungmin. kyuhyun akan mengikuti kemanapun sungmin pergi.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti saat sungmin ternyata masuk ke toilet perempuan. Kyuhyun memang akan mengikuti kemana sungmin pergi, tapi untuk yang satu ini, kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya dan hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu toilet menunggu sungmin keluar

.

.

.

**Gusto Taco**

DDRRTT DDRRTT

Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati dinner romantis dengan namjachingunya harus terganggu dengan dering ponsel handphonenya

"maaf ya hae" sesal eunhyuk karena handphonenya mengganggu suasana

"tidak apa-apa.. apa itu dari sungmin?" tanya donghae saat eunhyuk sedang melihat id callernya

"iya" jawab eunhyuk lalu mengangkat telponnya

_Klik_

"yoboseyo? Kenapa minnie?"

'_hyukkie.. aku berciuman dengan kyuhyun'_

"benarkah? Itu bagus sekali"

'_aku memang berhasil berciuman.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya'_

"tak perlu terburu-buru, yang penting perasaan kalian. Tapi selamat yah.. aku yakin kyuhyun juga pasti senang"

'_ya iyalah..ciuman pertamanya bisa dengan orang secantik aku. sudah seharusnya dia merasa senang'_

"kau yang galau masih sempat-sempatnya yah narsis"

'_ini juga ciuman pertamaku.. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, semua orang di jaman sekarang sudah berciuman. Ani ani.. pasti sudah lebih dari itu. Kau juga begitu kan hyukkie!? Pasti sekarang kau mau melakukan seks dengan donghae kan.. iya kan?!'_

_Klik_

"eunhyukkie.." seru donghae sedikit kaget dan takut melihat eunhyuk yang menutup telponnya dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan bunyi. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya itu membuat eunhyuk sedikit kesal dan malu

.

.

**Ladies toilet**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku menutup telponku yang diputus secara sepihak oleh hyukkie. Jika aku pikir-pikir, kenapa aku harus kabur dari kyuhyun? Bukannya itu kemajuan? Tujuanku adalah melakukan first seks dengan perjaka agar aku bisa bermain-main dengan para lelaki di luar sana.

"aku tidak bisa mundur! Aku harus mencapai tujuanku!" teriakku bersemangat, untung toilet ini sedang sepi jadi aku tidak terlalu malu untuk teriak-teriak

.

.

Aku keluar dari toilet dengan cepat, aku tahu kalau kyuhyun tadi mengikutiku sampai toilet ini.

"kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pergi" seruku tanpa menoleh, karena aku yakin kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dan akan langsung mengikutiku

"s-sungmin-ah"

Benar kan? Kyuhyun mengikutiku dari belakang, aku yakin dia pasti bertanya-tanya dia mau dibawa kemana.. kau tidak perlu cemas kyuhyun, aku akan membawamu pada kenikmatan yang tertinggi!

.

.

"taman?" gumam kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling saat aku berhenti di pintu gerbang taman yang sepi tapi tidak sepi(?)

"_aahh~ tidak ahn!"_

"_aah aaahhh~~"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar ada suara-suara menggoda dari arah taman, aku yakin dia bisa merasakan aura-aura seks di sekitar taman ini karena aku juga bisa merasakannya

Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku karena mendengar desahan-desahan dari taman. Aigoo~ kenapa desahannya sangat kencang?

Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa di taman seperti ini ada suara-suara desahan perempuan. Bukan suara setan kok, sebenarnya aku membawa kyuhyun ke taman yang biasanya menjadi tempat mesum. Tempat ini sangat terkenal di kalangan para remaja, mungkin dengan suasana yang penuh rangsangan ini aku bisa melakukan first seks dengan kyuhyun. kurasa melakukannya di taman boleh juga

Taman ini sangat sepi tidak ada orang lewat, karena pasangan yang mampir kesini tidak akan duduk di tempat terbuka, tapi mereka akan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan melakukan ritual suami istri atau Cuma sekedar saling meraba tapi tak jarang juga ada pasangan yang berani melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti di kursi taman karena penerangan disini itu remang-remang

Aku menarik kyuhyun yang sudah merona dengan gugup. Aku membawanya menyusuri taman ini untuk mencari kursi dan aku menemukannya ada di dekat lampu taman. Tanpa banyak kata aku dan kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi itu

Aku melirik kyuhyun yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah dan tangannya terlihat meremas celana panjangnya sepertinya dia sama denganku, gugup.

'ternyata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar, walau ini musim dingin tapi disini sangat 'panas'' batin sungmin menatap salah satu pasangan yang saling berpelukan di salah satu kursi taman yang tak jauh dari mereka, sungmin bahkan bisa melihat sang laki-laki meraba-raba tubuh sang perempuan yang ada di pelukannya

Kyuhyun-ah.. ayo serang aku! apa kau tidak terangsang?

_Sungmin pov end_

_Kyuhyun pov_

Sebenarnya tempat apa ini, kenapa disini mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan di tempat umum. Aku bahkan bisa melihat ada pasangan yang sedang berciuman ganas di balik pohon, tidak jauh dari situ, aku bisa melihat ada semak-semak yang bergerak dan disana terlihat sebuah kaki perempuan yang bergoyang-goyang. Apa mungkin mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'?

'kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini?' pikirku menjerit gelisah. Aku bahkan sudah duduk dengan tidak tenang

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Sungmin masih setia menatap pasangan yang duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari dirinya itu. Dia bahkan membuka mulutnya antara tidak percaya dan sumringah saat melihat tangan laki-laki tadi mulai merayap ke dalam rok sang perempuan

'waah~ ini hebat sekali! aku akan menyarankan eunhyuk membawa donghae kesini' pikir sungmin tersenyum mesum

Sungmin beralih menatap kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan tegang. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan menggeser badannya mendekati kyuhyun. setelah mereka SANGAT dekat, sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kyuhyun. posisi mereka saat ini sangat mesra

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya bahkan bertingkah mesra

'apa sungmin yakin mau melakukannya? jika terus begini, aku bisa hilang kendali' pikir kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melirik ke sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menyadari kalau sungmin mungkin ingin melakukan seks dengannya, dapat dilihat dari gelagat sungmin yang bertingkah manja dan mesra ditambah dia yang mengajak kyuhyun ke tempat seperti ini.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh menggoda, dia sudah siap untuk menyerang kyuhyun.

"disini panas sekali yah" seru sungmin tersenyum menggoda ke kyuhyun yang kaget karena sungmin membuka satu persatu kancing sweaternya dan memperlihatkan dress ketat yang menonjolkan belahan dadanya yang sukses menggoyahkan iman cho kyuhyun

"s-ssungmin-ah" gagap kyuhyun, jantungnya sudah berdegub kencang melihat belahan dada sungmin, apalagi dress sungmin yang super ketat itu semakin membuat kyuhyun terangsang

Dengan ragu dan gugup kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke dada sungmin yang mengundang untuk disentuh

"_AAAHH~~!"_

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara desahan yang kencang dari arah semak-semak yang tadi ia lihat. Dia yang tadi ingin menyentuh dada sungmin jadi urung melakukannya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang meremas kuat celana panjangnya. Kyuhyun sangat gugup dan malu

Sungmin mendecih melihat kyuhyun yang tidak jadi menyentuhnya

'ish.. jika aku mengharapkan kyuhyun yang mulai duluan. Nanti keburu pagi dan aku tidak jadi melakukannya. jika begini.. aku saja yang mulai' sungut sungmin dalam hati

GREP

"hwaaa!" kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba sungmin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"s-sung-sungmin-ah" gugup kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang agresif malam ini

Sungmin hanya diam di posisi itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepalanya.

'tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Ani ani.. aku selalu panik dan mengacaukan segalanya. kali ini, aku harus bisa! aku panik karena aku belum siap-siap, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap terlebih dulu sebelum memulainya' pikir sungmin dan dia mulai meregangkan kedua kakinya dan berusaha mengangkat dress ketatnya agar bisa lebih mudah mengangkangi(?) kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menutup matanya pasrah

Tapi karena sungmin tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, sungmin akhirnya terjatuh di pangkuan kyuhyun dengan posisi menyamping

BRUK!

Kyuhyun yang kembali kaget karena sungmin jatuh di pangkuannya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lehernya semakin blank.

"s-ssungmin-ah" gagap kyuhyun, kyuhyun benar-benar merasa mau pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang penuh godaan ini, mana desahan menggoda itu terus bersahutan dari segala arah. Kyuhyun makin tak kuat!

'aku malah tak sengaja jatuh ke pangkuan kyuhyun, tapi ini justru bagus! Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini' pikir sungmin yang tadi sempat kaget karena ia jatuh ke pangkuan kyuhyun dan kedua tangannya reflek memeluk leher kyuhyun yang membuat posisi mereka sangat intim

.

.

**Gusto Taco**

Eunhyuk mengaduk coklat panasnya dengan perlahan, sejak pembicaraan dengan sungmin di telpon berakhir, eunhyuk hanya melamun memikirkan apa yang akan sungmin lakukan, apa akan melakukan hal bodoh atau tidak?

'aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya, kuharap dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dan lari pulang ke rumah' pikir eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mulai membayangkan kalau saat ini, kyuhyun pasti sedang diserang sungmin. dia sedikit tidak yakin kalau kyuhyun yang akan memulai duluan

"tapi, kurasa sungmin juga tidak akan terlalu berani menyerang kyuhyun" gumam eunhyuk mengabaikan donghae yang menatapnya heran. Andai kau tahu hyuk.. sungmin saat ini sedang bersiap menyerang kyuhyun

.

.

.

**Kyumin side**

Mereka berdua masih bertahan dengan posisi sungmin yang duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang dikaitkan di leher kyuhyun dan mereka saling menatap. Suasananya benar-benar sangat pas!

'aigoo.. neomu kyeopta~ bisa-bisa aku mati karena kecantikan dan keimutan sungmin' batin kyuhyun mengagumi paras imut sungmin di hadapannya

Pandangan kyuhyun mulai menurun ke arah belahan dada sungmin yang terlihat menggiurkan untuk diremas ataupun dijamah.

'apa sungmin akan marah jika aku menyentuhnya?' batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

Dengan berani kyuhyun mulai kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke dada sungmin. tapi kyuhyun masih ragu apakah ia harus menyentuhnya atau tidak.

'apa dia mau menyentuh dadaku?' pikir Sungmin yang sadar kalau tangan kyuhyun mulai terarah menuju dadanya.

'tapi, bagaimana kalau dia berpikir dadaku itu kecil? Apa kyuhyun menyukai dada yang besar? Ani ani, dia pasti menyukai dadaku, jika tidak dia tidak akan mau menyentuhnya' sungmin kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri

Karena tidak tahan melihat keragu-raguan kyuhyun, dengan berani sungmin menarik tangan kanan kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dadanya.

GREP!

"kyaaa! Da-da da-da-da.. ssung-ssung" kyuhyun kembali gagap dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena tangannya sudah mendarat di dada sungmin

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang sudah merona malu, dia sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bertindak seperti ini

'kalau tau begini, aku akan pakai bra yang membuat dadaku jadi terlihat besar! Tapi tapi tapi.. aku juga pasti akan melepas braku! Itu tidak akan berguna!' pikir sungmin frustasi karena dadanya yang kecil dan ia pikir tidak akan memuaskan

'sungmin-ah' pikir kyuhyun antara senang dan tidak percaya karena sungmin memberi lampu hijau untuknya berbuat yang tidak-tidak

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar dan mulai berani mengarahkan satu tangannya lagi ke arah dada sungmin yang satunya. Jadinya kedua dada sungmin disentuh oleh kedua tangan kyuhyun

Sungmin sempat kaget saat kedua tangan kyuhyun mendarat di dadanya, tapi ia kembali memejamkan matanya pasrah akan apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan padanya

'apa yang dia rasakan saat menyentuhnya' pikir sungmin penasaran

'rasanya.. rasanya.. dada sungmin sangat bulat, sangat pas di tanganku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena baju dan branya menghalangi' pikir kyuhyun sedikit bingung, dia bingung mau mengungkapkannya seperti apa, mungkin kalau dia menyentuh dada sungmin tanpa penghalang apa-apa dia bisa mengungkapkannya

'kyuhyun-ah.. mau sampai kapan kau hanya menyentuhnya! Lakukan sesuatu!' pikir sungmin frustasi karena kyuhyun tak kunjung melakukan sesuatu pada dadanya

GYUT

"aahh~~ jangan disitu" desah sungmin karena kyuhyun meremas dengan lembut dada sungmin. remasan kyuhyun membuat sungmin seperti tersengat listrik

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungmin berkata 'jangan', otomatis segera mejauhkan kedua tangannya dari dada sungmin dengan panik, apa dia sudah nelakukan kesalahan? Begitulah pikir kyuhyun

"m-mianhe"

"ani ani.. abaikan.. lupakan saja perkataanku tadi" panik sungmin, takut kyuhyun semakin salah paham kalau dia tidak mau disentuh

kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan serius. Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu sungmin dengan erat.

"kyu-kyuhyun-ah" gumam sungmin sedikit gugup

'tak jadi masalah kan kalau aku melakukannya?' pikir kyuhyun kembali galau

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, kemudian secara perlahan dia mulai mendekati wajah sungmin berniat untuk menciumnya. Sebelum...

"AAAAHHH!"

Kyumin langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan wanita dari arah samping kyuhyun, teriakannya itu antara seperti kesakitan. Karena penasaran, kyumin segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mereka membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya karena shock dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, di depan mata mereka, sudah disuguhkan pemandangan erotis dimana sang wanita sedang duduk di pangkuan sang pria dan yang membuat mereka shock adalah.. pasangan itu sedang melakukan seks di depan mereka yang masih belum berpengalaman!

'itu... seks sungguhan' pikir sungmin shock, melihat sang wanita sedang menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Pasangan itu benar-benar sangat berani, walaupun taman ini remang-remang, tapi tetap saja...

"_aaahhhn~~"_

Sungmin masih terus melihat adegan erotis, dia bahkan bisa melihat tangan sang laki-laki sedang meremas-remas payudara sedang milik sang wanita yang sudah terekspos. Sungmin tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. sungmin senang melihatnya tapi dia juga takut

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hampir sama dengan sungmin, dia melihat adegan itu dengan horror. Ayolah, dia belum pernah melihat orang berhubungan seks makanya kyuhyun ketakutan sama halnya dengan sungmin

KLIK KLIK

Sedang memandang horror adegan erotis itu, kyumin mendengar ada sebuah jepretan kamera. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak jauh dari mereka dan mereka semakin terkejut saat melihat ada seseorang sedang memotret pasangan yang sedang melakukan seks itu

Tidak hanya satu kamera tapi hampir di seluruh taman ini ada kamera memotret adegan panas yang ada disini. Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat majalah porno atau mungkin untuk koleksi pribadi

'tidak mungkin aku melakukan seks disini, terlalu banyak kamera!kyaaa! aku harus bagaimana!' pikir sungmin frustasi dan malu

'mungkin ini kesempatanku melakukannya dengan sungmin, tapi orang-orang itu bisa memotret saat aku sedang melakukan seks dengan sungmin! aish apa yang harus aku lakukan!' pikir kyuhyun ikut frustasi

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang ada di kepalanya, haruskah mereka meneruskannya atau tidak

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan kecewa selama perjalanan pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya, mereka terlalu malu jika ada yang memotret apalagi memperhatikan saat mereka sedang melakukan seks, terlebih lagi ini adalah yang pertama

Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ini mau akhir tahun dan mau tahun ajaran baru tapi dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan keperawanannya. Hh~ payah

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

Huft... annyeong! Chapter 5 hadir disini!

Kemarin pada nebak kalau laki-laki yang di pintu aula itu siwon yaaa? Tebakannya salah total, siwon disini jadi namjachingunya kibum dan bukan laki-laki misterius itu.. hahaha

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga!#plak *korban susuya*

Nanti juga pasti bakal ketahuan kok, laki-laki misterius itu ga akan muncul untuk beberapa chapter depan, dia akan muncul pada saat yang sudah ditentukan. readers nantikan saja nee...

Keep reading 'my first time?' XD

Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan juga jika ada kata-kata yang membingungkan, itu murni kesalahan author ;(

**Special big thanks to :**

**BunnyEvilKim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, zaAra evilkyu, .1, whey.K, ajid kyumin, hanna, ouhji, dewi. , wereyeolves, shflynie, arlulez, Ciachunyoo, aningeko81, KikyWP16, kim hyun nie, mutiaratupi, PaboGirl, Cho MeiHwa, 1307, Arevi, , dhinarizki, Mimin97, min, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, AmyKyuMinElf, Kim –Jung- Hyewon, danhobak, ChoLau137, ShinJiWoo920202, runashine88, fariny, jisoopark1001, riesty137, Princess Kyumin137, safitramelia,  
**

Last words, review pleasee.. :)


	6. Chapter 6 : my cocholate valentine

_Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ini mau akhir tahun dan mau tahun ajaran baru tapi dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan keperawanannya. Hh~ payah_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 6 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 6**

**Seoul high school**

**Class 10-B**

"sebentar lagi sudah hampir valentine" seru D.O pada tao yang duduk di sebelahnya

"hh~ bagaimana ini.. aku tidak akan mendapat coklat bahkan tidak bisa memberinya" seru tao sedih karena sampai sekarang dia tidak punya pacar

Sungmin yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan tao mengeluarkan smirknya

"masalah perempuan biasa memang menggemaskan yaah.. aku sudah berbeda dari tahun lalu. Aku perempuan yang sudah berciuman" seru sungmin dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing yang lebay!

"sungmin-ah, apa kau mau nonton denganku?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang merangkap jadi teman sekelasnya

"aku pikirkan dulu yah" seru sungmin ala wanita dewasa, gaya bicaranya mengingatkan author sama artis di indonesia, syahrini

Eunhyuk di samping sungmin yang mendengar temannya berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya horror. Kenapa dengan anak ini? begitulah pikirnya

Tapi sungmin yang berbicara seperti itu justru membuat laki-laki itu senang dan makin jatuh cinta dengan sungmin, dia bahkan keluar kelas dengan riang seperti berhasil menang lotre

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan coklat valentine untuk kyuhyun?" tanya eunhyuk berusaha mengabaikan tingkah aneh sungmin yang makin hari makin jadi

"hah?" cengo sungmin

"sudah kuduga" seru eunhyuk yang sudah paham kelakuan sungmin

"apa aku yang harus memberi coklat? Bukannya aku yang harus menerima coklat itu?" seru sungmin sedikit protes. Perempuan populer seperti dia harusnya diberi coklat bukannya memberi coklat begitulah pendapat sungmin selama ini

"hh~ yang namanya valentine, perempuan yang memberi coklat!" gemes eunhyuk yang berasa mau ngebuang sahabatnya ini ke laut.

"tapi ada kok laki-laki yang memberi coklat di hari valentine" balas sungmin

"iya sih... terserah deh" pasrah eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

**Lotte mart**

Eunhyuk melihat dan meneliti satu persatu berbagai macam ikan yang ada di hadapannya.

"eomma menyuruhku membeli ikan yang bagus, tapi yang mana yang bagus?" bingung eunhyuk, dia kan tidak terlalu memahami yang namanya bahan-bahan makanan, kalau dia salah beli gimana

"ikan yang paling bagus menurutku adalah ikan salmon karena mengandung omega 3 yang sangat tinggi dan juga rendah kalori" ujar seseorang yang menjawab kebingungan eunhyuk

"ryeowok-ssi" kaget eunhyuk yang baru menyadari kalau ryeowook sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dan memberinya saran

.

.

"terima kasih banyak yah ryeowook-ssi, kau sangat membantuku" seru eunhyuk tulus saat mereka keluar dari supermarket

"tidak masalah" ujar ryeowook tersenyum manis

'dia sudah mengetahui tentang kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sudah berciuman belum ya?' pikir eunhyuk yang baru ingat kalau ryeowook juga suka dengan kyuhyun. haruskah ia memberitahunya? Tapi dia agak ga tega harus mematahkan hati gadis sepolos ryeowook

'lebih baik aku basa basi dan segera pergi bila ada kesempatan' pikir eunhyuk lagi

"kau sangat suka memasak yah?" tanya eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan

"iya.. tahun ini aku membuka kursus untuk masakan tahun baru" jawab ryeowook tersenyum ramah

"JINJJA! Waah kau hebat sekali!" heboh eunhyuk sekaligus mengagumi kehebatan ryeowook. Untuk anak seumuran ryeowook bisa membuka kursus memasak apalagi tiga, itu sudah sangat hebat

"kau mau kan mengajarkanku?" mohon eunhyuk dengan berbinar, niatan untuk basa-basi agar bisa menghindar dari ryeowook malah jadi semakin lama bersamanya. Sepertinya eunhyuk lupa gara-gara masakan -,-

.

.

**Kim's house**

**Kitchen**

"malam ini aku akan memasang doenjang jjigae. Kau bisa mencobanya kalau kau mau" seru ryeowook yang mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang tadi ia beli di meja

"mmmh.. aku lihat saja yah" ujar eunhyuk yang sedikit ga PeDe kalau harus memasak

"aku memasak karena aku ingin orang lain senang, kuharap kau menyukai rasanya" seru ryeowook tersenyum

'waah.. dia hebat sekali' kagum eunhyuk dalam hati

DDRRTTT DDRRRTT

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasa handphone di kantong celanannya bergetar, dia melirik sebentar id-callernya yang ternyata sahabatnya, lee sungmin.

_Klik_

"yo-"

"_hyukkie-ah, karena kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan bercinta, apa menurutmu aku harus jongkok setiap hari untuk persiapan?"_

"aku sedang sibuk!"

_Klik_

Hyukkie meremas handphonenya dengan gemas dan kesal. Belum juga sempat bilang hallo sudah diserang dengan perkataan dan pentanyaan yang mesum dari seorang lee sungmin, bikin urat nadinya keluar saking kesalnya. Apa tidak bisa sungmin mengatakan hal-hal yang biasa?

"mm.. hyukjae-ssi-"

"eunhyuk saja"

"ah.. nee.. eunhyuk-ssi, kau punya namjachingu kan? Seperti apa rasanya punya namjachingu?" tanya ryeowook merona karena pertanyaannya sendiri, sepertinya dia malu menanyakan hal seperti ini

'aigoo.. dia lugu sekali' batin eunhyuk terperangah akan tingkah ryeowook yang malu-malu saat menanyakan hal itu, tidak seperti sungmin yang cenderung memaksa jika menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini dan selalu sok tau. Benar-benar sangat berbeda

"sebenarnya.. ada orang yang kusuka.."

"kyuhyun kan?" potong eunhyuk yang memang sudah tahu

BLUSH

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" seru ryeowook heboh dengan wajah memerah karena ketahuan dia suka sama kyuhyun. "ah.. apa sungmin-ssi yang cerita?" tanyanya lagi yang sadar kalau sungmin satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau ia menyukai kyuhyun

"apa kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya eunhyuk

"aniya.. aku tidak berniat menyatakan perasaanku" seru ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangkat panci untuk diletakkan di mangkuk yang sudah disediakan. "maksudku aku.. huwaaaaa!"

Karena tidak berhati-hati, ryeowook yang sedang memegang panci berisi doenjang jjigae yang sudah matang langsung terjatuh dan menumpahkan makanan yang sudah ia masak tadi. Untung eunhyuk punya refleks yang bagus jadi ia tidak terkena tumpahan dari makanan itu.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sedih dengan posisi berlutut menatap miris makanan yang sudah ia buat, ini baru makanan bagaimana dengan kyuhyun

"perempuan sekikuk aku Cuma akan mengganggunya" gumam ryeowook sedih dan sudah putus asa duluan

"aku mengerti perasaanmu" ujar eunhyuk sedikit meringis melihat kejadian tadi

Eunhyuk berjongkok untuk membantu ryeowook membersihkan tumpahan makanan di lantai. Mana mungkin eunhyuk diam saja melihat ryeowook membersihkan lantai sendirian, kalau memasak mungkin eunhyuk tidak bisa membantu tapi untuk yang satu ini tentu saja eunhyuk bisa.

"aku tak keberatan tidak jadi yeojachingunya, tidak masalah asalkan kyuhyun bahagia" lanjut ryeowook tersenyum tulus dan sukses membuat eunhyuk terpukau dan terharu

'harusnya kyuhyun jadian dengan ryeowook' pikir eunhyuk menatap ryeowook yang sibuk bersih-bersih dengan haru, sepertinya eunhyuk mulai membeda-bedakan ryeowook dengan sungmin.

"sebenarnya aku membuat coklat valentine tahun lalu, tapi aku tidak berani memberikannya" seru ryeowook menundukkan dalam kepalanya

"ooh.. begitu" hanya itu yang bisa eunhyuk respon

"aku juga sudah membuat coklat untuk tahun ini" seru ryeowook beranjak dari lantai dan membuka kulkas untuk memperlihatkan coklat buatannya pada eunhyuk

"WWWAAAAH!" eunhyuk tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bagusnya coklat buatan ryeowook bahkan eunhyuk merasa tidak ingin memakannya saking bagusnya bentuk coklat yang terlihat seperti cake itu. 'Sepertinya coklat yang seperti kue itu sangat enak kalau dimakan' pikir eunhyuk menelan ludahnya yang hampir menetes

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school**

"waah.. coklatnya bagus sekali terlihat sangat enak dimakan bahkan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tega memakannya saking bagusnya" ujar sungmin memandang kagum foto coklat yang ada di handphone eunhyuk

"itu coklat yang ryeowook buat untuk kyuhyun" seru eunhyuk mengagetkan sungmin. kemarin eunhyuk memfoto coklat buatan ryeowook untuk kenang-kenangan dan jadi referensi kalau-kalau dia mau buat coklat

"hh~ ada perempuan yang sangat menyukai kyuhyun sampai seperti itu. Kau harus lebih serius, minnie-ah" lanjut eunhyuk. Mungkin ia mengakui kalau ryeowook itu lebih jika dibandingkan dengan sungmin. tapi sungmin adalah sahabat yang ia sayang, sudah pasti eunhyuk akan mendukung sungmin

Sungmin kembali memandang foto coklat buatan ryeowook yang ada di handphone eunhyuk. Alisnya berkerut dalam tanda sedang berpikir serius

.

"besok hari valentine" ujar changmin yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas bersama teman-temannya termasuk kyuhyun yang berdiri menyender di dinding di sampingnya

"pokoknya, setidaknya, kita harus dapat satu" seru minho penuh harap tapi terselip keraguan dari nada bicaranya

'apa sungmin akan memberiku coklat yah?' pikir kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang duduk memunggunginya bersama dengan eunhyuk sahabatnya

'dia pasti akan memberiku kan? Kumohon tuhan.. semoga sungmin memberiku coklat' pikir kyuhyun mulai galau. Aigoo.. bukannya kalian sudah berciuman kemarin, kenapa masih belum PeDe kalau sungmin akan memberinya coklat.

"tidak terlalu jadi masalah kalau coklat itu wajib di hari valentine atau tidak, yang penting sekarang aku ingin makan coklat valentine" seru changmin saat shindong mulai menanyakan tentang kewajiban coklat saat valentine

"ah.. kalau coklat itu wajib" seru kyuhyun pada merespon perkataan changmin, dia tahu juga dari ahra

"tunggu dulu, kyuhyun-ah ada yang memberimu coklat?" tanya changmin heboh

Sungmin yang tak jauh dari tempat teman-teman kyuhyun berkumpul langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat begitu juga dengan eunhyuk. Telinga sungmin sangat sensitif jika itu berkaitan dengan kyuhyun

"ah.. iya, dari eomma-ku" jawab kyuhyun yang sukses melegakan hati sungmin dan changmin.

Changmin lega karena kyuhyun yang ia anggap tidak populer di kalangan perempuan itu tidak mendapatkan coklat, bisa serangan jantung dia jika tahu kyuhyun dapat coklat dari perempuan sebayanya. Dia saja yang dekat dengan para perempuan tidak mendapat coklat masa kyuhyun bisa. oke, pikiran changmin sungguh picik

Di lain sisi sungmin lega karena ternyata kyuhyun tidak menerima coklat dari perempuan manapun kecuali dari keluarganya. Bisa-bisa sungmin punya saingan baru.

.

.

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela bis yang sedang melaju ke rumahnya dengan sendu.

'sepertinya dia berusaha keras sekali' pikir sungmin mengingat betapa bagus dan indahnya coklat buatan ryeowook, sungmin bahkan tidak melihat cacatnya

Sungmin kemudian beralih pada bungkusan coklat yang tadi ia beli di supermarket dekat sekolah dengan penuh tekad

'akan kupikat kyuhyun dengan coklat buatanku' pikir sungmin kembali bersemangat, dia tidak boleh kalah dari ryeowook dan dia tidak suka dikalahkan

.

.

**Lee's house**

**Kitchen**

"lelaki suka sesuatu yang meleleh dan mengeras lagi.. simple sekali bukan" gumam sungmin sembari menyalakan kompor untuk melelehkan coklat yang tadi ia beli

Sungmin mulai membayangkan pasti kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendapat coklat buatannya, kemudian kyuhyun akan memeluk dan mencium sungmin dan berakhir di atas ranjang yang berderit. Hanya memikirkan itu saja sungmin sudah memerah bagaimana kalau itu terjadi

'coklat itu perangsangnya dan akulah hidangan utamanya' pikir sungmin tersenyum mesum

Sungmin mengernyit heran saat mencium bau-bau tak sedap, aneh sungmin sudah membuang sampah tadi, ruangan juga sudah bersih dan wangi, lalu bau apa ini?

Sungmin mulai melirik ke arah coklatnya yang hangus terbakar, ia segera mematikan kompor dan menatap horror coklat yang mau ia buat kembali itu. Tapi, sungmin ragu apa itu masih bisa disebut coklat atau tidak

"eonni! Apa ada gas bocor? Bau sekali!" seru kibum yang masuk dapur karena mencium bau tak sedap dari dapur. "eonni?" kibum mulai heran karena sungmin malah melihat keluar jendela seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"hidangan utama itu yang terpenting, coklat mah tidak penting" gumam sungmin berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri

Kibum kemudian beralih dari sungmin yang bertingkah aneh dan memang selalu aneh, memandang sesuatu yang menghitam di atas panci, sepertinya bau tak sedap itu datangnya dari benda aneh itu, tapi itu apa? Begitulah pikir kibum.

.

.

"jaga suhunya pada suhu 27-37 derajat celcius saat mencairkan.. kenapa suhunya rendah sekali?" gumam sungmin membaca buku petunjuk cara membuat coklat. Coklat kali ini tidak boleh gagal

Sungmin mulai memasukkan pengecek suhu atau termometer pada coklat cair yang ada di atas kompor yang menyala itu.

"HUWWAAAA!" teriaknya saat tangannya kepanasan karena termometer yang ia sentuh ikutan panas, salahkan ia yang tidak pakai sarung tangan

Kibum melirik malas eonni-nya yang sedang berjuang membuat coklat, kibum akhirnya mengetahui kalau benda hitam tidak jelas tadi adalah coklat. Miris sekali ia melihat coklat yang sudah terbuang di tempat sampah

"iish! Kenapa aku sampai sejauh ini sih!" sungmin mulai kesal sendiri karena tidak pernah berhasil membuat coklat dengan benar.

DUKH! PRANG! PRANG!

Kibum kembali menghela nafas lelah melihat eonni-nya yang sekarang malah sedang menendang-nendang dan melempar-lempar peralatan dapur dengan kesal kecuali pisau, itu berbahaya

'dasar bocah' pikirnya tidak sopan

.

.

.

**Paginya.. di hari valentine **

**Still kitchen**

KUKURUYUUUKKK...

Sungmin memandang puas coklat yang sudah sukses ia buat semalaman suntuk. Walaupun diselingi kekesalan dan gerutu kenapa ia harus melakukan ini tapi ujung-ujungnya ia tetap membuat coklat untuk kyuhyun bahkan sampai tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk ini!

"selesai! Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Aku hebat! Ho ho ho" seru sungmin masih tetap sombong padahal coklat itu juga bentuknya masih aneh. Ucapan sungmin itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kantung matanya yang menghitam dan raut wajahnya yang kelelahan

"sudah selesai yah?" tanya kibum dengan muka baru bangun tidur berjalan memasuki dapur. "kau pasti sudah berusaha keras" lanjutnya tersenyum manis

"mwoya? Kenapa juga aku harus berusaha keras demi laki-laki" elak sungmin, dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya! Gengsinya tinggi!

"aih.. sudahlah.. kantung matamu itu sangat terlihat jelas kalau kau bersusah payah"

"MWO!"

.

.

**Seoul high school**

Kyuhyun membuka lokernya berharap menemukan sebuah coklat disana. Tapi ia harus mendesah kecewa karena disana hanya ada barang miliknya tanpa ada bingkisan apapun

Kyuhyun kembali menutup lokernya kemudian melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasnya, 10-B.

Sepanjang jalan kyuhyun harus kembali merasa sedih dan iri karena hampir di setiap koridor yang ia lewati banyak perempuan yang menyerahkan coklat pada laki-laki. Tidak jarang juga ia melihat ada laki-laki yang membawa setumpuk bingkisan coklat di tangannya. Hh~ kenapa dia tidak dapat apa-apa?

**Class 10-B**

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya ke arah kolong meja kembali berharap bisa menemukan bingkisan coklat setidaknya satu saja tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hh~ ini mengecewakan

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri, melihat adegan memberi dan menerima coklat dari manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Sungmin masuk ke kelas dengan santai seperti biasanya, dia terlihat ceria seperti biasanya seperti tidak ada yang spesial di hari valentine ini, menurut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang duduk di bangkunya yang memang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya menemukan ada sebuah bingkisan coklat yang tadi sungmin bawa ke kelas

'untuk siapa itu? Apa itu untukku?' pikir kyuhyun kaget dan gelisah

Belum sampai disitu kekagetan kyuhyun, kyuhyun lebih kaget karena sungmin mulai mengeluarkan bingkisan-bingkisan coklat dari laci mejanya. Tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan! Kyuhyun tercengang, sungmin bisa mendapat coklat sebanyak itu tapi tidak heran sih mengingat dia itu populer

"sungmin-ah!" teriak tao menghampiri meja sungmin dengan membawa sesuatu. "ini untukmu" lanjutnya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh sungmin

"ini juga dariku" seru D.O menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang diyakini kyuhyun adalah coklat.

"gomawo" seru sungmin tersenyum tulus dan senang

'omo! Bahkan perempuan juga memberinya coklat!' pikir kyuhyun shock dan tidak percaya. kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mandi air mata saking sedihnya tidak mendapat coklat.

.

.

"hh~ jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, tapi tetap saja..." gumam kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa, apa dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan sampai-sampai tidak mendapat coklat satupun?

"apa kau ada waktu?" tanya seorang perempuan

"hah? I-iya" jawab kyuhyun kaku karena tiba-tiba sungmin sudah berdiri di samping mejanya

"ooh begitu" seru sungmin mulai pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang cengo

'udah? Begitu aja? Apa maksudnya?' pikir kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kyuhyun kira sungmin mau mengajaknya pergi atau apa gitu, tahunya Cuma nanya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. PHP banget kalau kata anak jaman sekarang

'lebih baik aku memberikan coklatku nanti malam saja di rumahnya. Kalau di sekolah bisa dilihat orang' pikir sungmin tersenyum misterius di sela jalannya keluar kelas

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah kecewa karena lokernya sampai saat ia pulang sekolah tak kunjung terisi bingkisan coklat. Pupus sudah harapan kyuhyun mendapat coklat valentine apalagi dari sungmin.

"di hari valentine ini, aku tidak dapat coklat" lirih kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ada kok yang mau kasih coklat, tuh ryeowook ama sungmin. yang sabar nee kyu~

.

.

**Kim's house**

"tahun ini, aku pasti bisa memberikan coklat ke kyuhyun" seru ryeowook menatap penuh senyum pada coklat buatannya yang ada di depannya

"huft! Aku harus berjuang kalau aku menginginkan dia" seru ryeowook lagi berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang tidak pernah yakin

"kim ryeowook! Kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

**Cho's house**

Ryeowook ragu, haruskah ia menekan bel pintu dan berani menyerahkan coklatnya ke kyuhyun atau seperti dulu-dulu, dia akan kabur sebelum berhasil menyerahkan coklatnya

'aku harus berani!' batin ryeowook dan mulai menekan bel pintu rumah keluarga cho sambil memejamkan matanya erat, antara berani dan tidak

TING TONG

CKLEK

"a-anu... kyu-.. kyuhyun"

"oh.. ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya cepat dan menatap ke depan saat mendengar suara perempuan. Ia pikir kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintunya ternyata kakaknya, cho ahra.

"a-ahra-ssi" gagap ryeowook bingung mau bilang apa. 'b-bagaimana ini, aku tidak kepikiran kalau bukan kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu' pikir ryeowook galau dan mulai berkeringat dingin

"i-ini" seru ryeowook menyerahkan bingkisan berisi kue coklat pada ahra.

"Aaah~ ini balasan dari apel waktu itu ya? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, lagipula itu juga oleh-oleh" duga ahra karena keluarganya belum lama ini memberikan sekilo apel merah pada keluarga kim

'tamat sudah valentineku tahun ini' batin ryeowook terpuruk. Dia sudah memberanikan diri menyerahkan coklatnya ke kyuhyun, tapi apa? Dia tetap gagal

.

.

**Dinning room**

"mwo?! Kau tak dapat satupun coklat valentine? Aku saja dapat empat" kaget ahra dengan mulut belepotan coklat buatan ryeowook ke kyuhyun yang makin sedih karena kata-kata ahra yang menusuk

"yeobo.. ini untukmu" seru mrs. Cho menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada mr. Cho yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran

CHU

"gomawo yeobo" seru mr. Cho dan mulai mencium romantis bibir mrs. Kim dengan mesra, Cuma sekilas, tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya di depan orang.

"kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak dapat coklat karena sekarang kau masih SMA" seru mrs. Cho berusaha menabahkan hati kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan, masih kecewa dan sedih. Kyuhyun andai kau tahu, coklat yang dimakan ahra dengan lahap sekarang itu sebenarnya dibuat untukmu.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gugup di depan rumah kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mendekap erat bingkisan pink yang berisi coklat buatannya. Bisakah ia memberikannya?

"kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku harus memberinya coklat?" gumam sungmin yang berlawanan dengan hatinya. Padahal dia hanya malu memberikannya

"aaaaaaa! Tapi aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan coklat yang sudah susah kubuat ini!" sungmin mulai frustasi sendiri di depan rumah kyuhyun. untung sekarang malam hari jadi tidak ada orang yang lewat

"uuuhh.. bagaimana ini.. bagaimana.." galau sungmin, dia sangat malu kalau harus memberikannya langsung ke kyuhyun

Pada akhirnya sungmin kembali jadi pengecut dan meletakkan bingkisan coklatnya di kotak pos kemudian kabur dengan tidak elitnya setelah memencet bel pintu

.

.

Ahra dan kyuhyun memandang penuh selidik pada bingkisan coklat di atas meja. Mereka tadi keluar saat mendengar bel pintu tapi tidak ada orang dan menemukan bingkisan pink ini ada di dalam kotak pos

"coklat tanpa alamat dan tanpa pengirim" seru ahra memandang penuh tanya ada bingkisan di depan matanya. Sebenarnya siapa pengirimnya

"aneh" tanggap kyuhyun

"ah! Mungkin ini untukmu" seru ahra lagi beralih ke kyuhyun yang kaget atas perkataan noona-nya

"mungkin ini untukmu noona" seru kyuhyun lagi, dia masih tidak percaya diri kalau ada yang akan memberinya coklat

"coba kita lihat isinya" seru ahra riang dan mulai membuka bingkisannya

"lembab sekali" komentar ahra saat melihat 8 jejeran coklat yang ada di dalamnya

Ahra terlihat ragu untuk memakannya, dari penampilannya saja terlihat meragukan jadi ia putuskan untuk memberikannya pada ikan peliharaannya.

Ahra memandang horror apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Baru saja ia beri sedikit serpihan (?) coklat-coklat itu dan sudah dimakan oleh ikan-ikan. Tapi ikan-ikan itu malah langsung keracunan dan ada yang mati.

"sepertinya coklat ini rasanya tidak enak" gumam ahra menatap horror sisa coklat di tangannya. Entah kenapa ahra merasa seperti pembunuh karena sudah mencelakakan ikannya. "orang yang memberikan coklat ini pasti benci padamu" lanjutnya yang masih yakin kalau itu untuk kyuhyun

'apa iya?' pikir kyuhyun memandang ragu sisa coklat yang masih ada di kotak

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school**

**Class 10-B**

Sungmin melirik dengan ekor matanya saat kyuhyun datang dan duduk di kursinya.

'kyuhyun tahu tidak ya kalau coklat itu dariku?' pikir sungmin masih setia mengikuti pergerakan kyuhyun

"sungmin-ah, apa kau datang ke rumahku tadi malam?" tanya kyuhyun

"HAH? U-u-u-untuk apa ke rumahmu" gagap sungmin, dia masih malu kalau harus bilang -iya aku ke rumahmu-, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"begitu yaa"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"aku menemukan coklat dari orang yang tak jelas di kotak surat"

"ooh.. terus, apa coklatnya enak?"

"huh? Kenapa kau mau tahu? jangan-jangan coklatnya darimu yah?"

"a-a-apa!? M-ma-mana mungkin aku memberikan coklat buatanku sendiri!" elak sungmin mulai gagap, masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui dia membuat coklat untuk kyuhyun. tapi sungmin melakukan kesalahan, kyuhyun tidak bilang dan tidak tau kalau coklat tanpa pengirim itu buatan sendiri tapi sungmin malah bilang seperti itu

"lagipula rasanya pasti tidak enak kan?" seru sungmin lagi, menjelek-jelekkan coklat buatannya

"ani" jawab kyuhyun dan sukses membuat sungmin tertegun. "memang rasanya sangat aneh, tapi aku tetap menghabiskannya. Pasti susah membuatnya, aku menghargai usahanya" lanjutnya tersenyum tipis

Sungmin terpukau akan perkataan kyuhyun yang sangat membuatnya terharu sekaligus senang. Kyuhyun sangat baik hati

.

.

**Perpustakaan**

"kau menerima coklat dari perempuan lain juga kan?" tanya sungmin lebih ke arah menuduh ke kyuhyun. Saat ini, sungmin dan kyuhyun kembali menjalani tugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"apa rasanya enak?" lanjut sungmin, mengingat ryeowook yang membuat coklat untuk kyuhyun sebagus itu membuatnya kesal.

"tidak, aku tidak dapat" jawab kyuhyun

"kau tidak dapat dari ryeowook?" tanya sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ryeowook? Tidak mungkin!" seru kyuhyun terkekeh. "oh iya, dia memang memberi kue coklat kemarin, tapi itu balasan untuk apel dari kami"

'ish.. dasar cho kyuhyun bodoh' umpat sungmin dalam hati, masa iya kyuhyun ga sadar-sadar perasaan suka ryeowook padanya

"hh~ aku jadi merasa kasihan pada ryeowook" gumam sungmin sangaaat pelan

.

.

.

.

**Awal maret..**

**Seoul high school**

**Class 10-B**

HHAAATTSSYYII

"tao? Gwenchana?" tanya D.O ke tao yang bersin-bersin sedari masuk tadi

"hehe.. sebenarnya aku membaca majalah kemarin. Disana tertulis kalau wanita akan lebih seksi kalau tidak memakai pakaian dalam, makanya kemarin aku telanjang seharian di kamar yang pastinya sudah tertutup dari dunia luar" cerita tao yang dihadiahi tatapan malas dari D.O

"kau tidak perlu melepas semua pakaianmu juga"

"hahahaha.. kau benar juga. Aku hanya perlu melepas pakaian dalamku saja"

Sungmin yang baru masuk kelas segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan aneh tao. Tempat duduk tao dan D.O ada di dekat pintu jadi apa yang mereka bicarakan tentu saja bisa terdengar saat ada yang masuk

'melepas pakaian dalam?' pikir sungmin sejenak, kalau tak salah dulu dia pernah membaca tentang melepas pakaian dalam membuat perempuan jadi lebih seksi

'itu dia! Aku akan mulai merayu kyuhyun dengan tanpa memakai celana dalam! Kyuhyun sudah melihat braku, sekarang giliran bagian bawah yang akan ia lihat. Fufufu dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku' pikir sungmin tersenyum lebar akan ide mesum cemerlangnya

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Seoul high school**

Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan merapatkan kedua pahanya dan tangannya memegang roknya agar tidak naik atau terbang kena angin. Bisa gawat kalau sampai semua orang tahu dia tidak pakai celana dalam ke sekolah.

"huwaa" jerit sungmin tertahan saat ada angin besar hampir menyibak roknya, refleks sungmin segera menahan roknya agar tidak tersibak.

Dengan dag dig dug, sungmin melirik ke segala arah memastikan tadi tidak ada yang melihat ke arahnya.

'uuh.,, dingin sekali' ringis sungmin dalam hati karena dia bisa merasakan angin dingin dari tubuh bagian bawahnya yang polos dan hanya tertutupi rok sekolah yang hanya sepaha

.

.

**Class 10-B**

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya selama jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung.

'songsaengnim tidak bisa melihatnya dari depan kan?' pikir sungmin kalut, kalau-kalau dari depan bisa kelihatan dia tidak memakai apa-apa di balik roknya. Saking kalutnya sungmin sampai tidak fokus ke pelajaran

'uuh.. rasanya dingin sekali saat duduk' pikir sungmin merinding

.

.

_Sungmin pov_

Aku berjalan pelan menaiki tangga dengan buku yang kutaruh di belakang untuk menutupi rokku. Aku menelan ludahku antara malu dan takut ketahuan, jika bukan karena aku tidak tahan harus buang air kecil aku tidak akan mau kelua

Aku masih gugup walau sudah jalan sambil ditutupin buku. Uuh.. aku tidak mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata apa yang kurasakan saat ini! kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya ke sekolah tanpa celana dalam

Aku baru sadar sekarang, kalau aku sangat bergantung pada pakaian kecil itu.

Oh iya! Benar juga, bagaimana kalau dibuat undang-undang dilarang memakai pakaian dalam? Dengan begitu perempuan akan malu dan semakin bernafsu ditambah lagi bisa bercinta dimana saja. Itu sangat praktis dan bagus sekali!

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku dan menemui tao dan D.O yang kebetulan ada di kelas

"apa kalian tahu caranya membuat undang-undang?" tanyaku, aku serius loh..

"hah?" cengo tao yang sepertinya tidak mengerti

"kau harus jadi politikus dulu" jawab D.O, benar juga aku harus jadi politikus atau setidaknya bekerja di pemerintahan baru bisa membuat undang-undang itu

"pikiranmu berat sekali yaaa. Pantas saja kau selalu peringkat pertama" puji tao

_Sungmin pov_

.

.

Sungmin kembali bergerak gelisah di tengah pelajaran, dia makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya yang sekarang ini.

Kegelisahan sungmin itu tak luput dari kyuhyun, dia sadar kalau sedari tadi sejak pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang sungmin terus bergerak tak nyaman atau yang sejenis itu

'ada apa dengan sungmin? dia berbeda dari biasanya' pikirnya heran

Eunhyuk yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari sungmin, melirik ke arah sungmin yang dari ekor matanya terlihat aneh. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Sungmin di mata eunhyuk sekarang terlihat memerah dan kedua tangannya terus berada di bawa meja dan menekan roknya seperti menutupi sesuatu

'kenapa dia?'

.

.

**Toilet perempuan**

"APA! KAU TIDAK PAKAI CELANA DALAM?" kaget eunhyuk

BLETAK(?)

"aaaww.. appo~ kenapa kau harus memukulku.." ringis sungmin mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang dijitak dengan keras oleh eunhyuk

"hatiku jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan kepalamu! Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu!?" marah eunhyuk

"sekarang aku malu kok" ujar sungmin dengan ekspresi lucu terkesan tidak serius. Eunhyuk bingung sungmin itu sebenarnya memang malu atau tidak

"hh~ bisa-bisanya kau ke sekolah tanpa pakai celana dalam"

"tapi ini penting! Dan sangat diperlukan supaya aku bisa cepat mencapai tujuanku"

"YA! Pikirkan perasaan kyuhyun juga! Bagaimana kalau nanti malah kyuhyun yang kabur!" gemes eunhyuk hampir melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala sungmin

"wae!? Ini adalah pemandangan indah yang akan membuat perjaka menangis bahagia!"

" 'indah'?"

"jangan bilang karena punyaku aneh makanya kyuhyun akan kabur saat melihatnya?"

"memangnya kau mau berpose seperti apa ke dia!"

Bisa-bisa eunhyuk mati muda karena tingkah sungmin yang tiada habisnya bikin dia darah tinggi

"bukannya dia takut saat kau menunjukkan dadamu?" seru eunhyuk lagi

"aku langsung kabur saat itu, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya" seru sungmin

"ish,, kau dianggap aneh oleh kyuhyun. dia pasti nanti akan benci padamu"

"benarkah? Masa iya dia akan benci padaku? Motifku kan tidak sama dengan laki-laki tua yang telanjang dan memamerkan juniornya ke semua perempuan. Ini tulus untuk permintaan seks~"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena sungmin masih keras kepala. Tidak bisakah dia berpikir jernih bagaimana pendapat orang jika dia memperlihatkan bagian pribadinya ke laki-laki yang bukan suaminya! Namjachingu saja bukan

"ish! Begini saja! Bagaimana kalau kita bayangin kebalikannya?" seru eunhyuk geregetan

"kebalikannya?" beo sungmin.

dia diam sejenak membayangkan kalau kyuhyun tiba-tiba menunjukkan little kyu ke sungmin dan ingin memasukkannya ke little min. Sungmin merona heboh hanya dengan membayangkan little kyu. Sepertinya sungmin terima-terima aja kalau kyuhyun akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, pertanyaan yang salah lee hyukjae.

.

.

**perpustakaan**

sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang berdiri di rak sebelah sedang menyusun dan membereskan buku-buku, dia sendiri juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan tidak bersemangat

'apa dia akan takut dan kabur kalau aku tidak pakai celana dalam? Hh~ aku tidak mengerti' batin sungmin mulai kepikiran sama kata-kata eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil sungmin, yang dipanggil tentu saja menoleh

"kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih memegang sisa buku yang belum ditata di rak

"i-i-itu.. mm" oke sungmin bingung mau bilang apa

Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang sungmin malu-malu terlihat sangat manis di matanya, dia bahkan ikut merona seperti sungmin

"i-itu..."

Kyuhyun masih menunggu ucapan sungmin yang belum selesai-selesai, entah kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an sendiri

"i-itu.. a-apa.. kau suka perempuan yang tidak memakai celana dalam?" tanya sungmin cepat

BRUK

Suara buku terjatuh dari tangan kyuhyun karena shock akan pertanyaan sungmin, dia bahkan membeku karena pertanyaan vulgar sungmin. haruskah ia menjawa pertanyaan itu?

"i-itu.. aku.." gugup kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa tapi sepertinya sungmin sangat menantikan jawabannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

'aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu' pikir kyuhyun, dia selalu dibuat kaget dengan tingkah dan kata-kata sungmin yang tidak terduga

"a-aku tidak tahu" jawab kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin langsung memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan shock dan kecewa

'responnya tidak bagus, jadi dia tidak suka yaa' pikir sungmin menyimpulkan dari ekspresi kyuhyun yang ragu saat menjawabnya.

Sekarang sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih.

.

.

**Sore hari..**

**Perpustakaan**

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tidak bersemangat. Ternyata tidak memakai celana dalam tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, kyuhyun tidak menyukainya.

'hh~pikiran laki-laki lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan. Lebih baik dia tidak mengetahui kalau aku tidak pakai celana dalam' pikir sungmin

"sungmin-ah, aku pulang dulu yah" seru kyuhyun yang sudah menenteng tasnya bersiap pulang. Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang berarti 'iya'

Sungmin masih setia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bahkan sampai kyuhyun keluar dan menutup pintu perpustakaan menyisakan dirinya sendirian di dalam perpustakaan yang diterangi cahaya langit sore

"kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dengan kepala dingin, sebenarnya agak memalukan juga kalau memberitahu dan memperlihatkan dia tidak pakai celana dalam" ujar sungmin yang baru berpikiran logis. Memang itu memalukan sungminnie, orang normal tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu

"huft.. syukurlah dia tidak lihat. Waktunya kita pulang!" gumam sungmin lega dan beranjak pulang

CKLEK

"Sungmin-ah" seru kyuhyun yang ternyata belum pulang langsung membuka pintu perpustakaan, dia balik lagi karena penasaran kenapa sungmin tadi bertanya seperti itu dan terlihat tidak bersemangat setelah ia jawab

Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan langsung kaget melihat kyuhyun yang ternyata belum pulang

"sungmin-ah.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti-" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong saat ada angin bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka, menyibakkan rok sungmin yang di dalamnya tidak memakai apa-apa

Keduanya terpaku dan saling melirik ke bawah ke arah rok sungmin yang tadi tersibak sampai memperlihatkan barang pribadi sungmin di hadapan kyuhyun yang sekarang terpaku.

Kyuhyun bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, hasilnya dia hanya bisa memasang wajah shock dan membeku di tempat. sepertinya kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bertanya karena alam sudah memberikan jawabannya padanya

"maaf! Maafkan aku!' jerit kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terpaku

Sungmin rasanya sangat ingin menangis sekarang, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Uuh... sungmin janji akan terus memakai celana dalam. Eunhyuk benar! Ini sangat memalukan! Dan eunhyuk kembali benar, karena kyuhyun malah kabur!

"kenapa dia harus kabur! Harusnya kan aku yang kabur! Apa dia tidak tahu betapa besar perjuanganku tidak memakai celana dalam! Memang sih awalnya aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada kyuhyun tapi kan sekarang tidak jadi.. tapi dia sudah keburu melihat!

DASAR CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!"

.

.

**Cho's house**

**Kyuhyun's room**

Kyuhyun duduk di pojok kamarnya dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawa, dia sudah begitu sejak dia pulang sekolah setelah melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga itu.

"yang kulihat tadi.. i-itu.. benar-benar 'milik' perempuan kan? Dia tidak lupa pakai celana dalam kan?" gumam kyuhyun masih shock dan antara malu dan senang karena sudah melihatnya

"apa mungkin.. sungmin ingin aku melihatnya?" gumam kyuhyun lagi mulai menduga-duga

"tapi harus kuakui 'itu' sangat luar biasa" gumam kyuhyun mulai tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya kyuhyun senang karena sudah melihat bagian pribadi milik sungmin yang tidak terhalang apa-apa itu. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada angin yang sudah menunjukkannya

"tapi.. sungmin tidak akan membunuhku kan karena sudah melihatnya?"

.

.

T.B.C  
.

.

Annyeong! *melambaikan tangan ala miss universe#plak

Adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Semoga chingudeul sekalian suka dengan chap ini. :)

Author lagi banyak tugas nih, baru masuk udah langsung dikasih tugas seabrek#lebay!

Jadi updatenya lama.. mianhe nee... :( itu juga kalau chingudeul sekalian ada yang nunggu

Oh iya, pasti udah pada nyadar dong kalau alur disini kecepetan? Emang cepet sih, soalnya ini berbagai kisah-kisah sungmin yang berjuang untuk mencapai tujuannya yaitu menghilangkan keperawanannya. Mianhe nee.. kalau kalian ga suka, biar mereka bisa cepet NC-an #plak

**Special big thanks to :**

** , KikyWP16, min, Heldamagnae, CallmeAlma, .vikink, gwansim84, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, fannijoe, riesty137, Kmalways89, whey.K, .1, dewi. , kim hyun nie, Cho Min Hwa, wereyeolves, Cho MeiHwa, zaAra evilkyu, payong, kyujeje, dhinarizki, PaboGirl, kyuminku, fariny, ChoLau137, minnieGalz, fivah, ShinJiWoo920202, Ciachunyoo, abilhikmah, ouhjii, minnalee1, KyuMinElfcloud, vitaminsparkyu1123, nanakats, Kyumin Town, Path of Light**

Review kalian membuat author semangat dan bahagia XD

Review pleasee.. :)


	7. Chapter 7 : new class, new enemy

"_tapi harus kuakui 'itu' sangat luar biasa" gumam kyuhyun mulai tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya kyuhyun senang karena sudah melihat bagian pribadi milik sungmin yang tidak terhalang apa-apa itu. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada angin yang sudah menunjukkannya_

"_tapi.. sungmin tidak akan membunuhku kan karena sudah melihatnya?"_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 7 of (?)-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 7**

**Tahun ajaran baru..**

**Seoul high school**

Sungmin berjalan anggun memasuki lingkungan sekolah, seperti biasa semua orang pasti akan terpesona saat melihatnya, terlebih sekarang ada murid baru yang otomatis semakin bertambah banyak tatapan terpesona padanya

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati melihat tatapan murid baru yang penuh nafsu-menurut sungmin- padanya. Para siswi juga tak kalah memuji kecantikan sungmin, bahkan ada yang berpikir kalau sungmin itu anak baru mengingat wajahnya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"hyukkie!" teriak sungmin saat melihat sahabatnya berjalan di depannya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sungmin sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"hei.. bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya eunhyuk saat mereka sudah berjalan beriringan

"biasa saja. Hanya jalan-jalan bersama keluarga. Kau sendiri?" tanya sungmin balik

"tidak jauh beda denganmu.. oh iya, kau masih memikirkan masalah kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihatmu tidak pakai celana dalam?"

Sungmin diam sejenak, karena eunhyuk bicara begitu dia jadi ingat kejadian setelah insiden celana dalam itu

_**Flashback start**_

**Perpustakaan**

Kyuhyun melirik ragu pada sungmin yang sedang sibuk menulis catatan siapa saja yang meminjam buku hari ini. kyuhyun bersiap untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan sungmin tapi dia kembali ragu apalagi setelah kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi di perpustakaan ini kemarin

"sungmin-ah" panggil kyuhyun pada sungmin yang langsung menoleh

"ye?"

"maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihatnya, kumohon maafkan aku" sesal kyuhyun, akhirnya dia bisa minta maaf ke sungmin. dari pagi sungmin terlihat dingin, yaa~ dia memang selalu dingin seperti biasanya. Makanya kyuhyun baru berani bilang sekarang saat mereka berdua

"kyuhyun-ah... apa menurutmu aku aneh?" tanya sungmin. kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau sungmin akan berkata seperti ini padanya

"aniya.. menurutku kau tidak aneh sama sekali. bagiku kau terlihat sempurna" seru kyuhyun tulus yang sukses membuat sungmin merona sedikit

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh mengetahui seorang perempuan... tidak pakai 'itu'" cicit sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Entah kenapa sungmin tidak berani mengungkapkan alasan kenapa dia tidak pakai celana dalam ke kyuhyun

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, 'pasti 'itu' yang dimaksud sungmin adalah celana dalam' pikirnya

"tidak.. aku tidak tahu alasanmu kenapa kau bisa..." kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakannya, hanya mengucapkannya saja dia malu. "pokoknya, aku tidak merasa kau aneh hanya karena itu, kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah

Sungmin mendongak menatap kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sungguh! Sungmin sangat terharu akan perkataan kyuhyun

"kau tidak benci padaku kan?" tanya sungmin lagi

"aku tidak akan pernah benci padamu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau tidak benci padaku kan? Maafkan aku" ujar kyuhyun sangat tulus. Dia tidak mau hubungannya dengan sungmin kandas bahkan dia belum memulai petualangan cintanya bersama sungmin

"aku tidak benci padamu, aku memaafkanmu" seru sungmin tersenyum tipis. "sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini"

HAAATTSSYIII

"sungmin-ah? Gwenchana?" cemas kyuhyun karena sungmin tiba-tiba bersin dan terlihat kurang sehat

"aku baik-baik saja.. hanya terserang flu" jawab sungmin. uuh~ ini pasti karena efek dia tidak pakai celana dalam di tengah musim dingin kemarin begitulah pikir sungmin

_**Flashback end**_

"aku sudah tidak memikirkannya, kyuhyun semenjak itu juga tidak pernah membahasnya" seru sungmin sedikit merutuki kebodohannya waktu itu

"hh~ kau juga sih. Aku kan sudah bilang itu akan memalukan, masih keras kepala"

"arra.. arra.. aku salah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. aku kan hanya ingin bisa cepat-cepat melepas keperawananku" ujar sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dia tidak mau mengingat masa lalu, sekarang dia harus terus maju ke depan. "hh~ aku harus segera melakukannya dengan kyuhyun, supaya aku bisa bebas berkencan dengan orang lain tanpa perlu cemas kalau aku masih perawan"

"terserah apa katamu saja" ujar eunhyuk malas

"tapi, kyuhyun pasti orangnya ejakulasi dini" ujar sungmin menyimpulkan seenaknya

"iya kau be—eehh.. kenapa malah aku jadi ikut sok tau" seru eunhyuk yang kepancing omongan sungmin

WAAAAAAAHHH...

Sungmin dan eunhyuk segera menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar ada teriakan heboh dari arah gerbang. Mereka menemukan kibum yang sedang berjalan santai diiringi tatapan terpesona dan kagum oleh seluruh anak sekolah

"jadi kibummie juga sekolah disini?" tanya eunhyuk lebih ke dirinya sendiri, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kibum yang terlihat cuek akan tatapan kagum nan mesum dari semua orang

"semoga dia tak kaget saat mengetahui betapa populernya aku" seru sungmin narsis

Senyum sungmin memudar berganti tatapan tidak percaya saat melihat kibum yang mulai dikerubungi siswa laki-laki baik itu anak baru maupun senior

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"aniya.. jadi pacarku saja"

"waah.. kau cantik sekali"

"aku saja yang jadi pacarmu"

sungmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kibum sudah langsung populer apalagi banyak yang ingin jadi pacarnya padahal kibum sendiri sudah punya pacar.

"aku ga nyangka dia akan sepopuler itu" kaget sungmin masih dalam mode shock

"kenapa malah kau yang jadi kaget?" gumam eunhyuk melirik malas sungmin

.

.

**Class 11-C**

Sungmin dan eunhyuk masuk ke kelas mereka, mereka sangat tidak menyangka akan kembali sekelas, tapi bagi mereka itu bagus karena mereka tidak perlu berpisah.

Semua orang menatap senang pada sungmin yang sedang sibuk melihat ke kanan kiri mencari bangku kosong. Bagi mereka, ini bagaikan dapat durian runtuh, karena bisa sekelas dengan si cantik nan seksi, lee sungmin.

"sungmin-ah.. kita sekelas lagi" sapa changmin, minho dan shindong tersenyum lebar ke sungmin yang lewat di depan mereka

"p-pagi" sapa kyuhyun pada sungmin yang lewat di depannya

Sungmin hanya menatap kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk kecewa

'dia masih dingin seperti biasanya' pikir kyuhyun tapi laki-laki penyuka game ini juga sangat senang saat tahu sungmin sekelas dengannya. dia sempat sedih dan kepikiran kalau-kalau sungmin tidak akan sekelas dengannya. tapi, sepertinya doanya terkabul karena ternyata sungmin ada di kelas yang sama dengannya

"kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya eunhyuk yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang dekat jendela. Sungmin masih saja celingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduk

Pandangan sungmin terhenti pada satu bangku yang ada didepan dekat meja guru. "aku mau duduk disini" serunya meletakkan tasnya di meja

"paling depan?" heran eunhyuk menghampiri sungmin. Sejak kapan sungmin suka duduk di depan?

"mataku agak rabun sekarang.. makanya aku duduk di depan" seru sungmin mulai duduk di tempatnya

Eunhyuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku sebelah sungmin dan menemukan ada sebuah tas dengan kamera yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia kenal dengan kamera itu

'kamera? Aah~ pasti itu punya kyuhyun' pikir eunhyuk kemudian beralih ke sungmin yang duduk-duduk santai menikmati tempat duduknya yang baru

'dasar anak ini. ada aja alasannya, bilang aja kalau mau duduk dekat kyuhyun' pikir eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti ke sungmin

"sungmin-ssi, eunhyuk-ssi" sapa seorang perempuan menghampiri kedua sahabat yang langsung menoleh itu. "kita sekelas.. aku senang sekali" lanjutnya

"ryeowook-ah" sapa eunhyuk tersenyum ke ryeowook yang juga tersenyum. Eunhyuk merasa senang sekelas dengan ryeowook, menurutnya ryeowook itu anak yang baik dan ramah

"k-kau disini juga?" kaget sungmin. sepertinya sungmin berbanding terbalik dengan eunhyuk

"iya.. aku juga jadi bisa sekelas dengan kyuhyun" serunya mulai merona karena membahas kyuhyun. "kali ini aku pasti bisa..."

"bisa apa!?" seru eunmin keras.

"ah.. tidak tidak.. aku pergi dulu" pamit ryeowook dan mulai berlari kecil menjauhi eunmin dengan salah tingkah

"dia bilang 'kali ini aku pasti bisa..' jangan-jangan" gumam sungmin mulai memasang horror. Eunhyuk di sampingnya menatap sungmin dengan tatapan serius, dari ucapan malu-malu ryeowook pasti sungmin berpikiran sama dengannya yaitu mau ngungkapin perasaannya ke kyuhyun.

"jangan-jangan... dia mau bilang 'kali ini aku pasti bisa mengambil keperjakaan kyuhyun'?!" seru sungmin horror. Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya keras, harusnya eunhyuk sudah bisa menebaknya kalau pikiran sungmin pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal mesum!

"heei... kita juga sekelas" seru seseorang dengan mata panda bersama D.O di sampingnya

"tao.. D.O.. senang sekali bisa sekelas lagi dengan kalian" seru eunhyuk tersenyum lebar

"karena sekarang aku punya adik kelas, aku akan menggunakan pesona kakak kelas untuk mendapatkan namjachingu yang HOT!" seru tao mulai bertekad, sampai sekarang dia tak kunjung dapat pacar

"tekadmu masih sama yaaa seperti tahun lalu" seru D.O datar

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya yang entah sial apa beruntung masih sekelas dengannya. dia menatap sungmin yang duduk dikelilingi teman-temannya

'sungmin.. dia duduk di sampingku?' batin kyuhyun senang.

'baiklah.. aku akan berusaha untuk mendekatkan hubungan kami' tekad kyuhyun dalam hati dan mulai tersenyum penuh arti

.

.

KKYAAAAAA!

Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama ketiga temannya sontak menoleh ke arah histeria yang berasal dari mulut kaum hawa di kelasnya

Seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh atletis dengan menenteng tas gendong di sebelah bahunya memasuki kelas sungmin dkk. Setiap langkah laki-laki tampan itu selalu diiringi tatapan kagum, tidak percaya, cinta dan hal yang sejenis itu yang rata-rata datang dari siswi perempuan yang ada di kelas ini.

Laki-laki tampan itu duduk di kursi belakang yang masih kosong. Menyadari semua orang sedang menatapnya, dia memberikan senyuman manis terbaiknya pada semua orang

"selamat pagi" sapanya ramah masih setia dengan senyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan

KYAAAA!

Siswa laki-laki yang jumlahnya kalah saing dengan siswi perempuan itu segera menutup telinganya kuat-kuat saat teriakan histeris itu semakin menggila dan naik beberapa oktaf termasuk cho kyuhyun

"oppa.. siapa namamu?" tanya seorang perempuan bernama taeyeon dengan senyum centilnya.

"kim hyun joong imnida. Aku masih baru di sekolah ini, Mohon bantuannya yaa" serunya mengedipkan mata kanannya yang kembali sukses membuat para siswi yang mengerubungi mejanya menjerit

"oppa.. apa kau dari luar negeri?" tanya yoona yang mungkin akan menjadi salah satu fans si tampan ini

"nee.. aku dari amerika" jawab hyun joong ramah

"waaah... kau dari amerika tapi bahasa koreamu sangat fasih" kagum yoona

"orang tuaku berasal dari korea, aku juga lahir di seoul. Tapi aku besar di amerika dan walaupun aku tinggal disana bukan berarti aku melupakan bahasa kota kelahiranku sendiri" seru hyun joong tersenyum manis

KKYYAAAAA

"waah... dia tampan sekali" kagum tao dengan mata berbinar-binar pada hyunjoong yang walau tertutupi oleh ribuan siswi perempuan masih terlihat aura ketampanannya

"kau benar" setuju D.O

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin yang sedari tadi diam melirik kericuhan yang ada di belakang kelas

"apanya?" tanya sungmin balik

"murid baru itu" ujar eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas

"ooh.. dia tampan.. tapi menurutku semua pria tampan itu pasti tidak perjaka, terlebih lagi dia dari amerika yang semua orang disana itu 'rusak' semua. Pasti dia sudah melakukan seks dengan banyak orang" jawab sungmin menyimpulkan seenak jidatnya

"jangan suka berprasangka buruk dulu" nasehat eunhyuk

Hyun joong yang matanya tak sengaja menangkap sungmin yang sedan duduk di depan bersama ketiga perempuan yang diyakininya adalah teman-teman sungmin, segera tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengundang desahan kecewa karena pangeran tampan mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka

Sungmin yang melihat pangeran baru sekolah itu berjalan menghampirinya hanya bisa memasang wajah heran. Tentu saja hyun joong berjalan ke arahnya, karena manusia yang sesuai dengan arah jalan hyun joong itu hanyalah sungmin dkk, pastinya hyun joong menghampiri sungmin yang kece badai ini mana mungkin yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang juga sadar kalau murid baru itu berjalan ke arah sungmin dkk jadi merasa cemas, semenjak hyun joong masuk ke kelasnya, dia sudah punya firasat tidak enak akan laki-laki ini. dan benar kan! Hyun joong ternyata menghampiri sungmin. lihat saja senyumnya sekarang yang sanggup membuat siswi-siswi yang ada jatuh pingsan

"hei.. kau lee sungmin kan?" tanya dan sapa hyun joong tersenyum manis terkesan tampan

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, bagaimana orang ini bisa mengenalnya padahal dia tidak kenal dengannya, tapi mungkin saja dia bisa kenal karena kepopuleran sungmin yang tiada duanya di sekolah ini.. yaaa~ pasti begitu

"salam kenal.. namaku kim hyun joong" ujarnya tersenyum manis. "kau sangat cantik, waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu di festival sekolah dan memenangkan miss seoul high school aku sudah jatuh hati padamu" lanjutnya yang mengerti arti tatapan sungmin

_Kyuhyun pov_

apa-apaan anak baru itu. Dia langsung bilang sungmin cantik! Tapi sungmin memang cantik sih.. apalagi anak baru itu sangat tampan dan digilai semua wanita, sedangkan aku? punya fans wanita saja tidak. Hh~ benar-benar tidak sebanding

sepertinya dia sangat menyukai sungmin. apa aku bisa melawan orang sehebat itu untuk mendapatkan sungmin?

aku hanya bisa memandang mereka –sungmin dan hyun joong- dengan tatapan sedih dan putus asa.

"sudah lama semenjak aku pulang ke seoul, aku tidak bertemu dengan perempuan sepertimu" seru hyun joong.

Mataku mendelik saat hyun joong bersimpuh dan menarik tangan kanan sungmin dan bersiap untuk mencium tangannya selayaknya seorang pangeran terhadap sang putri. Huhuhu.. apa cintaku harus kandas?

aku berpikir kalau sungmin akan senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti putri oleh laki-laki tampan, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Sungmin malah menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman hyun joong yang kaget akan gerakan tiba-tiba sungmin

"jangan sok akrab denganku ya!" ketus sungmin memandang tajam ke hyun joong. Dia memalingkan mukanya kasar dan duduk di kursinya sembari mensidekapkan tangannya

Semua orang termasuk aku, terpaku akan tindakan sungmin yang menolak hyun joong. Oh ayolah! Perempuan mana yang tidak senang diperlakukan seperti putri oleh pangeran tampan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk sungminku

Tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum manis pada sungmin yang memunggungiku

"KYAAAA.. oppa!"

"sungmin-ah! Kau keren sekali! aku semakin menyukaimu!"

"huhu oppa! Kau menyukai sungmin juga?"

Aku memandang sekeliling yang mulai heboh, para perempuan yang sedih karena pujaan barunya menyukai sungmin sedangkan para laki-laki berteriak girang karena pujaan hati mereka menolak mentah-mentah anak baru itu.

"waaah.. oppa! Jika sungmin tidak mau! Kau denganku saja" goda dan bujuk tao mulai menggelayut manja di lengan hyun joong yang masih duduk bersimpuh seperti pangeran. Sepertinya dia masih shock

GREEEK *suara pintu digeser*

"ayo semuanya duduk di tempat masing!" teriak guru yang baru masuk ke kelas.

Para siswa/siswi disini segera menuruti perintah sang guru. Ini hari pertama mereka masuk dan tidak ada yang mau mencari masalah termasuk aku.

"nama ibu jung hyewon. Ibu akan jadi wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan. Bagi yang sudah kenal ibu dan yang belum kenal ibu, mohon bantuannya yaa" seru mrs. Jung tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya dia guru yang baik.

Aku mulai melirik sungmin yang bersebelahan –lagi- denganku, sungmin memang sangat cantik dan manis. tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum sendiri

Hh~ aku lega dia menolak hyun joong tapi.. hyun joong saja ditolak, apalagi aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dari hyun joong!

Aku down lagi!

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Hyun joong yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, masih setia menatap sungmin yang fokus ke depan dengan penuh arti. Hyun joong akui, dia sangat shock dengan perlakuan ketus sungmin. selama ini, para perempuan tidak ada yang jutek(?) padanya malah sangat memuja-muja dirinya.

'sesuatu yang mudah didapat itu tidak menarik, lee sungmin.. aku pasti bisa mencuri hatimu' pikirnya tersenyum misterius

"naah! Sekarang kita akan menentukan ketua kelasnya. Ada yang mau? Kalian juga bisa mengusulkan orang" tanya mrs. Jung

"HYUN JOONG OPPA!" teriak semua siswi di kelas -kecuali sungmin dan eunhyuk- sambil menunjuk hyun joong di belakang

Karena mayoritas di kelas adalah perempuan dan semuanya menunjuk hyun joong jadi ketua kelas, yang lain jadi tidak bisa apa-apa. Suara terbanyak saja sudah dimenangkan hyun joong

"hyun joong-ssi kau bersedia jadi ketua kelas?" tanya mrs. Jung

"baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya" jawab hyun joong tersenyum sopan dan berdiri di depan kelas untuk memberi kata sambutan

"terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah memilihku. Aku akan bijaksana dalam melaksanakan tugasku menjadi ketua kelas. Aku harap kerja sama dari kalian semua agar kita bisa menjadi yang terbaik" serunya ramah. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke sungmin yang sedang asik melihat keluar jendela tidak peduli dengan keadaan di depannya

"mottoku adalah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" seru hyun joong mulai tersenyum penuh arti pada satu-satunya perempuan yang lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela dibandingkan dengan dirinya

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang, dia menoleh sejenak pada sungmin yang belum selesai beres-beres, dia berencana untuk mengajak sungmin pulang bersamanya

"sungmin-ah.. apa kau—

"lee sungmin! ayo pulang denganku!" seru hyun joong memotong perkataan kyuhyun bahkan menutupi tubuh kyuhyun yang menghadap sungmin dengan tubuhnya

Sungmin menoleh ke arah hyun joong, dia menyatukan alisnya dalam, berpikir serius.

"tidak usah.. aku akan pulang dengan hyukkie saja" seru sungmin dan mulai bersiap untuk pulang setelah buku-bukunya yang tercecer di meja sudah rapi di tasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih punggung sungmin yang sudah menjauh darinya bersama dengan sahabatnya. Gagal sudah rencana pulang bersama

Sementara hyun joong, menatap penuh arti punggung sungmin yang mulai hilang dibalik pintu. Well.. hyun joong tidak akan pernah menyerah!

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak mau pulang dengan hyun joong?" tanya eunhyuk di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka

"molla" jawab sungmin santai yang membuat eunhyuk sweatdrop. "aku tidak tau kenapa aku seperti menghindarinya, mungkin karena dia sudah tidak perjaka dan jika dia tahu perempuan sepopuler aku masih perawan... itu tidak akan bagus" lanjutnya memasang ekspresi ngeri

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seenaknya kalau dia sudah tidak perjaka" gemes eunhyuk

"molla~ yaa hyukie.. instingku ini sangat kuat! Menurutku dia itu sudah tidak perjaka, dan itu pasti benar! Jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang lee sungmin!"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, dia sudah lelah menasehati sungmin yang kepalanya seperti batu, keras. Insting kuat apanya, masalah waktu sungmin tidak pakai celana dalam. Perempuan itu yakin sekali kyuhyun akan terpesona dan dia bisa langsung hilang keperawanannya tapi nyatanya? Malah sebaliknya -,-

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Seoul high school, class 11-C**

"hei sungminnie!" sapa hyun joong riang

Sungmin yang baru datang dan baru duduk di kursinya hanya bisa menatap hyun joong datar. "mwo?" tanyanya datar cenderung malas

Hyun joong mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar dan sangat indah, dia menyerahkan bunga itu pada sungmin yang terlihat tertarik dengan bunga itu

"ini untuk lee sngmin yang semakin cantik dari hari ke hari" gombalnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"aku memang cantik" narsisnya mengambil bunga itu dari tangan hyun joong

Tentu saja kejadian itu tidak luput dari pandangan kyuhyun yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu, mau melabrak dan marah? Memangnya dia siapa sampai berhak melakukan itu.

"hei.. bagaimana kalau habis pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan?" ajaknya yang sukses membuat sungmin menatapnya sedangkan kyuhyun yang juga mendengarnya mendelik heboh

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menerimanya. Jika ia meneriman ajakan kencannya, pasti ini akan berakhir di atas ranjang dan laki-laki itu akan memandang remeh padanya karena masih perawan! Hell no!

"andwae!" jerit sungmin mengagetkan hyun joong. "aku sibuk!"

"benarkah?" seru hyun joong sedih. "apa lain kali kita bisa hang out bersama?" lanjutnya berharap

"aku tidak tau"

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian..**

**Seoul high school, ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga**

"mencari tempat persembunyian itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku harus bagaimana menghadapi hyun joong?" gumam sungmin

Sungmin duduk di atas matras dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia memputkan bibirnya kesal, selama seminggu ini hyun joong terus-terusan mengikutinys sampai dia harus berakhir di tempat seperti ini hanya untuk menghindari laki-laki tampan itu.

'mau sampai kapan aku disini?' pikir sungmin menatap keluar jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan kecil itu

CKLEK~

"sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin yang mendengar suara kaget seorang laki-laki yang familiar di telinganya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pemilik suara (sungmin duduk membelakangi pintu masuk)

"kyuhyun-ah?" seru sungmin ikutan kaget

Kyuhyun bingung harus bicara apa, sejujurnya banyak hal yang ingin kyuhyun katakan pada sungmin tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan tempat yang cocok karena selalu ada hyun joong yang mengganggunya dengan sungmin. dan saat diberikan kesempatan berdua dengan sungmin, lidanya terasa kelu. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada mr. Chen –guru olahraga- karena telah menyuruhnya meletakkan bola-bola basket ke ruangan ini sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan sungmin.

'ngomong-ngomong soal hyun joong, sungmin terlihat menjauhi laki-laki itu akhir-akhir ini. apa dia mengacuhkan hyun joong demi aku? ani ani aku tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri' pikir kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu

'a-aku menghindari hyun joong bukan untuk dirimu. Itu yang akan kukatakan kalau kyuhyun bertanya kenapa aku seperti menghindari hyun joong. Itu juga kalau dia nanya' pikir sungmin melirik ke arah lantai yang terlihat kusam

"sungmin-ah! Soal kim hyun joong..."

Sungmin segera menatap antusias ke kyuhyun, apa kyuhyun akan bertanya sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan

"hyun joong-ssi... hyun joong-ssi.. sangat populer yaa untuk anak baru" seru kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. Kyuhyun rasanya mau menampar bibirnya kuat-kuat, kenapa sih ucapan sama otaknya tidak pernah sinkron! Dia bukannya mau bilang begitu, malah muji musuhnya sendiri

"mwo! Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu!" kesal sungmin.

'kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebutku cantik. Harusnya kau memujiku. Bilang aku manis, imut, seksi atau apa gitu' pikir sungmin, wajahnya mulai berubah sendu

"terserahlah.. aku mau kembali ke kelas" sungut sungmin mulai berjalan keluar ruangan mengabaikan kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak rela sungmin pergi

"sungmin-ah..." panggil kyuhyun pelan

"wae?" jawab sungmin menoleh sedikit ke belakang

"sungmin-ah.. itu.. sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama, apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku akhir pekan ini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengajak kencan sungmin, apalagi mau ngajak sungmin nikah pasti dia sudah keburu pingsan duluan

Wajah sungmin merona sedikit akan ajakan kencan kyuhyun yang terdengar shy-shy cat

"terserah kau saja" seru sungmin pelan tapi masih terdengar kyuhyun. perempuan itu segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban sungmin sebelum perempuan itu pergi, mulai melonjak-lonjak girang dan bahagia

"kyaaaa! AKU BERHASIL! Aku akan kencan lagi dengan sungmin!" teriak kyuhyun heboh, kali ini dia harus berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada sungmin

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Oke... author kembali! :D

Akhirnya si laki-laki misterius keluar, entah kenapa author tergila-gila banget sama kim hyun joong pas liat mv unbreakable.. sumpah! Hyun joong keren banget apalagi pas dia topless. WOW banget *author nosebleed*

Untuk chap depan mungkin akan menjadi endingnya.. dan mungkin akan lama updatenya.. di rumah author lagi banyak tamu nih, soalnya kakak author abis lahiran dan pada ngeliatin dedek bayi... sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, author harus melayani tamu. Betul?

Dan oleh karena itu, author ga sempet buat nulis kelanjutan fic ini apalagi ngurusin tugas kuliah. Untung ga pingsan.. sepertinya geregetnya(?) juga ga dapet disini..

Chap ini pendek yaaah? Bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? :)

**Special big thanks to :**

**Lady Azhura, , ai73, BabyMing, EunMi407, Teukieduckie, daejaekyumin, dhinarizki, Cho Min Hwa, .1, .vikink, KyuMinElfcloud, Cho MeiHwa, Kyumin Town, fivah, whey.K, KikyWP16, abilhikmah, AmyKyuMinElf, vitaminsparkyu1123, ShinJiWoo920202, Heldamagnae, dewi. , wereyeolves, riesty137, Kim Ae Rin, minnalee1, Kyujeje, min, siders, kyuminku, Ciachunyoo, ChristyTaniaElf, nanakats, PaboGirl, joyyyyyy, Kmalways89, zaAra evilkyu, minnieGalz, fariny, min, kim hyun nie**

Oke.. last words, review pleasee... :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Finally

_Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban sungmin sebelum perempuan itu pergi, mulai melonjak-lonjak girang dan bahagia_

"_kyaaaa! AKU BERHASIL! Aku akan kencan lagi dengan sungmin!" teriak kyuhyun heboh, kali ini dia harus berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada sungmin_

-**my first time?-**

**Pairing :**

**-lee sungmin-**

**-cho kyuhyun-**

**-lee hyukjae-**

**And other cast**

**-chapter 8 of ****8****-**

**Rated : T+ s/d M**

**Warning(!) : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), pervert!min, innocent!kyu, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-Fic ini merupakan remake dari serial anime BgataHkei ^^. 90% akan sesuai dengan ceitanya dan 10% ada perubahan terutama pada ending ceritanya- **

**Chapter 8**

**Cho's house**

**Kyu's bedroom**

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan majalah yang tadi ia beli di toko buku, dia mulai membacanya dengan penuh seksama. Apa kalian berpikir kyuhyun membaca majalah biasa? Anda salah readers sekalian, cho kyuhyun sedang baca majalah dewasa! Majalah dewasa! MAJALAH DEWASA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"kami sudah ciuman, pasti selanjutnya akan..." kyuhyun berasa malu mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun akui dia juga sangat ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan sungmin. tapi...

"uuh—apa aku bisa" gumam kyuhyun terdengar putus asa

"selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. apa mungkin sungmin.. sudah berpengalaman dalam hal 'ini'?" oke kyuhyun mulai membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'

'OMO! 'dia' bangun' pikir kyuhyun memandang horror selangkangannya

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Seoul high school, class 11-C**

"sungmin dan eunhyuk pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal 'itu'" duga changmin seenak jidat. Kenapa eunhyuk dibawa-bawa? Eunhyuk itu sebenarnya populer loh, tapi tetap kalah saing dari sungmin. banyak kok yang ngefans sama eunhyuk tapi tetep kalah saing sama sungmin -,-

'sudah kuduga' pikir kyuhyun dengan ekspresi murung.

Saat ini, kyuhyun dkk sedang berkumpul dan sedang membicarakan topik yang berkaitan dengan seks, kebetulan sekali kyuhyun sedang mencari ilmu(?) tentang 'itu'

"bagaimana dengan tao?" tanya minho, otomatis kyuhyun, changmin dan shindong langsung menoleh ke arah tao yang sedang bercanda dengan D.O tapi kalau dilihat-lihat hanya tao yang heboh sedangkan D.O santai-santai saja

"ish.. dia pasti ga mungkin" seru changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yakin

"tapi, dia pasti akan berhubungan seks juga kan?" celetuk shindong

"kau benar juga.. pas dia sedang melakukan seks dia pasti akan blak-blakan atas apa yang ia pikirkan, kalau yang laki-laki klimaksnya cepat pasti secara tidak langsung akan ia sindir" seru minho, mendengar itu changmin dan shindong langsung tertawa hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun tidak ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya, justru dia makin tambang murung.

'tapi, sepertinya kalau untuk sungmin akan jauh lebih parah. Uuh! Bagaimana kalau nanti pas aku melakukan seks dengan sungmin aku malah klimaks duluan!? Apa sungmin akan kecewa?' pikir kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

.

.

**Ladies toilet**

"bagiku tidak masalah kok kalau kau cepat klimaks" gumam sungmin tersenyum di depan kaca mengundang tatapan aneh dari eunhyuk

"kau sedang apa?" heran eunhyuk. Apa sungmin mulai gila gara-gara belum juga melakukan seks?

"aku sedang latihan. Apa yang akan aku katakan saat kyuhyun klimaks duluan" jawab sungmin yang sukses membuat eunhyuk cengo

"untuk apa melakukan itu?"

Sungmin mengabaikan ocehan eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan skenarionya

"'kau klimaks duluan sebelum kita mulai, tidak apa-apa itu sering terjadi'" gumam sungmin lagi setia memamerkan senyumnya. Tapi senyumnya hilang setelah dia memikirkan tentang hal ini –kyuhyun cepat klimaks- baik-baik

"meskipun aku berkata seperti itu! Tetap saja aku tidak terima!" teriak sungmin histeris

'apa kyuhyun yakin mau sama perempuan seperti ini?' pikir eunhyuk memandang aneh sungmin yang tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya

.

.

.

**Sabtu..**

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus menunggu lebih dari 20 menit. Memang sih salah dia karena datang terlalu cepat dari waktu janjian, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka, harusnya kyuhyun datang jauh lebih cepat dari dia!

"sialan kau cho. Berani sekali membuatku menunggu" umpat sungmin, kemudian melirik jam tangan pinknya. "aku datang 1 jam lebih cepat" lanjutnya. Jika seperti itu, bukan salah kyuhyun kalau harus membuat sungmin menunggu, salah sendiri datang kecepatan. #author kesel sendiri

"lipglossku kering tidak ya? Apa makeup ku luntur?" seru sungmin mulai was-was kalau-kalau karena terlalu lama menunggu dandanannya jadi tidak sempurna

"hei cantik, mau kutemani" goda seorang laki-laki menghampiri sungmin

"TIDAK BUTUH!" ketus sungmin lebih ke emosi

Laki-laki yang diteriaki seperti itu oleh sungmin hanya bisa pergi dengan menggerutu

"ish, cho kyuhyun! jika aku sendirian pasti akan ada yang menggodaku, harusnya dia datang 2 jam lebih awal!" kesal sungmin

.

**35 menit kemudian**

"dia telat!" geram sungmin melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10:55 sedangkan waktu janjian adalah jam 11:00. Aigoo~

"dasar cho! Harusnya dia cepat datang kesini" seru sungmin dengan wajah yang mulai bersedih, apa kencannya akan gagal?

"sungmin-ah" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakang sungmin

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU!" damprat(?) sungmin tanpa melihat siapa yang menyapanya

"kyuhyun?"

Merasa ada yang aneh dari suara kyuhyun, sungmin segera berbalik untuk memastikan siapa orang itu

"hyun joong?" kaget sungmin sekaligus malu karena sudah berteriak pada orang yang salah

"sungmin-ah.. maafkan aku!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari kejauhan berlari menghampiri sungmin. "maaf yah aku telat" maafnya setelah sampai di samping sungmin

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru sadar kalau ada hyun joong di sana. Sungmin sedikit lega sekarang karena kyuhyun sudah datang.

"sungmin-ah, bagaimana kalau kutraktir minum teh? Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan kita. Aku tidak mau kau canggung padaku" ujar hyun joong tersenyum manis pada sungmin yang terlihat berpikir. "kyuhyun juga boleh ikut"

"bagaimana yaaa—"

"apa kau tidak mau akrab denganku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kucing kecebur got

"mmh... baiklah" jawab sungmin. Lagipula perempuan penyuka kelinci itu tidak punya alas an untuk menolak hyunjoong. Menggunakan kyuhyun sebagai alasan? Percuma saja kyuhyun kan juga diajak minum teh. Bilang sedang kencan? Sungmin tidak akan menggunakan alasan itu. Dia kan tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan kyuhyun, sungmin juga belum tahu perasaannya ke kyuhyun.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak terlalu banyak komentar. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia mau protes pada sungmin karena setuju-setuju aja. Tapi dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakan itu

.

.

**Moobit cafe**

"waaaah! Coba lihat di meja itu, mereka sangat tampan dan cantik! apa mereka berdua model?"

"mereka sangat cocok! Eh.. tunggu! Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi di samping perempuan manis itu"

"benar juga! Aku baru sadar kalau ada laki-laki itu!"

"mungkin dia Cuma numpang duduk, laki-laki itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan!"

Begitulah hiruk pikuk dua orang ibu-ibu muda yang sedang ngerumpi di sebelah meja kyumin dan hyunjoong. Sebenarnya kyuhyun, sungmin dan hyunjoong mendengar semua ucapan ibu-ibu itu tapi sungmin dan hyunjoon santai-santai saja lain hal dengan kyuhyun yang minder mendengar ucapan itu.

'apa ini hukuman karena aku telat' batin kyuhyun nelangsa

'hh~ kenapa aku malah jadi minum teh sama orang ini bukannya jalan-jalan dengan kyuhyun' pikir sunmin sebal

"aku mau ke toilet dulu" seru sungmin dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi

Akhirnya tinggallah kyuhyun dan hyunjoong di meja itu.

"mmh.. hyun-"

"apa hubunganmu dengan sungmin?" Tanya hyunjoong memotong ucapan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan itu. Dia mulai berpikir akan menjawab apa. 'aku harus bilang padanya kalau aku kencan dengan sungmin, mungkin dengan begini dia tidak akan mengikuti sungmin' pikir kyuhyun dalam-dalam

"ka-kami ken- aku menyukai lee sungmin" jawab kyuhyun agak gagap, benar-benar melenceng dari rencana awal

"oooh.. cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sangat menyedihkan" ujar hyunjoong prihatin

Kyuhyun langsung memasan wajah shock akan perkataan hyunjoong

'jadi, hubunganku dengan sungmin selama ini hanya sebelah tangan? Sungmin tidak menyukaiku!?' shock kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kau tidak sedang kencan kan dengan sungmin? Berarti kalau aku meminta dia jadi yeojachinguku tidak masalah kan?" Tanya hyunjoong lagi, tampangnya terlihat ramah tapi terlihat sekali dia tidak suka dengan kyuhyun dari pertanyaannya

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, wajahnya menegang tanda tidak suka dengan pertanyaan hyunjoong

.

.

**Ladies Toilet**

"sehebat apapun dia, tetap saja kyuhyun yang terbaik, soalnya dia kan masih perjaka" gerutu sungmin sembari mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Sungmin tidak terlalu suka orang-orang menjelekkan kyuhyun seperti itu.

"lagipula kim hyunjoong itu kan dari keluarga kaya, tampan lagi. Pasti dulu dia sudah menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada para pelayan wanitanya. pasti dia juga sudah melakukan seks dengan banyak perempuan di amerika sana" seru sungmin menyimpulkan seenaknya.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan tangannya dia segera keluar menemui dua laki-laki yang sedang menunggunya.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat suasana yang terjadi dia antara hyunjoong dan kyuhyun. terutama kyuhyun, ekspresinya sangat sulit diartikan

"kyuhyun-ah.. kau kenapa?" Tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa menoleh dengan kaget pada sungmin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar sungmin datang

"kami sedang berbicara tentang aku yang menyukaimu sungmin-ah" jawab hyunjoong tersenyum manis.

"aku tidak menyukaimu" potong sungmin cepat menoleh tegas ke arah hyunjoong

Hyunjoong terlihat sedikit kaget akan perkataan sungmin yang tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat tanpa berpikir

"maaf kalau aku kurang jelas. Aku mencintaimu lee sungmin, jadilah pacarku" seru hyunjoong masih setia dengan senyumnya

"ANI! NO! tidak mau!"

"sungmin-ah" gumam kyuhyun pelan memandang penuh arti pada sungmin yang masih setia menatap kesal hyunjoong. Kyuhyun sangat senang dan lega mendengar penolakan sungmin

"kau tak ingin menyakiti perasaan kyuhyun-ssi ya?" Tanya hyunjoong yan otomatis membuat kyuhyun menoleh dengan harap-harap cemas pada sungmin

"m-mw-mwo!? Yang benar saja" gagap sungmin dengan muka memerah. "aku tidak peduli akan perasaan kyuhyun, yang jelas aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun rasanya mau nangis mendengarnya. Ternyata sungmin menolak hyunjoon bukan karena dia, ditambah lagi sungmin bilang tidak peduli

"lalu kenapa?" heran hyunjoong.

"soalnya kau itu…. Tidak perjaka" jawab sungmin frontal

Kyuhyun dan hyunjoong sontak kaget dengan jawaban sungmin yang menurut author tidak elit.

Kafe yang pelanggannya hanya tinggal kyumin dan hyunjoong serta kedua ibu-ibu rumpi di sebelah meja mereka, entah kenapa terlihat sunyi setelah mendengar ucapan sungmin

"alasan macam apa itu?" seru ibu pertama memandang tidak percaya pada sungmin

"dia sedang bercanda ya? Mana mungkin laki-laki tampan seperti itu masih perjaka" timpal ibu kedua

BLUSH

Wajah hyunjoong langsung saja memerah mendengar ucapan sungmin yang sangat frontal. Untuk tidak ada banyak orang disini.

"apa itu sangat penting bagimu sungmin-ah?" Tanya hyunjoong lagi

"iya" jawab sungmin yakin

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya makin merasa down. 'Jadi hanya itu kelebihanku!? Karena aku masih perjaka?' batin kyuhyun miris

"kalau begitu bagus sekali, aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau sungmin-ah" seru hyunjoong yang membuat sungmin bingung

"tunggu dulu! Kau masih perjaka!?" jerit sungmin yang mengerti maksud hyunjoong

"MMMWWWOOOO!" kaget semua orang yang ada di kafe itu, tidak hanya ibu-ibu di sebelah meja kyumin tapi para pelayan dan koki yang ternyata ikut menyimak obrolan sungmin juga ikut kaget. Ayolah~ siapa juga yang ga kaget mengetahui pria setampan itu masih perjaka!

"kok bisa!" jerit sungmin masih tidak percaya

"kenapa kau sangat mempedulikan hal itu? Seks itu bukan hal yang penting" seru hyunjoong

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu penting soalnya" sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan apakah ia harus bilang tentang dirinya yang masih perawan dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya? Tapi sungmin juga masih punya malu, mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu

"kalau dengan orang yang kita suka wajar kan kalau ingin begitu" lanjut sungmin terlihat tidak meyakinkan

"kau benar, aku setuju" seru hyunjoong. "tapi, aku sudah dekat dengan banyak wanita dan tak ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini. Kau berbeda sungmin-ah, Ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu sungmin-ah" lanjutnya tulus

Sungmin tertegun dan terpana akan ucapan hyunjoong. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang berbicara seperti itu padanya.

'ani ani ani.. aku tidak boleh terkecoh mungkin saja dia berbohong untuk merayuku tidak mungkin orang seperti dia masih perjaka' pikir sungmin menatap penuh selidik ke hyunjoong

'tapi aku selalu berpikir kalau laki-laki tampan itu pasti tidak perjaka, apa mungkin pemikiranku salah? Apa mungkin dia adalah laki-laki yang selama ini aku cari?' sungmin mulai galau

Hyunjoong melirik jam tangannya sekilas, dia hampir lupa kalau dia harus menjemput adik perempuannya di bandara.

"gawat aku hampir telat, sungmin-ah maaf yah aku harus pergi menjemput adikku. Tolong dipikirkan baik-baik pernyataanku" seru hyunjoong sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kyumin berduaan

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin di sebelahnya yang terlihat berpikir keras, kyuhyun sangat takut kalau sungmin akan meninggalkannya

'ish, kenapa aku bisa lengah sih. Bagaimana kalau sungmin malah menerima cinta hyunjoong!' pikir kyuhyun frustasi

"kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang" seru sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi keluar kafe

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin pergi otomatis ikut berdiri mengikuti sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lemah, kencannya kali ini gagal lagi.

"sungmin-ah bagaimana kalau lain kali—"

"eoh? SUNGMIN-AH!"

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar ada suara yang familiar menyebut nama sungmin. Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang memang sudah diluar kafe segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah tao.

"tao?!" kaget sungmin dan juga kyuhyun. Kenapa hari ini selalu muncul orang yang tidak terduga

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya tao pada sungmin. "eoh.. cho kyuhyun kau juga ada disini?" lanjutnya yang baru sadar kyuhyun ada di sebelah sungmin

"kau baru sadar yah" gumam kyuhyun sedih. Apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah dia sampai tao tidak menyadari keberadaannya?

"tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau bersama kyuhyun? Kalian sedang kencan yah!" jerit tao heboh

"a-aniya kami tidak kencan" sangkal sungmin gelagapan

"i-iya.. kami kebetulan ketemu kok tadi disitu.. iya kan sungmin?" sambung kyuhyun ikut menyangkal bisa gawat kalau ada gosip yang menyebar di sekolah.

"ah? Iyaa…"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaaah. Sampai jumpa!"

"sa-sampai jumpa!"

Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan tao, hh~ kencan kali ini benar-benar gagal bahkan sebelum mereka memulainya. Ada aja rintangannya

'padahal aku sudah belajar tentang seks. Tapi…. Hhh~'

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Mc donalds**

BRAK!

"dasar bodoh!" umpat eunhyuk ke sungmin yang ada di depannya.

"tapi hyukkie, siapa sangka pria setampan itu ternyata masih perjaka" seru sungmin. Saat ini, dia sedang curhat ke eunhyuk masalah kemarin sekalian makan siang walaupun sedari tadi makanannya belum tersentuh

"tapi, mana ada perempuan yang bilang kalau dia Cuma mau kencan sama yang masih perjaka!" uajr eunhyuk gemes. "kyuhyun pasti lagi kepikiran sekarang. Berpikir 'sungmin hanya ingin keperjakaanku' "

"tidak mungkin" seru sungmin tidak percaya. Padahal setelah author selidiki, kyuhyun ternyata memang sedang memikirkan hal ini.

"bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memikirkannya?" balas eunhyuk

Sungmin diam sejenak untuk berpikir, apa yang ia akan katakana ke kyuhyun?

"aku tahu! Aku tinggal jelaskan kesalahpahaman ini kan?" seru sungmin ke eunhyuk yang belum berkomentar apa-apa. "aku akan bilang, ehem! 'Kyuhyun-ah aku bukannya suka perjaka, sebenarnya aku suka—"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kenapa dia?

Sungmin mulai memikirkan apa yang ia katakana. Bukannya dia tidak suka perjaka, itu berarti dia menyukai kyuhyun?

BLUSH

"ish! Ini memang bukan kesalahpahaman! Aku memilih dia karena dia perjaka! Iya benar begitu" jerit sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Mana mau sungmin mengakui kalau dia menyukai kyuhyun bukan keperjakaannya

"iya.. dulu memang begitu, tapi sekarang berbeda kan?"

"tidak ada bedanya, aku mau perjaka"

"kalau begitu, dengan hyunjoong tidak jadi masalah kan? Toh dia juga perjaka"

Sungmin terdiam tidak bisa membalas perkataan eunhyuk.

"sungmin-ah, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri"

"ap-apa mak-maksudmu?"

"kau tidak peduli apakah kyuhyun perjaka atau tidak. Yang terpenting itu adalah cho kyuhyun benar kan!?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa mungkin yang dikatakan eunhyuk itu benar? Asalkan itu kyuhyun dia akan menerimanya?

"aniya! Aku hanya mau perjaka!" kekeuh sungmin, tapi dalam hati sungmin sebenarnya ragu akan apa yang ia ucapkan

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang sekolah dengan tidak semangat, kyuhyun masih kepikiran tentang pernyataan cinta hyunjoong pada sungmin kemarin, ditambah lagi kyuhyun mulai kepikiran apakah sungmin hanya main-main dengannya.

_Kyuhyun pov_

Hh~ aku tidak mengerti apa yang sungmin pikirkan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat dengan seseorang. Tapi, kalau mencari orang yang bisa diajak bicara serius. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kujadikan tempat curhat.

Changmin, minho, shindong? Tidak mungkin aku curhat ke mereka, bisa-bisa malah aku yang diserang dengan berbagai pertanyaan

Ahra noona? Dia lebih tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah serius malah mungkin aku yang bakal dicerca sama dia. Bukannya dapat solusi malah makin stress

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan yang aku kenal berdiri gelisah di depan rumahku dengan sebuah tempat makanan. Sepertinya bingkisan itu mau diserahkan ke keluargaku

"ryeowook-ah!" panggilku padanya yang kaget, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya

"kyuhyun-ah! Aku datang untuk memberikan makanan kok bukannya mengintip" serunya cepat dan terkesan ingin aku percaya padanya.

"ah.. terima kasih" jawabku mengambil tempat makanan itu dari kedua tangannya.

"oh iya, ryeowook-ah apa kau mau mendengar curhatku?" mohonku. Kurasa ryeowook orang yang tepat untuk diajak curhat tentang masalah cintaku ini

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

.

**Cho's house**

"masalah cinta?" beo ryeowook yang sudah duduk di ruang tv keluarga cho.

"iya.. jika kau tidak keberatan—"

"ani ani.. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok! Lagipula dari kecil kau selalu membantuku" seru ryeowook cepat, mana mungkin dia menolak permohonan orang yang ia suka

"maaf yah, kita berteman dari kecil tapi jarang ngobrol" sesal kyuhyun, di sekolah dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan ryeowook, kalau ketemu juga Cuma say hello saja.

"jadi kau ingin cerita apa?" Tanya ryeowook

"jadi begini…" kyuhyun mulai cerita ke ryeowook bagaimana hubungan dia dengan sungmin, sampai ke hyunjoong yang menyatakan cintanya ke sungmin. Tapi, kyuhyun tidak cerita tentang ciuman dan hal-hal mesum yang ia lakukan dengan sungmin, dia terlalu malu membicarakannya. Biarlah itu jadi kenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ooh.. jadi kau sudah kencan beberapa kali dengan sungmin-ssi ya?" seru ryeowook. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kenyataan ini, tapi dia harus tegar apalagi mengetahui kalau kyuhyun mencintai sungmin, dia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun

"iya" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi, kalian tidak terlihat akrab di sekolah" seru ryeowook sedikit heran

Ucapan ryeowook itu benar-benar nyelekit(?) ke hati kyuhyun. Memang benar dia sudah kencan bahkan ciuman dan grepe-grepe sungmin tapi di sekolah tidak akrab sama sekali.

"jadi dia hanya main-main denganku yaa" gumam kyuhyun murung

"ah! Bukan begitu! Sungmin-ssi itu orang yang baik, tidak mungkin dia begitu" seru ryeowook berusaha membangkitkan semangat kyuhyun

"benarkah?"

"nanti, kau pasti akan tahu bagaimana perasaan sungmin yang sebenarnya padamu. Kau sangat mencintainya kan? Maka cintailah dia apa adanya" seru ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Hh~ dia benar-benar harus merelakan kyuhyun ke sungmin

"ryeowook-ah.. terima kasih yah, kau baik sekali. Lain kali aku bisa curhat padamu lagi kan?" seru kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, perasaannya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik.

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau hati ryeowook sangat sakit saat ini.

'sungmin jauh lebih pantas untuk kyuhyun dibandingkan aku' pikir ryeowook tersenyum miris

.

.

.

**Seoul high school, class 11-C**

"kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lensa kameranya langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara –changmin-. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena teman-temannya ini sedang membawa sebuah kotak kecil

"hanya kau yang belum memilih" seru changmin yang membuat kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti

"memilih apa?" Tanya kyuhyun

"perempuan paling cantik di kelas kita" jawab minho sumringah. "hanya laki-laki yang boleh ikut. Jangan sampai anak perempuan tahu" lanjutnya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya

Sebenarnya percuma disembunyikan karena seluruh siswi di kelas itu sudah tahu perihal voting siswi paling cantik di kelas 11-C. salahkan saja changmin yang bicara dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

"sebenarnya, sungmin dan eunhyuk ada di posisi yang sama. Ternyata eunhyuk penggemarnya banyak juga ya" ujar shindong. "pilihanmu akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya" lanjutnya.

"pilihanku menentukan pemenangnya!?"

"tenang saja! Namamu tidak akan ditulis. Jadi siapa pilihanmu? Kau menyukai siapa kyuhyun-ah?' desak minho pada kyuhyun yang mulai gelisah.

'kalau pilihanku, jelas aku memilih sungmin. Tapi apa dia mau aku pilih?' pikir kyuhyun galau melirik pada sungmin yang ternyata juga sedang menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dkk. Sebenarnya tidak hanya sungmin sih, tapi seluruh siswi di kelas sedang menoleh kea rah kyuhyun dkk. Hanya saja kyuhyun dkk saja yang tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan

"jadi siapa yang kau pilih?" Tanya minho lagi lebih ke arah maksa. "kau harus memutuskan kyuhyun-ah! Pilih yang mana! Kau harus tegas!"

'benar juga! Aku harus tegas, aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus! Jika tidak, hubunganku dengan sungmin tidak akan mengalami kemajuan' pikir kyuhyun, matanya menatap penuh yakin pada sungmin yang ada di barisan belakang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"bagaimana? Jadi kau memilih siapa?" Tanya changmin kepo

"a-aku.. sung-SUNGMIN-AH! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak kyuhyun kencang. Jantungnya saat ini sudah berdebar sangat kencang hanya untuk mengatakan ini

Semuanya terdiam mendengar teriakan kyuhyun, bisa dikatakan saat ini mereka bingung bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Ryeowook yang sedang diluar kelas berbincang bersama temannya saja bisa mendengar teriakan kyuhyun di dalam kelas, dia hanya bisa memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus bahagia karena kyuhyun sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sementara itu, hyunjoong yang baru saja masuk ke kelas karena tadi ia dipanggil wali kelasnya langsung terdiam, dia menatap kyuhyun penuh arti kemudian beralih pada sungmin menantikan tanggapan dari perempuan cantik itu.

Bagaimana keadaan sungmin saat ini? Perempuan yang lahir bulan januari itu kini berdiri mematung, dia sangat kaget –tentu saja- tiba-tiba kyuhyun berkata seperti itu terlebih lagi ini di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, sungmin sangat malu. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat senang mendengar kata itu dari mulut kyuhyun

"yaaa! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau malah nyatain cinta? Ini kah hanya pemilihan" seru shindong yang sudah tersadar dari kagetnya

_Sungmin pov_

itu benar kyuhyun-ah! Kau kan hanya harus memilih kenapa jadi nyatain cinta! Aku kan malu

Tapi kenapa aku rasanya ingin menangis mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun, dadaku juga sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas. padahal hyunjoong juga menyatakan cintanya padaku tapi kenapa terasa berbeda sekali saat kyuhyun yang mengatakannya

Uuh! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa!

Karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini, aku segera berlari keluar kelas setelah mengambil tas di mejaku, sepertinya aku akan bolos hari ini. aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas, tapi sepertinya aku sempat mendengar tepukan prihatin dari changmin.

_Sungmin pov end._

_._

_._

**Atap sekolah**

"sungmin-ah, sedang apa kau disini!" seru eunhyuk berjalan ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar, sepertinya dia ikut berlari mengikutiku kesini.

"kenapa kau malah lari kesini? Kyuhyun kan sedang menyatakan cintanya padamu, kenapa tidak kau jawab? Malah kabur" ujar eunhyuk lagi.

"memangnya aku harus menjawabnya"

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak kau jawab 'aku juga menyukaimu' atau 'kita berteman saja' jangan suka menggantungkan perasaan orang"

"teman? Teman seks maksudmu?"

"YA! Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya teman biasa! atau kau benci padanya?"

"MWO! Aniya!"

"kalau begitu kau menyukainya?"

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan. Eunhyuk sudah lama mengenal sungmin, dia tahu kalau sebenarnya sungmin itu menyukai kyuhyun, tapi dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"sungmin-ah.. pikirkanlah baik-baik. Ikutilah kata hatimu, aku tahu kau itu menyukai kyuhyun aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Oke? Aku akan kembali ke kelas, pikirkanlah baik-baik perkataanku" seru eunhyuk meninggalkan sungmin yang sibuk memikirkan perkataan eunhyuk

.

.

**Lee's house, sungmin's room**

"dasar cho kyuhyun bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa dia pikir aku senang digituin?" umpat sungmin kesal memukul-mukul bantalnya

"tapi aku memang senang sih.." gumam sungmin mulai tersenyum aneh. Senyum aneh sungmin hilang saat ingat perkataan eunhyuk tadi di atap sekolah.

"hh~ apa iya aku menyukai kyuhyun? Aku kan hanya ingin keperjakaannya. Tapi, aku tidak suka saat dia dekat dengan perempuan lain, apa itu bisa disebut cinta?" gumam sungmin galau

"hh~ jika aku hanya ingin keperjakaan laki-laki aku bisa saja dengan hyunjoong yang jauh lebih tampan dari kyuhyun, tapi…

Saat kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku aku merasa perasaan yang aneh berbeda saat hyunjoong atau laki-laki lain yang bilang cinta padaku.

Apa aku mencintai kyuhyun?"

Sungmin memeluk gulingnya dan tiduran sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Hyunjoong dan kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya, dan sungmin menggantungkan jawaban keduanya. Dia harus mengambil keputusan

"kim hyunjoong…"

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**Seoul high school**

"hyunjoong-ah!" panggil sungmin ke hyunjoong yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"sungmin-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya hyunjoong saat sungmin sudah ada di hadapannya. Hyunjoong sangat senang karena sungmin menemuinya, akhir-akhir ini sungmin terus menghindar darinya setiap istirahat sungmin akan menghilang entah kemana dan akan langsung pulang begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Padahal dia ingin bertanya tentang pernyataan cintanya

"aku ingin bicara denganmu… tentang pernyataan cintamu tempo hari" seru sungmin

"kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya hyunjoong, jantungnya berdebar menunggu jawaban sungmin.

"hyunjoong-ah, aku…"

.

.

**Perpustakaan**

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyusun dan menata buku-buku ke rak, tahun ini mereka kembali jadi pengurus perpustakaan, mungkin karena mereka pernah jadi pengurus perpustakaan jadi mereka dipilih lagi.

Ini kesempatan kyuhyun untuk berbicara dengan sungmin soal pernyataan cintanya beberapa hari yang lalu, lagipula perpustakaan sedang sepi hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sangat sulit ditemui bahkan terkesan menghindarinya, apa mungkin sungmin sekarang membencinya? Jika ia, kyuhyun menyesal telah menyatakan cintanya.

"sungmin-ah!

"kyuhyun-ah!

"mmh.. kau duluan saja yang berbicara" ujar kyuhyun mempersilahkan sungmin duluan.

"kyuhyun-ah.. aku.. mmmh.. akhir-akhir ini aku menjauhimu, jadi.." sungmin mulai menggantungkan ucapannya lagi, yang selalu sukses bikin kyuhyun deg-degn + penasaran.

'jika sampai sungmin ingin aku menjauhinya, lebih baik aku mati' batin kyuhyun dramatis

"aku mau minta maaf" lanjut sungmin cepat membuat kyuhyun cengo, sungmin minta maaf? Jarang-jarang sungmin minta maaf

"terus, kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya sungmin

"mmh.. soal masalah pemilihan kemarin.. aku benar-benar menyatakan cintaku!" ujar kyuhyun malu-malu

BLUSH

Wajah sungmin kembali merona heboh mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut kyuhyun. "terus?" Tanya sungmin sok cool

"mmh.. itu, bisakah kau menjawabnya? Maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?" Tanya kyuhyun HHC –Harap Harap Cemas-

sungmin diam, ekspresinya wajahnya benar-benar sulit diartikan. Dengan perlahan sunmin menatap wajah kyuhyun yang menegang menanti jawabannya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lewat mulut. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati kyuhyun.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis kyuhyun. 'apa sungmin akan menolaknya?' pikir kyuhyun takut saat sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya

CUPPP!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya, dia tidak menyangka sungmin malah menciumnya. Ini artinya apa?

Sungmin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia sangat malu.

"kau sudah dapat jawabannya kan" ujar sungmin melirik ke segala arah yang jelas bukan ke kyuhyun, dia terlalu malu!

Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar dari shocknya, otaknya mulai mencerna perkataan sungmin. Sungmin menciumnya itu berarti sungmin mau jadi yeojachingunya? Begitulah pemikiran kyuhyun

"jadi.. kau bersedia jadi yeojachinguku?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi, dia masih tidak percaya sungmin mau jadi yeojachingunya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, wajahnya menunduk berusaha menutupi rona merahnya dari kyuhyun.

GREP!

"gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo! Aku akan menyayangi dan melindungimu selama aku masih hidup!" girang kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada sungmin, kyuhyun bersumpah ini adalah hari terbaik dan terindah sepanjang hidupnya

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa menekspresikan perasaannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menyatukan keningnya pada sungmin, keduanya sama-sama menutup mata, menikmati saat-saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan matanya, dia tersenyum manis melihat sungmin benar-benar ada di depannya, berarti dia tidak bermimpi, mata kyuhyun mulai terarah ke bibir kissable sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, bibir itu benar-benar mengundang untuk dijamah(?). 'apa tidak masalah jika aku menciumnya? Tapi aku sudah jadi namjachingunya kan harusnya tidak apa-apa kan?' batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

CUP!

Sungmin sontak membuka matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya. Sungmin kembali merona mendapati bahwa kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. Hanya sekedar menempel, belum berbuat lebih. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun memang hanya berniat untuk menempelkan bibirnya tanpa menggerakkannya dan itu membuat sungmin tidak puas

Sungmin menahan tengkuk kyuhyun dan mulai melumat kasar bibir kyuhyun. Bahkan saking kasarnya sungmin mulai bergerak maju ke arah kyuhyun sampai punggung kyuhyun menabrak tembok.

Kyuhyun awalnya terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sungmin tapi kemudian dia menutup matanya berusaha ikut menikmati ciuman ganas mereka.

Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanan kyuhyun yang bebas masuk ke dalam seragamnya, kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud sungmin mulai meraba-raba masuk ke dalam seragam sungmin, mencari dua gundukan empuk yang sudah lama tangannya tidak temui

"aaahhnn~" erang sungmin saat kyuhyun meraba payudaranya dan meremas-remasnya

Kyuhyun yang mendengar erangan sungmin semakin intens meremas payudaranya bahkan tidak hanya satu tangan, kedua tangan kyuhyun sudah masuk dan meremas-remas lembut payudara yang terbalut bra itu.

"aaah~ kyyuuhh~" desah sungmin, dia benar-benar tidak tahan padahal ini baru payudaranya bagaimana kalau yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bernafsu segera menarik ke atas kemeja sungmin sekaligus menarik ke atas bra hitamnya. Dan, terpampanglah kedua gundukan yang tidak kecil juga tidak besar tapi sangat menggiurkan bagi kyuhyun

GLUP

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kea rah payudara sungmin. Dia mulai mencium payudara sungmin dengan saying. 'harum sekali' pikir kyuhyun

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dengan keras. Perlakuan kyuhyun kali ini membuat sungmin ingin sekali berteriak, tapi ia juga masih tahu tempat.

"AAAAHN~" erang sungmin saat mulut kyuhyun melahap puncak payudaranya.

CKLEK

"apa disini ada orang!?" Tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya memasuki ruangan perpustakaan

Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang mengenal suara itu adalah suara dari pak Go selaku satpam sekolah langsung saling menjauh dengan panic. Untung mereka ada di balik rak-rak buku jadi tidak terlalu kepergok saat sedang berbuat yang 'iya-iya'

Sungmin segera memperbaiki bajunya yang berantakan sedangkan kyuhyun juga merapikan penampilannya sebelum pak satpam itu datang. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"eoh? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya pak satpam saat berhasil menemukan keberadaan kyumin. "kenapa wajah kalian memerah?" tanyanya lagi.

"hah? Mmh.. kami kepanasan pak makanya wajah kami memerah" jawab kyuhyun berusaha tidak terlihat panic

"ooh.. hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian pulang" saran pak satpam yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh kyumin

.

.

**Cho's house**

"aku pulang!" seru kyuhyun saat masuk ke rumah. Dia segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai mengambil air minum untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya

Ahra yang baru masuk dapur langsung mengerutkan dahinya, dia merasa ada yang berubah dari adiknya

"kyuhyun-ah!"

"ne?"

SNIFF SNIFF

"YA! Noona apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja ahra mengendus tubuhnya seperti doggie. Memangnya dia bau!

"aku mencium bau seks! Tapi sepertinya belum sampai pada intinya!" duga ahra tepat sasaran.

BLUSH

'kenapa ahra noona bisa tahu? Apa sebau itu?' pikir kyuhyun takjub dan malu. 'oh iya, mungkin noona bisa membantuku tentang masalah seks'

"noona! Bantulah aku!" mohon kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

"kalau masalah sungmin bukannya aku selalu membantumu? Serahkan saja padaku! Kau butuh bantuan apa?" Tanya ahra

"tolong ajarkan aku bagaimana melakukan seks tanpa gagal sekalipun!" jerit kyuhyun menahan malu, untung orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke busan menjenguk kakek nenek jadi mereka tidak perlu shock mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun

Ahra cengo! Dia juga shock. Wajahnya memerah malu

"mwoya! Masa kau minta ajarin begituan dari noona-mu?" protes ahra

.

.

**Lee's house, kibum's room**

Kibum merapikan tumpukan kadonya di lantai. Dia belum setengah tahun di seoul high school tapi dia sudah menerima banyak kado dari para laki-laki disana, bahkan ada juga yang dari kakak kelas. Jika siwon sampai tahu mungkin kibum tidak akan selamat.

CKLEK

"kibum-ah! Bantulah aku!" mohon sungmin melas

Kibum hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya eonni-nya seperti ini, biasanya dia angkuh dan sungmin juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang tumpukan kado yang ada di kamar kibum

'ini pasti masalah yang serius sampai eonni seperti ini' pikir kibum

"ajarkan aku bagaimana melakukan seks tanpa gagal!" mohon sungmin dengan wajah memerah. Sungmin sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak ia pulang sekolah, dia baru sadar kalau setiap dia hampir melakukan seks dengan kyuhyun, ada aja halangannya. Sungmin sampai stress mikirin ini

"mwoya! Masa kau minta ajarin begituan dari adikmu!" protes kibum dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti sungmin.

"ini adalah permintaan sekali seumur hidup! Kibum-ah bantu aku!" mohon sungmin

"tapi aku ga tahu apa-apa soal begituan" ucapan kibum sukses membuat sungmin ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Harusnya dia bertanya ke eunhyuk bukan ke kibum

.

.

**Sungmin's room**

"hh~kenapa aku susah-susah berpikir!bilang saja ayo kita bercinta! Aku harus memilih tempat yang cocok" gumam sungmin

"oh iya, besok kan libur. sebaiknya aku menghubungi kyuhyun" gumamnya lagi kemudian mengambil handphonenya

.

.

**Cho's house, kyuhyun's room**

DDRRTT DDRRRTTT

Kyuhyun segera mengambil handphonenya saat handphonenya bergetar tanda ada sms masuk

_From : sungmin_

_Aku mau bertemu! Kita ketemuan di stasiun seoul jam 6 !_

"hah? Jam enam pagi?" kaget kyuhyun, dia segera melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "berarti lima jam lagi"

.

.

.

**Stasiun seoul**

Sungmin berdiri seorang diri di depan stasiun seoul menunggu kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang. Sepertinya dia telat. Tapi kali ini, sungmin dengan sabar menunggu kyuhyun

'aku mau melanjutkan yang kemarin secepat mungkin. Makin pagi makin bagus' pikir sungmin

"sungmin-ah!" panggil kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang berlari ke tempatnya

Setelah mereka saling berhadapan dan bertatap muka, mereka jadi kembali ingat apa yang baru mereka lakukan kemarin.

BLUSH

"a-a-aku…" gagap sungmin malu.

'aish! Padahal sudah sejauh ini kenapa masih malu! Kalau aku tidak bilang mau bercinta, pasti hanya akan menjadi kencan biasa' pikir sungmin frustasi, bisa-bisanya dia merona malu di saat-saat seperti ini

"mmh.. sungmin-ah, disini dingin bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih hangat?" tawar kyuhyun dan langsung pergi menjauhi stasiun mencari tempat yang hangat mungkin sebuah kedai

"hah?" sungmin memandan panic punggung kyuhyun yang hampir menjauh darinya. Bisa-bisa rencananya melakukan seks pagi-pagi batal

"kyuhyun-ah! Aku mau seks!" jerit sungmin tertahan.

Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh segera berbalik dan memandang sungmin kaget.

"su-sungmin-ah"

'apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menginginkan hal yang sama?' pikir kyuhyun tidak percaya sekaligus senang

"aa-aku juga mau seks" seru kyuhyun terbata menahan malu

.

.

**Love hotel busan**

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memandang pintu depan hotel di busan ini dengan mantap. Tadi mereka naik kereta yang paling pagi ke busan. Kenapa mereka tidak memilih hotel di seoul? Jika di seoul pasti banyak halangannya, kalau sampai ada orang yang mereka kenal melihat mereka keluar hotel kan bisa gawat.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin memasuki hotel tersebut.

Setelah memesan kamar dan mendapat kunci kamar yang mereka inginkan, kyumin segera naik ke lantai atas guna mencari kamar yang akan menjadi saksi first seks kyumin.

.

.

**307 room**

Sungmin menatap takjub fasilitas yang disediakan hotel ini. Suasananya benar-benar sangat mendukung untuk melakukan yang iya-iya. Pemandangannya di luar sana benar-benar indah. Kemudian dia beralih menatap kasur kingsize yang terlihat sangat nyaman ditiduri.

'akhirnya kami sudah sejauh ini. Oh iya, aku harus mematikan handphoneku dulu, tapi sebelumnya aku harus memastikan kalau ada 'itu' dulu' pikir sungmin, dia mulai menjelajahi isi ruangan ini dan menemukan benda yang ia cari. Love hotel seperti ini pasti menyediakan benda itu –kondom-

.

.

**Cho's house, bathroom**

Ahra menggosok giginya dengan perlahan, pagi-pagi sekali kyuhyun bilang mau pergi ke suatu tempat, ahra yakin kyuhyun pasti menemui sungmin.

"apa kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja yah? Aku sudah menjelaskannya secara detail kemarin, awas saja kalau dia tidak bawa kabar baik!" gumam ahra.

.

.

**Love hotel busan, 307 room**

"aaah! Aaaghh,, ssshh AAAAggghhh!"

"ooohh.. sempit sekali~"

"aaagggh.. ooopppaaahhh~~'

Desahan-desahan erotis mulai menggema di ruangan remang-remang itu. Jika kalian berpikir itu adalah desahan kyumin, anda sekalian salah besar! Sebenarnya itu adalah suara video mesum yang disediakan hotel ini.

Kyumin sepakat untuk nonton video ini dulu sebelum memulai. Yaaa~ anggap saja sebagai pemanasan. Sebenarnya ini ide sungmin, kyuhyun hanya ikut apa kata sungmin

'nonton video seperti ini bersama sungmin di kasur rasanya canggung sekali' pikir kyuhyun menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar sudah terangsang hanya dengan mendengar desahan-desahan erotis, apalagi membayangkan kalau itu adalah suara sungmin, little cho semakin tegak berdiri

'dengan menonton video ini, aku yakin otak kyuhyun akan penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks dan saat itulah waktunya berperang!' pikir sungmin tersenyum mesum

"Ooouugghh…"

"Aaaaggghh.. Ah! Ah! AAAHHNNN!"

Wajah sungmin dan kyuhyun semakin memerah saat adegan-adegan mesum itu semakin panas dan ganas.

'uuh.. bagaimana ini, aku jadi ingin digituin juga sama kyuhyun sekarang' pikir sungmin melirik gelisah ke kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah terselip di selangkangannya, berusaha menahan gairahnya. Sungmin yakin celana dalamnya sekarang pasti sudah basah. 'ish, aku memasang video ini supaya kyuhyun bernafsu tapi kenapa malah aku yang nafsu!'

Sungmin semakin bergerak gelisah dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terselip di antara kedua pahanya. Gerakan gelisah itu tak luput dari perhatian kyuhyun

'omo! Sungmin sedang apa!? Apa dia sudah terangsang?' pikir kyuhyun ikut gelisah, melihat sungmin terangsang dia jadi ikutan terangsang

GLEK!

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan air liurnya yang hampir keluar melihat ekspresi sungmin yang memerah menahan nafsu.

'uuugh! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!' umpat kyuhyun dalam hati

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

BRUK!

Sungmin menatap kaget kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke kasur. Alhasil beginilah posisi mereka, sungmin yang ada di bawah kukungan kyuhyun yang menatapnya sayu

'bagaimana ini? Lepas bajunya dulu? Atau menciumnya?' kyuhyun mulai galau. 'kyuhyun kau harus tenang!ingat apa yang noona ajarkan!'

_Flashback on_

"kyuhyun-ah dengarkan baik-baik! Saat kau masuk ke hotel kau harus ajak dia mengobrol! Kau harus mengobrol yang menjurus! Arra!" nasehat ahra pada kyuhyun yang duduk setia mendengarkan

"kau peluk dia, cium dia, dorong dia perlahan ke kasur, cium dia dengan lembut jangan hanya berpusat pada dada dan pantatnya saja, kau juga harus belai rambutnya atau…cium kelopak matanya dan lehernya. Gi-gigit pelan-pelan kupingnya.. dan jika digituin dia akan senang lalu—lalu.." oke ahra tidak sanggup melanjutkan, itu sangat memalukan

Kyuhyun saja yang mendengarnya sudah mau pingsan kalau memungkinkan author rasa dia juga akan mimisan. Aigoo..

_Flashback off_

'pertama, cium dengan lembut' pikir kyuhyun menelan ludahya dengan gugup. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin yang terlihat pasrah

CUP~

Mereka berdua saling memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman mereka. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Seolah bibir sungmin akan terluka jika dia menggerakkannya dengan kasar.

Tangan kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik ke atas baju sungmin, tangannya merayap ke punggung sungmin mencari kaitan bra sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membukanya tapi tidak pernah berhasil sampai sungmin kesal dibuatnya.

"biar aku saja" ujar sungmin saat melepas ciuman lembut kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera duduk dan mulai membuka bajunya satu per satu sampai akhirnya dia topless. Sungmin mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya berusaha menutupi payudaranya dari kyuhyun yang menganga melihatnya

GLUP!

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menarik kedua tangan sungmin agar kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas payudara sungmin.

'cantik sekali' pikir kyuhyun terpana

GYUT

"aaahhn" erang sungmin saat kyuhyun mulai meremas dan menciumi dadanya. Benar-benar sensasi yang luar biasa

Tangan kyuhyun mulai meraba bagian bawah sungmin, dia mulai melepas celana sungmin sampai perempuan yang sebentar lagi menjadi wanita itu benar-benar naked. Sungmin ingin sekali lari karena malu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur nafsu jadinya dia pasrah-pasrah saja akan apa yang kyuhyun lakukan

"tidak adil hanya aku yang naked. Kau juga harus begitu!" protes sungmin menutup kedua bola matanya

Kyuhyun menyetujui ucapan sungmin, akhirnya kyuhyun juga melepas seluruh bajunya dan membuangnya ke segala arah sampai akhirnya dia juga totally naked seperti sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh sungmin. Wajahnya terasa panas, dia bisa merasakan kulitnya dan kulit sungmin yang tidak terhalang apa-apa saling bergesek dan bertemu, menciptakan sensasi yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata

Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sungmin menyesap aroma yang sekarang menjadi candunya.

"aakh!" jerit sungmin tertahan saat kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kissmark di lehernya.

Tangan kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya mulai merayap ke payudara sungmin, meremas-remas lembut dan intens!

"sungmin.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. bolehkah?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara serak tapi seksi

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dia juga sudah sangat terangsang dan sangat bernafsu. Tentu saja sungmin mengijinkannya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu, setelah mendapatkan benda itu, kyuhyun segera memasangkannya ke little cho. Bagaimanapun juga, kyuhyun belum siap jadi ayah. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua paha sungmin lebar-lebar, dia meraba dan menggesekkan kedua tangannya pada little min mengundang desahan erotis dari sang empunya.

"aaaaghh! Cepat masukkan cho kyuhyun!" kesal sungmin, dia sudah sangat terangsang bukan saatnya untuk di grepe-grepe

"ah? Maaf.. aku akan memulainya.. gigit saja bahuku jika sakit yaa" ujar kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin dan tentu saja dibalas pelukan super erat dari sungmin

Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang kecil sungmin.

"aaahn" desah sungmin saat kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada 'milik'nya. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas rasanya sangat menakjubkan

'muat tidak ya?' pikir sungmin sedikit takut, dia sempat melihat betapa besarnya junior kyuhyun.

"sungmin-ah.. tahan sedikit" ujar kyuhyun sebelum dia menggeram, berusaha memasukkan little cho pada mrs. V sungmin yang sempit.

"AAAGGHHH!" jerit sungmin kesakitan. Padahal ini baru kepalanya belum sampai setengah tapi sudah terasa sangat sakit

"uuugghh! Soo tight!" geram kyuhyun nikmat. Kyuhyun terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh juniornya pada mrs.V sungmin.

JLEB!

"AAAAKKKKKHHH!" teriak sungmin, seprai yang awalnya putih sekarang sudah ternoda oleh darah perawan sungmin. 'ini sakit sekali… terasa ada yang mengganjal' rintih sungmin dalam hati, saking sakitnya sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pelipis sungmin dengan saying dan sedih. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sungmin kesakitan seperti ini.

"maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini" sesal kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang baru saja mengambil keperawanan sungmin itu berniat untuk menarik little cho dari mrs.V sungmin yang sangat nikmat

Sungmin segera menahan gerakan kyuhyun, dia sudah sejauh ini, sudah kesakitan dan berakhir begitu saja? Hell no! dia harus merasakan nikmat dari rasa sakit ini

"jangan berani kau lakukan itu! Aku baik-baik saja! Sekarang kau bisa menggerakkannya maju mundur secara perlahan" ujar sungmin masih dengan memejamkan matanya, berusaha tenang dan mengabaikan perih di selangkangannya.

"aakh aaahhn! Aah! Aaah!" desah dan erang sungmin saat kyuhyun mulai bergerak secara pelan. Sepertinya sungmin sudah bisa merasakan nikmat dari kegiatan ini

"uugghh! Ini sangat nikmat! Milikmu sangat enak sungmin-ah" puji kyuhyun, bagi laki-laki mendesah adalah hal yang memalukan saat melakukan hubungan seks tandanya dia sangat lemah. Tapi kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia mendesah sekeras-kerasnya, bagaimana tidak ini sangat menakjubkan!

"AAAH! AH! AH! Aaasshh! Kyuhyun lebih cepat!"

"aaahn! Aaagh! Ini sangat hebat sungmin-ah!"

"aahn! Aah!ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Jangan berhenti!"

"aaaahhh! Sungmin aku rasa aku mau keluar"

"aah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aku juga mau keluar!"

"AAAAAHHHHNNN~~"

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh lemas diatas sungmin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka melakukan seks ternyata bisa sangat melelahkan.

"hosh hosh.. sungmin-ah, apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya kyuhyu n terengah-engah pada sungmin di bawahnya. Tautan tubuh mereka sama sekali belum terlepas, sepertinya kyuhyun masih enggan mengeluarkannya

"ini sangat enak kyuhyun-ah.." jawab sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"saranghae.." bisik kyuhyun ke telinga sungmin

"nado saranghae~" jawab sungmin tersenyum manis. Mereka berpelukan mesra dengan senyum lebar menghiasi kedua pasangan muda ini.

SRET! BRUK!

"omo! Sungmin-ah!" kaget kyuhyun saat sungmin tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan kini posisi mereka berbalik dengan sungmin yang ada di atas kyuhyun dengan senyum mesum.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga kyuhyun dan berbisik. "ini belum selesai kyuhyun-ah~ kita akan melakukannya seharian. Kalau perlu kita akan melakukan seks seminggu penuh di hotel ini"

"MWO!?"

.

.

END!

.

.

Yeiy! Akhirnya end juga!

Gomenasai kalau NC-nya ga HOT, author belum berpengalaman dalam hal menulis rate m ^^v. author harap kalian puas dengan endingnya.

Ga nyangka udah sebulan ga update-update.. salahkan saja dosen author yang ngasih tugas bejibun(?) author sampe stress dibuatnya. Ini aja nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat update -,-

**Special big thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers**

_Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata _:)

Akhir kata.. review please.. :)


End file.
